Deadman Walking
by samptra
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to Bringing Out the Dead, the boys are back, and are headed for a new challenge. One that has Duo being pulled towards a place that will have Heero facing his darkest fears; and they're not alone.</html>
1. I would be strange too if I saw the dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, just borrowing the characters like usual.

Pairings: 1x2, 4x3 maybe some OC don't know yet.

Genres: Horror, thriller, suspense, romance

Story: Sequel to _Bringing Out the Dead, _the boys are back, and are headed for a new challenge. One that has Duo being pulled towards a place that will have Heero facing his darkest fears; and their not alone. The dead want to speak and Heero's the only one who can hear.

Author's Note: Yes! That's right my first ever sequel. It's funny but I have never actually wrote a sequel to my stories. In this case though I really did love the characters I created in the original. Heero seeing the dead is fairly awesome. Anyway I sort of had this one kicking around in my head. Hopefully it all goes well, and once more try to merge horror, and some romance. For now enjoy this next installment hopefully get to work on it more!

Deadman Walking

Chapter 1 – I would be strange too is I saw the dead…

_Fingers stilled on the keyboard, Duo had been working steady on his new paper for almost a week now, the words flowing easily. The sudden creak came again, "Hello?" he called a cold sweat breaking out on his body. Turning back he was stopped again by the noise, "Calm down Duo, just the wind." He'd been on edge lately reliving his forty-eight hours of hell. Quatre had given him the tape swearing up and down he'd never watch it again. _

_Walking towards the bedroom on silent sock feet he pushed the door open slowly. "Nothing here," he muttered glancing around the neat room. "Your just a chicken." Turning back he took a single step towards his desk before freezing. Terror rooted him to the spot, the silhouette was a women, in a white high necked old fashioned dress. Long pale fingers twitched, her black hair seemed to hover around her as she slowly turned towards him. That blood red smile stretching grotesque lips…black soulless eyes focused on Duo, "Oh please no…" his voice barely a whisper. _

_That smile grew wider._

"No!" He yelled waking suddenly, sweat soaked he panted heart thudding in his chest. He took great heaving breaths trying to calm himself. Hand clutched at his chest feeling the warmth there. That dream again. "But it's just that, a dream…" he reminded himself. Heart slowing, breath evening, sighing as the world was once more in focus. He was in his room, under his comforter, in his apartment. A sudden beep made his heart race once more, and he glanced at his alarm. 7, it was time to be up and going.

With a small groan he heaved long, pale legs over the side of his bed. Blinking as the early morning sun was filtering through the curtains. "Another day Heero," he glanced at the photo beside his bed focusing on the small smile of the solider with his arm around him. "Soon love," he mumbled blowing a kiss in the direction of the picture. Standing he padded into the bathroom, eager to wash the sweat from his nightmare away. It had been almost a year since 'The Manor' as they referred to it. A year, and he had thought the nightmares had stopped, he hadn't had one in months. The one today had caught him by surprise.

Stepping into the warm spray he began to unwind his long chestnut locks. It felt nice, but he had work today and...gasping he arched, eyes rolling back into his head.

_Warm smiling face. _

"_Heero!" he was running towards him, he was in fatigues. "Duo!" his face was happy, warm…arms outstretched as Duo ran full tilt. _

_He was in his arms crying…_

Gasping he came back to himself with a suddenness, the hot water pounding his still tired body. Blinking he felt the sharp pain behind his eyes fading slowly. It had been a strong vision, one that made him believe that Heero was going to be home so. Home for good. He was supposed to be home months ago, but after his last stint the government had stop-lossed him.

Stepping out of the shower he toweled off rubbing sopping hair to some semblance of dryness. Wrapping the fluffy blue towel around his waist glancing at himself in the mirror. He looked pale and wan, between loneliness and nightmares it was a wonder he didn't look worse. Nightmares of a new place, somewhere wide, white, and sterile.

Slender and well toned he felt like his could still turn a head or two, at least several girls in his class thought so. "You like to think so," he mumbled laughing to himself as he deftly weaved wet hair together in his very recognizable braid. Presentable he wandered back into his room pulling on jeans, followed by a white beater and blue collared dress shirt. Sleeves rolled to his elbows, he shuffled around the kitchen getting coffee and papers together before heading to the university. "Another day in paradise," he mumbled to himself headed out the door into the now bright sunlight.

-#-#-#-

Blue eyes opened, watching his breath puff out in cold bursts. He shivered as that frigidness seeped across him. He glanced to his left, watching the three Taliban fighters walk slowly between the rocks. He made no move to awake the others, to warn them… but there was no point; after all they had already killed them.

He could see bloody robes flapping about two of them the third was carrying his head under the crook of his arm. The solider made no move, waiting for them to pass, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. "They die for a belief that the next world is paradise…and in the end, we are all the same." Came a husky, dry voice next to him. Sighing a blue-lipped Heero looked to the right, a solider sat there. He looked identical to Heero is full combats, save the large piece of metal protruding from his neck. The front of his shirt soaked in sticky red. Now reflecting dark in the moonlight.

"Sad truth," Heero muttered looking away from him and towards the moon. "I always thought you where strange Yuy." He wheezed, the helmet on his head to far back on the pale puffed face, "But I would be strange too if I saw the dead." The words, wet and sticky, the shrapnel having no doubt severed vocal cords in death. Heero smiled a little, "Thanks." He murmured very much aware that the enemy couldn't hear the dead, but they could hear him loud and clear. Chuckling the invisible figure beside him began to fade away, leaving the solider once more alone, hunkered down behind an outcropping. Watching for any movement for the enemy position. He glanced at his watch as the numbers now read 12:03 am, it was Monday, four more days and he would be home.

-#-#-#-

Duo walked dazed down the halls towards his basement workroom. He wasn't sure if he was terrified or elated. The black and white boarder shoes scuffing the concrete floors, he pushed open the heavy red door ignoring the placard on the wall that read Dr. Duo Maxwell, Parapsychology. He drifted inside violet eyes distant as his mind ran a hundred miles a minute. "Oh hey Duo, how'd the meeting go?" A familiar voice called, the other ignoring him completely.

On the far side of what had once been a garage behind a pile of equipment, a blonde head was staring at his partner, and more importantly his best friend. "Oi Duo!" he called watching as he dropped his shoulder bag, sagging into his desk chair to stare at the wall. Frowning the other stood, Converse all Stars shuffling over. Bright red skinny jeans almost creaking as he sat on the corner of his desk, waving a greasy hand before the man's face. "Earth to Duo," snapping his fingers he finally saw purple eyes focus on him, seeing him. "Meeting that bad?" Duo blinked, he hadn't even heard Quatre approach.

"What? No," he said straightening in his chair then. "Quite the opposite actually," he said finally grinning as the outcome of the meeting sank in. "What do you mean?" the long haired man sat back, light blue eyes catching sight of the dog tag hanging from his neck. "Interest in my class for the fall is off the charts. The dean wants me to not only run three sections, but also a fourth year seminar." Quatre ginned widely clapping him on the back, "Congratulations!" the blonde paused then eyes widening as he stared at the other hand tightening. "Damit Q," he mumbled shrugging him off the other shaking shaggy sunshine hair, currently pulled into pigtails with black elastics sporting ghosts. "Hate it when you do that," he glared at his friend. "What'd you get anyway?" he grumbled. The empath rubbed his head, "A jumble of things, nightmares, terror, Heero's face, excitement about work. Also a woman," he frowned "Your seeing visions of some black haired women, in a big white place, sterile?" Duo nodded, "Wish I could figure them out." Laughing the other stood stretching, the tight black shirt sporting a picture of Leatherface.

"So what does all this mean Professor?" He teased; Duo smiled a little looking apprehensive. "They want me to do more research this summer." The blonde paused crossing his arms, "What do you mean?"

"They're going to fully fund another expedition…" Quatre froze then completely, all colour draining from his face. "Not back there…not there…" his voice was tight, terrified. Duo hastily shook his head, "No, no, somewhere new." Quatre exhaled in relief, "Well then there's lots of haunted places." Quatre paused then, "Wait a minute…." Wide, puppy violet eyes where looking at him. "Damit! I was going to go on vacation with Trowa! He's got a whole month off." Duo looked at him pleading, "He can come please, please, please….I can't go without the world's leading paranormal investigator." The other looked at him sourly, "Buttering me up, throwing that around. You're the rock star of the parapsychology world." Duo sighed, "Maybe but I need to deliver." The blonde snorted, "You need Heero then he's the only sure bet on finding out if there's ghosts." Large eyes pleaded with him saying nothing.

The blonde sighed giving in, "I'll ask him…sure he'd come he'd sort of a closet investigator. He'd been going on some calls with me." Duo wasn't surprised; the detective was one of the most open-minded men he had ever met. The door creaked then and two sets of eyes turned to look at the tall, suited figure standing there with coffee in hand. "Ahhh speak of the devil," the blonde teased. Eyeing his lover, he couldn't believe that after all this time his heart still fluttered at the sight of him. Impeccable in his charcoal suit, his tie a light peach was matched perfectly, his shoes where black, well shined. Aviators sat on his head, amongst wind tousled auburn hair. His badge was clipped to his belt and Quatre knew his gun was nestled away in a shoulder holster.

"Bad time?" the tall, soft-spoken man asked giving a small smile. "Depends my love," he teased meeting him half way across the room. Accepting the coffee, he grinned pecking him on the cheek, seeing that calm placid blue he always did when he touched his lover. At least when they weren't making love, he grinned secretively. "What's up?" he asked eyes darting between the two. "Duo needs to do some more field research, and he wasn't his A-Team." The Detective looked interested; "Really?" he glanced to the nodding Duo who smiled winningly. "Having a skilled researcher, with a keen mind, and a flare for getting to the truth…"

"Pull'er back there Prof, you're laying it on pretty thick." The man held up his hands, Trowa laughed. "Well if Quatre goes, then I go too. Can't be trusted on his own." He teased, the blonde giving him a look before taking Duo his coffee.

"Still need to sort it out. Anyway what's up?" The other man sighed, "Case, we're stuck on. Have some things I'd like you to take a look at." Nodding he sipped his drink, "Follow me to my study." He gestured as they headed to the other side of the room where the blonde did his work. The long wooden table, covered in machines, gadgets and every so often objects Trowa wanted him to check. Amused eyes watched them for while, before he turned to his own work. Pulling a laptop form his bag, he opened his Mac booting it up; he had a new haunted place to find afterall….

_Huge._

_Big big and white, falling apart. _

_Weeds, overgrown, dark forbidding. _

_He was running, as if in molasses. _

_The sun was red, blood red staining rotten tiles. Where was he? Looking around he felt a chill pass over him, something was bad…very wrong… turning, trying to understand. _

_Confusion. Fear. He saw others, fuzzy, out of focus. Five, maybe six. Who? _

Gasping he rocked forward from where he'd slumped in his chair, moaning faintly he grabbed his aspirin popping two and crunching them. It had been a bad one, to real. "Bad?" Quatre and Trowa where standing before his desk. He closed his eyes, "I was somewhere," he mumbled softly head throbbing in tandem with his heart. "That's helpful," the blond muttered, "Somewhere…with a bunch of people. I couldn't see them, not yet at least." Sighing he shook his head. "It was big though, not a house. A building, white one, old, dilapidated, overgrown." He sad frowning as he wrote the idea's down.

The blonde shared a look with his lover, "Guess we're on the hunt." Trowa nodded kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. "Keep me posted, should see you tonight." The blond grinned, "Alright be safe." With a wave he was gone and the two where alone again, "Guess I'm looking for big abandoned warehouses." The blond teased, Duo already goggling. "Stop whining and do some work," the long haired man glibed. Violet eyes glanced at the time, three days, nine hours, and twenty minutes, "Home soon love." He smiled despite the pain in his head.


	2. Why can't we have a TV show?

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, I haven't forgotten just been very busy lately. Having four jobs is extremely difficult as of late. I've been getting calls to go in and teach and my other jobs are getting angry bah. Anyway here is the second chapter love this story, glad I went with the sequel, the characters I created here I love. Enjoy and hopefully I will get more time to add more, problem is when the whether gets night I'm more likely to be outside reading, anyway enjoy!

Deadman Walking

Chapter 2 - Why can't we have a TV show?

"I can feel a presence here," yellow cat eyes where roving the area above them. Hands outstretched, she turned. "It's sad, angry…a young child." Her voice was soft, husky, as she moved out of the room and into the bedroom. The camera following close behind, "He's there," she hissed pointing to a corner. The camera man panning to close up on as if able to capture the ghost on film. "I'm getting a huge, EMF reading here Mary." A male voice said clearly, the figure holding a counter waving it around the room. "If you'd like to speak to us, please make a sound." Another women spoke holding a recorder out before her. "He cannot speak, he was chocked. I see hand prints on his neck." She whispered holding her own slender white neck, "Please young spirit be free, leave this place…" she made the sign of the cross breathing heavy as if running. "We need to all pray, " She coxed the others who began to chant in Latin.

"Leave here sprit! Bother no more!" She shouted, eyes closed she pushed her hands forward as if physically expelling someone, before collapsing to the ground. The other two rushing to her side, "He's free," she said elegantly. Glancing to the camera with a practiced sultry smile, she got to her feet slowly "House cleared." They paused as the camera clicked off then, "Cut!" the camera man hollered. The tall, elegantly dark red haired women shrugged the other two off. "I need some rest, I'm going back to the hotel." Her tone that same patronizing soft-spoken whisper she always used. Gliding out of her house she left the others to clean up the equipment.

Snorting Josh shook his head as she left, "I wonder sometimes if she is the real deal," he mumbled putting away the meter. "She is Josh," Susan defended bending as well, "You still there Max?" She spoke into her headset, "Did you get anything?" There was a moment of silence followed by a crackle of static; "Other then the cat knocking a camera over not a damn thing, this house is about as haunted as my ass." Josh chuckled gathering a cord, "Agreed." A new voice was added to the others, "We haven't got anything good in months." The man behind the camera mumbled cleaning his lenses and packing up as well. "Wish I could say they're going to cancel this show." Julia the sound girl whispered to her partner Liam the camera man glanced at her sidelong. "Are you kidding? People love this spiritual crap Mary Moon, is a supposedly the leading world authority on the dead."

"You bet your paycheck," A new figure appeared in the door way cell phone in hand, "But hold onto your asses I got some serious news." The other four in the room paused in their work. "What's the deal?" Josh called, "Another house haunted by a cat spirit? A supposed demon in the basement?" Miss Melissa Barrett was the producer of _Moonshine _the paranormal detective show, and current cash cow for the independent network. "They want a full length documentary," there was silence for the room. "Really?" Susan asked, her black lips slack with shock. Nodding Miss B crossed her arms, "They want it gritty and real, feel the genuine fear. It's just going to be five of you." Liam was interested, a chance to film something real for a change, not dark imaginary shadows. A chance of doing something worthwhile.

"Where are we going to shoot this kind of project?" Julia asked nervous, but excited like Liam. Miss B smiled widely, smugly. "I have just the place…"

-#-#-#-

"I can sense an evil entity here…it's waiting for us." Blue eyes where glued to the screen intently, as the episode of _Moonshine _played out across the screen. "Why do you watch that trash?" An amused voice spoke beside him, the blonde rolled his eyes to glance at the radiant Duo. "To see how not to do an investigation." He retorted, watching the screen again as Duo sat beside him on the leather couch in their office. "It's for research purposes," he defended offering his bowel of popcorn to the other. Accepting some Duo put his feet up, unable to help the wide smile. "How much longer now?" Full lips seemed to pull wider, "Two days, five hours, and thirteen minutes…." he spoke with a touch of sadness.

Shaking his head, Quatre reached beside him grabbing a sheaf of papers. "I ran a search of large buildings, warehouses, plants, hospitals etc. cross referenced when they closed, making it at least five years ago. Also anything with known ghost stories or eerie pasts." Duo looked interested pushing glasses down onto his nose once more. He looked the pictures slowly studying each one before moving to the next waiting for something to spark. "You still having nightmares," the blonde asked quietly. "Yes, but not about the Manor," he said absently the other glancing sidelong at the Professor. Professor. It was hard to get used to such an idea. Or that that fateful couple of days in the hell house would form such a strong bond between them.

Duo had written his thesis like a mad man after their experience wanting to get everything down before he could forget. He'd blown the socks off parapsychology. Given a teaching job, as well as a research 'lab' he'd immediately called up Quatre. The blonde now assistant, but also a legend among investigators of the paranormal himself for the evidence pulled from The Manor. "What are they of?" he asked, there as silence a second, "About this place I keep seeing…there's something there. Something I need to do or see…" he mumbled brow furrowing as he paused staring at a large ominous looking building in a white and black photograph. Overgrown, old, decrepit…

_It was dark; he was scared._

_So scared. _

_He wanted to call out, to cry…"Heero!" the word feel slow like molasses from his mouth. He hurt, his body hurt. _

_A crumpled form nearby, Heero. "Please!" his voice sticky and slow. _

_A man, a man in a white coat. Cold trickle of fear running down his back. _

"Duo! Oh my god Duo!" Quatre was panicked holding Kleenex to his nose. Gasping and wincing the other clutched his head, bright red blood trickling from his nose. "It was bad, very bad…" he mumbled. Looking down at the white paper now stained with crimson drops. "I found it. He held the paper out to Quatre the other once more settling beside him accepting the page with no small amount of trepidation, his eyes settling on the paper. "St. Jude's Psychiatric Hospital," he sighed closing his eyes he rubbed temples already wondering if this wasn't a terrible idea.

"Where is it?" the long haired man asked checking to see if the bleeding had stopped. "About five hours away. I'll get some more info on it, see what pops." Nodding Duo stretched out beside him eyes closing, hearing the so called medium Mary Moon. Snorting he smiled, " Why can't we have a TV show?" he mumbled. Quatre laughed lowly, "They don't put the shit we've seen on TV. That's for horror movies."

-#-#-#-

"I didn't want to go, I wasn't ready Sir. I need more time, I have things to do, was going to marry my girl." Heero pulled the pillow around his head tighter, eyes shut tightly. He wanted to sleep; all he wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately recently deceased Sergeant Thomas Larry had other plans. Heero had never heard a chattier ghost in his life. "I don't remember dying, I'm not even sure if I was in a lot of pain. Are you sure I'm dead?" Sighing Heero sat up. It was late afternoon he had just got off of patrol wanting to sack out and dream of his boyfriend. If he was lucky it'd be a dream with long pale legs wrapped around his waist, and even longer honey brown hair tickling him. "Sergeant you a defiantly dead otherwise when you talked to other people they would see and hear you." He said shortly, clipped, "Now I would…" he trailed off as tears began tricking down the pale, half missing face.

The young solider had been taken out by a suicide bomber. Half his face blown away, it was a wonder he could talk at all his jaw hanging grossly from his face. "Don't cry," he gruffed, "You'll see your girl again, and I'm sure there's something there. Something more then just hanging around here." The dead man may have smiled, "Why are you here sir? Where there are people dying everyday?" Heero sighed laying down again, "That I can't answer." There was a moment of silence before the other began fading out, "Good luck Sir, thanks for listening." Nodding Heero smiled eyes closing then, a small grin, it was rare for one to thank him for listening.

Fluffing his jacket he resettled on his sleeping bag, sleeping with his boots on just in case they had to bug out. Blue eyes heavy, a slow arm raised to eye level looking at the time, "One more day…" he mumbled eyes closing then. His last conscious thought it'd be a total bitch if he died now.

-#-#-#-

Thousands of miles away in an air condition condo, a couple lay in bed. Quatre was furiously tapping away on his Mac laptop, the black machine sitting on his lap. Beside him drowsing in and out, watching some shoot them up cop action movie was Detective Barton. Frowning the blonde was scrolling through, massive amounts of information on the closed mental hospital. There was no shortage of information the place had a huge rap sheet. Shaking his head at the thought he'd been working with the cops to long he was beginning to talk like them.

Light blue eyes skimmed over story after story of atrocities that where reported to have occurred there. Why the place was shut down. A sudden chill caught him by surprise, rousing his lover. Blinking green eyes rolled to him, "Come sleep…" he mumbled and the other smiled shutting the laptop and sinking down into the waiting arms. He lay there for long moments listening to the muffled explosions from the TV and the soft steady breath of lover. "Trowa?" he spoke softly, unsure why he wanted to whisper into the dark. "Yeah?" came the equally quiet if sleepy reply. "Do you think this is a good idea?" he asked voicing the fears that had plagued him since Duo had first talked about doing more research.

"You mean going to the abandoned hospital?" He murmured into sweet smelling hair, feeling more the seeing the small nod of his head. Sighing the other shrugged, "I'm not sure, I mean after that house…" Quatre couldn't help the small crooked smile that crossed his face. Despite the hellish few days spent in that place it had brought them together. It had also provided a windfall for his boyfriend when he sold the property now nothing more then a field the house destroyed and plowed under. "I know and we have been to other 'hauntingings'," he said amused. It was an understatement Quatre was inundated daily by e-mails, requests of help. To have their stories validated.

He had been to places; equipment in tow only to find out there was nothing. Nothing like the Manor. Much like Duo he wanted to see something, a new challenge. He needed to document a new case; "I want something new and challenging. But at the same time I'm scared, nervous, Duo's been having terrible visions. Something is calling him there and that freaks me out." He confided turning so his chin rested on the other's chest and he was looking into green eyes, Trowa's large hand gently stroking the wild looking blonde locks fluffed out with the humidity of the evening. "At the same time it gets your blood pumping, adrenaline rushing, and a wild thrill right?" the tall man said hand moving lower to rub his neck and shoulders under the ratty wife beater he was wearing one of Trowa's, it was to big for the blonde. Chuckling Quatre hummed in pleasure, "That's it exactly." He mumbled moving further up his body to kiss his lips slowly, softly, leisurely in no hurry at all.

Things heating up Trowa rolled them so he was on top pinning his slender lover beneath him attacking the sweet smelling neck. "I get the same rush working homicide," he mumbled looking up into blue eyes. Brow furrowing when the blonde arched back eyes rolling back in his head. "Quatre? Love?" he gently shook his lover the other shaking his head as he came back. "Sorry," he mumbled smiling, "Picked up some things, various scenes…you must see as many dead people as Heero." Chuckling he kissed swollen lips, "Maybe, but mine don't talk to me." Long arms wrapped around his neck. "Enough talk, more action," laughing he pulled the blonde up to meet him. "Yes sir."


	3. You won't be able to get rid of me now

Author's Note: Well I have a warning already for this one that's right a nice hot scene between Heero and Duo. Really nice, you can find the unedited chapter as usual on live journal. My birthday is coming up so as a treat I'm going to do a one shot I've been kicking around in my head. If I can pull it off it will be seriously cool one. Be on the look out for that. For now though enjoy some smutt!

WARNING MAN ON MAN LOVING DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Deadman Walking

Chapter 3 - You won't be able to get rid of me now

Duo glanced at the clock sighing yet again; it was only two. "You sprung a leak their Duo?" the blonde man called from the spot before his computer. A screwdriver in hand he was taking apart some ghost detecting machine. He was working on getting his equipment ready for the upcoming field trip, "No." The other called across the room, smiling a glint entered baby blues. "You going to get laid tonight Duo?" Violet eyes rolled to him, Quatre expecting the longhaired man to blush and deny, was astounded at what he said next. "Bet your ass, I'm not getting out of bed all weekend." Duo laughed uproariously at the dumbfounded expression on the others face, it had been totally worth it for that.

Swiveling in his chair Duo rocked back and forth not really focusing on the paper's he was supposed to be grading. His mind was on Heero. They hadn't spoken in two weeks, both had written faithfully to each other but the mail was a pain sometimes getting to the marine. It didn't help that Heero had been sent on one last mission before he was to be sent home. They hadn't been together physically in months. He was within hours of seeing him and he couldn't focused worried the plane would be late, worried that they would stall his return. Silly things but they made all the difference in the world.

"I don't suppose you've talked to him about our little upcoming adventure." Shaking his head slowly the braid twitched and Duo sunk further into his chair picking at imaginary lint on his jeans. "Think he'll come," Duo mumbled glancing to his friend, "There's no way he'd let you go alone. That boys a marine through and through." Nodding he worried a nail, eyes glancing to the picture of the building on his laptop the stories Quatre and shown him swirling through his head. He jumped as his cell blared out; he ignored the laughter from across the room. "Hello Zechs," he recognized the number. There was a deep chuckle on the other end, "Hi Duo excited?" the other man smiled, "Unbelievably."

"Glad to hear it, but you're not escaping my clutch's. I've heard some interesting things."

"Who squealed?"

"A little bird may have told me things…"

"Is this bird blonde? Who wear's too tight pants?" Violet eyes shot a dirty look at his partner across the room. The man studiously ignoring him, working on whatever he was. "I keep my secrets. I also have some information for you…"

"That could be helpful,"

"It will be, dinner tomorrow night. Seven at Alfie." Duo whistled, "Pricey you must love us." He teased, "You know I do round them up we'll have a family reunion."

"Alright, we'll see you morrow night." They said their good byes and Duo hung up standing slowly he prowled quietly until he was standing before the other. "You told dad?" he said slowly, using their secret nickname for the older man. "I maybe let slip…when we where chatting the other day." Sighing Duo shook his head, "Well he said he has some info for us, and wants us to meet for dinner at Alfie." Blue eyes looked up hopeful, "Wow swanky place, when are we going?"

"Tomorrow night." He said turning to head back to his desk, eyes glancing again at the wall clock, it had only been fifteen minutes. "Damit," he muttered sitting back down, damn determined to focus on his papers. If he got them marked then he would be able to kill more time.

-#-#-#-

Heero woke suddenly as the plane jolted, blinking he glanced at the window grinning at the familiar cityscape beneath him. He was home. Home, where Duo was waiting. He was fairly giddy with excitement about it. He glanced beside him, other men who where returning state side, and across the plane where other's sat quietly, sporting a motley collection of injuries. They where headed home for a final time.

Strapped in they prepared for a final decent the plane landing easily if a little bumpy taxing across the run way. He was ordered to stand then ready to disembark his duffel over his shoulder he could barely contain himself as he walked off the plane blinking in the bright sunlight. He closed his eyes briefly savoring, It wasn't the scorching, ravaging sun of the desert this was home sun. Mild, bright, if a little hot for the time of year. He slowly descend to the tarmac, eyes peeled for the familiar figure, wondering briefly, stupidly if he had changed since they had been apart.

Duo found him first, gasping he felt tears clouding his eyes. He had planned this moment for so long. He would walk over, hug him sedately…but all good intentions flew out of his head as he saw that familiar tousle of hair under the beret. With a half laugh half sob, he was running, arms wide, "Heero!" he yelled. The other turning grinned widely, dropping his bag he opened his arms and Duo was in them jumping as he was held tight. "Heero," he sobbed softly the solider feeling the wetness against his neck. He smiled softly own eyes misting over. T hey stayed that way for long moments until he was pulling away wiping his eyes he smiled at the other face puffy and red, "Sorry." He mumbled suddenly embarrassed, realizing he was acting like some girl out of one of those trashy romance novels Heero seemed so fond of.

Deep blue eyes where drinking in the sight of his lover, real, and in his arms for the first time in so long. He looked just the same, a little pale and thin but gorgeous in the fading light. "Let's go home…" he mumbled taking the long fingered hand Duo squeezing it tight as they walked slowly to Duo's Jeep. "Home for good?" the other asked tentively, a small smile crossed his face, "Absolutely. You won't be able to get rid of me now." Tears where running from purple eyes all over again. Heero tossed his rucksack in first, sliding in beside his love sighing. It was good to be home. Home in springtime.

He watched as trembling hands turning the keys before gripping the wheel knuckles white, tightly gripping the steering wheel. He was taking gulping breaths, eyes closed tightly. "Duo?" a gentle hand was on his shoulder running down his arms to take the tightly gripped hands. "M'ok," he mumbled but the tears running through already tightly clenched eyes. "Come on baby let me drive." A sniffle and he nodded the pair getting out to switch places. Heero settled in the driver's seat, threw the vehicle into gear before reaching over grabbing the hand of his boyfriend as they pulled out heading for home.

Duo didn't say anything save for the odd sniffle, and hitching breath as they wound towards the apartment. Heero who had been living on base in the bachelors quarters had moved in just before he'd left. He hadn't had much to add to the place but it was a start. He kissed the knuckles as they turned into the lot getting parking. Parked they got out Heero grabbing his bag, Duo sticking to his side like glue. Pressed shoulder to hip Heero wrapped a big arm around his waist pulling him close pressing a kiss to his temple inhaling the soft scent of his shampoo. Heero knew it was dangerous thing especially since they where just entering the lobby.

He kissed a high cheek bone feeling the heat of his flushed cheek, the tang of his salty tears. They shuffled to the elevator Duo hitting the button as Heero kissed the corner of his mouth. "Heero," he sighed turning to kiss him firmly, softly sweetly as they backed into the open doors. Pinning him to the metal wall as the doors clanged shut and they where lifted skyward. The gentle kiss turned hot, Duo soon lost all reason. The elevator shudder to a stop chiming as the doors open and the pair stumbled out still locked together. Giggling Duo pulled back, before diving in again grabbing him close. With a growl Heero pulled away hefting him over his shoulder and marching to the door. "Heero!" Duo gasped, "I'm too heavy," snorting the solider turned so Duo could unlock the door. "You weigh less then my gear," he teased hearing the door open and they where inside.

From his position Duo gave Heero's ass a sharp slap, "You're going to pay for that one…" he teased dropping his bag he strode to the bedroom tossing him onto the mattress amongst the many pillows Duo had. Laughing widely Duo sat up quickly shedding his board shoes and the hoodie, Heero recognized as one of his own. The tight white t-shirt was almost see through, he could see the perk little pink nipples teasing him; and the metal dog tag glinting in the light sent a surge of possessiveness through him. Heero had to sit to unlace his boots, feeling Duo against his back pulling his hat off and slowly unbuttoning his over shirt. Sharp white teeth bit his ear lobe, "Love you in uniform," he mumbled running his hands under the over shirt now smoothing across the green shirt underneath. Boots and socks off Heero shrugged out of the shirt with the help of Duo, turning he pulled his t-shirt shirt off, as eager hands where helping unbutton his pants. He heard a surprised pleasured gasp from his lover, and eager hands where running across the hard slabs of muscle. Heero had bulked up over the last months, and he would be lying if that hungry look in his lover's eyes wasn't a ego boost.

Big callused hands where on slender hips undoing the jeans and sliding them off tossing them across the room, sucking in a breath at the tight, red little bikini briefs he was wearing. Stunned Heero froze eyes drinking in the pale smooth thighs, the oh so tight briefs with the white socks and white t-shirt. Duo was blushing brightly, "Do you like them? I wanted to do something special…." He mumbled looking away, Heero swallowed thickly. "So fucking hot," he mumbled bending he kissed the toned stomach pushing the shirt up, hands rubbing up and down the thighs. Gasping Duo arched up already hard and straining. He watched the muscles of Heero's back bunch and flex as he moved lower kissing him through the material, rubbing his aching erection through the crimson material. "Heero," he moaned leaning up he bent pulling at Heero's pants, unable to formulate what he wanted to say with Heero's mouth teasing him.

Pulling back slightly he wiggled out tossing the combats away, grinning as Duo tugged at his thighs bringing Heero's own straining erection to his eye level. Violet eyes stared at the tent in the tight boxer briefs, military issue. Teasing touches through cloth, hot breath, warm tongues. Before Duo felt Heero pull the briefs down ever so slightly, enough for him to spring free. Without hesitation Heero was swallowing him sucking hard, gasping Duo arched into the mouth fingers digging into the muscular thighs he was holding. Not to be outdone he pulled the briefs down lips and tongue working the pulsing organ. Moaning softly and sucking they played, teasing for long moments. Duo was gasping, gripping the base of Heero's impressive length he pumped in time with his mouth, his other hand cupping the heavy sac messaging and playing feeling Heero shift and moan.

Heero slid that taunting crimson cloth to the side not taking it off just sliding it to the side. He let go of Duo long enough to suck on two fingers sucking quickly before returning to the erection roughly as his fingers probed the tight entrance. As Heero slid one finger in, and Duo gave a small cry arching back as he came suddenly flooding Heero's mouth. Panting he released Heero as he was milked dry by the other. His erection began to flag a little, after the short but intense orgasm. Chuckling Heero pulled away flipping Duo. "We aren't done yet baby," he grinned pushing the shirt up further he kissed his way down his spine fingers teasing again. Duo came to his knees shoulders falling as Heero messaged and stretched him it had been so long.

-#-#-#-

Edited for content see profile for link to lemon

-#-#-#-

It was long moments before they moved, Duo first thighs and lower back already hurting as he rolled off wincing slightly. Feeling Heero slip from him, and the warm proof of their love making trickling out. "Wow…." Duo mumbled, laying down stretching, one sock hanging from his toes, those crimson underwear biting tightly into creamy thighs. "Agreed," Heero said falling to lie beside him. Wrapping a big arm around him tugging the other close, "I missed you so much," he whispered in the pale ear pressing a kiss to sweat damped curls. Violet eyes turned firmly as Duo turned to face him tangling their legs together. "I missed you too," Duo replied setting his forehead against Heero's. Long leisurely kisses, roving hands on hyper sensitive flesh. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Laughing softly Duo parted kiss the other's nose, "I guess the briefs where a hit," he teased watching blue eyes flash with lust. "You need to wear them all the time," he half teased, half demanded. Sighing Duo rested against the strong chest listening to the steady heartbeat, feeling the warm flesh. Heero yawned above him, "I'm going to have a little nap then round two baby…" he mumbled tugging him close. Duo smiled a secret smile as his own eyes heavy as he slipped off into a heavy nightmare free sleep.


	4. See you soon

Author's Note: Well I have been extremely busy. Taking more courses online so I can better get a teaching job. Also recently purchased a car, so that's good news. The course though takes up a lot of time. It sort of sucks. Anyway enjoy the next installment here, also be on the look out for a new one shot. I finished it as a sort of birthday present to myself I will post it on the 23. It's not to bad. As always thanks for reading.

Deadman Walking

Chapter 4 - See you soon…

_He didn't want to turn around. Shaking he clutched his hands at his sides eyes screwed shut. "No, please no…" he begged to empty space. Despite his pleas his eyes opened. The man stood in front of him grinning, teeth gnashing in the rictus skull. Duo screamed. _

"Duo!" the gentle shaking woke the other, chest heaving and panting he sat straight up, strong arms wrapped around him comforting. Heero was shaking, that scream had been terrifying. A cry of genuine terror, one that Heero had hoped they had buried in the damn house a year ago. "Heero…" he mumbled pressing his face into his neck breathing deeply. Heart rate slowing he pulled back smiling shakily into the worried pallid face. "I'm okay, I'm sorry…" he said smiling with the hope he didn't look as shaken as he felt. The visions where getting stronger…

Blue eyes searched his own, "What's this about Duo?" he asked lowly, knowing the other to well. That wan smile was back, "I'll tell you…but not quite yet…" he answered cryptically. It was late Saturday afternoon the pair had spent almost twenty-four hours in bed. Heero having been roused from his own doze by the terrified screams of his lover. Now as they sat staring at one another a seed of suspicion seemed to take root in Heero's mind. Something was up, something that Duo was hesitant to tell him. "All will be reveled I promise," he spoke softly eyes on the clock, "I better shower we got to get going soon." Standing he pecked his boyfriend on the cheek, long slender body glowing in the fading light of the windows. "Want to join me?" Still suspicious Heero unable to deny, nodded, slapping the tempting ass as they disappeared inside the small space. Thoughts of the nightmare pushed aside for now.

It was a while later cleaned, shaved, and dressed in nice pressed pants and a blue dress shirt Heero stood looking at the framed degree. The silver frame leaning on the packed book shelf surrounded by other framed photos. Pictures of him and Duo, picture of them with Quatre and Trowa. Trowa, Quatre flanking Duo dressed in robes and holding his degree; smiling widely. Heero focused on that one feeling the familiar curling of guilt in his stomach. "Ready love?" Duo asked coming up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist hugging the other tight. Feeling a thrill at the hard muscles, under the too tight dress shirt. Heero really had bulked up. They where going to have to get him some new clothing. "What you looking at?" he glanced around the form eyes scanning the shelf, his jumbled books with titles ranging from _Guide to Parapsychology _to _Pet Semitary. _He wasn't looking at that however, he was looking at the framed paper bearing the school crest, and his name beginning with Doctor. Awarding him his doctorate. "I'm so sorry," Heero said softly, pulling Duo close as the other came to stand by his side. "I should have been there."

Duo half smiled, he had been upset at the time. Wanting Heero to see him in his moment more then anything. He had well known though that Heero was a solider, loyal to the core, and away doing a job that the couldn't imagine. He loved the big lug no matter what. "Its ok Quatre sent you enough pictures of it." He teased, tugging him away from the shelf in the living room and to the door. "Come on we're going to be late." Snorting Heero shrugged into his soft shell, "I just got back from overseas, do they expect us to be on time?" Duo's laughter followed them out of the apartment.

They where late, but only by ten or so minutes, the other three already there waiting. Trowa grinning widely slapping hands with Heero, Quatre hugging him close, and Zechs adding his firm no nonsense handshake to the mix. Once they had all exclaimed over Heero looking so tanned and well, they placed their orders, chatting idly until their drinks came. Heero feeling the familiar chill in the air glanced across the room watching half interested as a pale waiter wearing a much different uniform, older, and bloodstained paced the back of the restaurant. Looking agitated, and worried, he kept disappearing in and out of the kitchen. Heero was trying to place the decade of the uniform he wore. The forties? Maybe, "Heero?" Duo nudged him reaching out to touch the now icy hand shivering he glanced around well aware of what that meant. "Here?" he whispered, nodding amused Heero glanced at the others; Quatre was wearing a huge shit eating grin. "Ahhh it's good to have you back…I always like to know when the dead are about."

They all laughed, Trowa raising his beer, "To Heero for coming back to us alive, but bringing the dead." He offered the others raising their glasses, and clinking. Conversation was animated and lively, the all three trying to fill Heero in on what he'd missed. The man listened attentively holding Duo's hand in his lap, as Quatre talked about the work he was doing for Trowa. "I feel sort of copish now," he teased glancing at his lover. "When I'm not playing side kick to the Prof." He winked at Heero, nudging Duo.

Their food came, delicious and probably overpriced but the company was wonderful; Heero began to relax, groaning in almost orgasmic bliss it had been so long since he'd had such a delicious meal. Life had been full of freeze-dried junk and whatever the mess tent had managed to scrounge together. Duo watched his love out of the corner of his eye with a hint of amusement. Heero was one of the few people in this world who understood, better then anyone, what it truly meant to be alive. When you spoke with the dead you appreciate the living.

Dessert was served followed by cups of coffee and a sudden lull in the pleasant evening. The mood had changed, tense crackling Heero felt it a once. It was finally here, whatever had been bothering Duo. He switched then completely, moving from lax and happy to attentive and on guard. He was about to speak when his attention was caught by a figure.

A women…a man…he was unsure, unable to tell as it slowly shuffled across the room. The hair was wiry, dark, standing on end. They where wearing scrubs…white…but these where stained. "With blood…" he mumbled aloud not realizing he had spoken. Duo's head snapped towards him, "Heero?" he asked softly the others still oblivious. The something was getting closer now, thrown into sharp relief. A waiter passed through it, shivering, thinking he had crossed some sort of draft. The person, once person never stopped. Barefoot, slowly moving, forward. Heero suddenly realized why he was having such a hard time recognizing the gender. It was wearing a dirty, tattered, straight jacket. Those brown smears, dark and angry, but the person kept coming.

"Heero what is it?" Duo was worried Heero seemed to be staring intently at nothing at all. The others had finally noticed something was amiss, Duo bit his lip, Heero exhaled a cloud of vapor the area around him suddenly bone chillingly cold. "No…" he mumbled, face suddenly seeming to turn to stone. Duo glanced back and forth wishing not for the first time he could see what Heero could. The solider finally got a good look at the other. The patient was missing their eyes, head lolling, as those dark bloody sockets seemed to stare right at him. He came closer, and the rest of the world fell away. In the middle of the high class restaurant, the ghost wearing the bloody straight jacket came face to face with Heero Yuy.

"What do you want?" Heero was staring them down, determined not to shrink away. It was never a good thing when the dead sought him out personally. That demented smile got closer, inches from his face… "See you soon…" it hissed before a cackling laugh that made Heero jump a foot, banging the table in the process.

The ghost vanished. The world spun back into motion and he was once more in the brightly lit restaurant with his friends who where currently staring at him like he had lost his mind completely. Swallowing thickly he slowly turned to a very pale Duo, staring at him helplessly. The other three just as intent. "Duo…" the shaggy headed man began slowly, softly not wanting to make a scene. At the same time he wanted to run screaming. "Yeah Heero?" the long haired man whispered, throat having gone suddenly dry and crackly. "Why did a ghost in a straight jacket just tell me it would 'see me soon'?" Whatever colour was left in his face drained away and he looked as pale as cheese.

Quatre's mouth fell open, "You mean just now? It was here?" the solider nodded slowly eyes never leaving Duo. There was something there something lurking just below the surface, a secret. A secret that involved nightmares he woke form screaming, and dead people in straight jackets. "It's a long story," he mumbled, Heero crossed thick arms, "I'm not going anywhere."

-#-#-#-

"Shit," he mumbled rewinding the tape, slowing the speed and watching the replay. "Anything?" Julia mumbled leaning over him, the young slim blonde, gazed at the screen interested, her headphone looped around her tanned neck. "Not a damn thing," Liam groused, as he once more sped through what seemed like hours and hours of Mary blathering on about the dead she was seeing. This hotel appeared to have ghosts aplenty, but all had been camera shy. Sighing she sat, "Nothing on the audio either," she confirmed resting a chin on her hand seemingly deep in thought. Blue eyes rolled to her counterpart and camera man Liam, the short stocky man was very serious about his work. Soft brown eyes hard staring at the screen as if trying to make something happen.

"Do you believe in any of this shit?" she asked twirling in the swivel chair thinking. They where finally back home, reviewing footage in the studio in an effort to cut and paste together a worthwhile episode. Something that was increasingly difficult. The audience wanted real, wanted scary, wanted fear…and all they could give them was wind, the odd dog howl and the thump of an old house settling. Liam shrugged, eyes never leaving his work, "I would like to…like to actually get something." He grunted frustrated he was stuck here doing a cut and edit job to make it actually look legit.

"Do you think this full length feature documentary we are doing if going to work?" She asked trying not to show her own trepidation. Despite all the other haunted sites they had been too, this hospital, St. Jude's seemed to be the real deal. The evidence spoke for it's self. The info was patchy in parts, but the story was juicy. A mental institution screamed haunted, the lost lunatic souls of the damned. It would make for compelling TV. The problem was they hadn't had all that much luck. "It can't hurt can it? I mean what we go for a week shoot some creepy decrepit building set it to some ominous music…they'll love it." Julia nodded thoughtfully, "I guess you're right…" she trailed off still more worried then she out to be. Liam reaching the end of the tape watching the mesmerizing snow static across the screen for long moments. "I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

-#-#-#-

It was heavy thick silence that had descended on the table. People laughed and chatted around them, glasses clinked, and cutlery clanged against plates. Heero exhaled slowly processing the story Duo had just given him. From the amazing news of the popularity of his course, to the mandate for new research…new research meant ghosts, haunting. He had explained that they had found a place, a place that he'd been having visions of, that seemed to call to him Heero had wanted to question him further but was stalled by a brief flick of dark violets. He would get the details later. "I'm sorry," Duo mumbled taking his hand and holding it tight, relived when Heero squeezed back.

"That being said, before decisions are set in stone I think you better hear what I have to say." All eyes turned to Zechs who pulled several manila envelopes from where he had them stashed away in a brief case. "I had some serious research done into the facility, and you may want to know about this stuff." Nodding Heero gave the hand one last squeeze before grabbing a folder and opening the stuffed envelop surprised, the information was copious and Heero reckoned none of it had to do with rainbows and unicorns.


	5. This is about to get weird

Author's Note: I know I'm sorry. I'm busy and it's summer which is prime reading time for me. Also working on the psyc course for school so been super busy lately. Anyway here is the next installment of my horror enjoy this is one of my more complex plot lines hoping to be able to keep it all together. So for now enjoy and as always feedback appreciated.

Deadman Walking

Chapter 5 - This is about to get weird 

"The building was originally built in the 1880's, by the State as a place for the criminally insane and dangerous." He pointed to the first set of photo's the small stone structure, with dour faced white clad figures outside staring at the camera. Silence fell over the table as the photo's where passed around and Zechs spoke low and quiet each listening intently. "There is not a lot of information on the early days. We can assume however it wasn't pretty, there where no rights and sanctions in those days for criminals. The very worst of the worst where sent their; pedophiles, sexual deviants, serial killers." There where some photo's, black and white of men with shaved heads a small board with their name and social number on it. One was staring at the camera a lunatic look in his eyes.

"It was closed at the turn of the century, and stood empty until 1910, when a large new extension with cutting edge technology was added." There where photos of construction, pictures of the finished product. A large imposing building, that seemed to go forever. "It was reopened as St. Jude's in 1914 just as the First World War began, now a hospital." He reached into the other envelope searching and finding the picture he was looking for. An older photo, with hundred or so white clad nurses, doctors, and orderlies who where standing dourly before the camera the plaque for the opening of the hospital in the foreground. "From what we could find of those years, there where was a couple of things that seemed to stick out. The first was an influenza outbreak in 1917, and then again in 1922. It wiped out a good deal of the sick wards, the hospital trying to keep it contained." There where pictures of row upon rows of white swaddled bodies being lowered into grave by men with cloth tied around their mouth and nose. "The 1930's brought a laundry list of problems, the severe depression took it's toll on the quality of care as well as the staffing."

More pictures of gaunt looking men and women lining up to get soup, or rations from those doling them out. More photo's of sick looking wards, the once beautifully white ceilings now dull, cracked, bed's overflowing the rooms. Dirty looking sheets, it looked disgusting. "It was closed then about mid way through the 30's, and abandoned for years." The older blond looked grimly at them, "Here's where we are about to get weird, it was reopened in 1952, this time as St. Jude's Asylum. A mental institution headed by this man…" long fingers pulled a photo from his stack handing it to Heero who glanced at it in passing before sending it to Duo. He felt the hand that was resting on his knee clench and Duo gasp softly. Sharp blue's looked at his lover, still looking pale, and for the first time Heero noticed the dark circling his large eyes. "Dr. Romulus Heart," Zechs continued drawing a frowning Heero back to him, "A young gun-ho doctor trying to make a name form himself. On the very cutting edge of therapies for the insane he ran an effective well thought of hospital." More photo's now better quality, showing a man pointing at people strapped into various machine's. Obviously showing off.

"From what we understand from 1952 until 1962 the hospital was the finest institution for those who suffered from serious mental illnesses. Dr. Heart had a 90% success rate, people coming from all over to be admitted and treated even internationally." Newspaper clippings in little covers, toting the hospital and the amazing Doctor Heart. "I'm guessing things are about to get weird," Trowa said glancing to the head of Chang corporation, the tall man in the expensive suit grinned. "What makes you say that?" He asked the detective amused, the man had his note pad out scribbling away true to his nature. "From what I've gathered watching horror movies with Quatre, generally haunted scary places have seen some serious shit to leave behind such horror." Heero grinned at that, he loved that detective. "You're very right Tro, Zechs you're fluffing this lets get to brass tacks." The other across the table gave an ironic salute. "You're both very right this is about to get weird. Something happened at the hospital…something that no one had any idea about. All that is in the record is that after 1962 the hospital stopped taking patents, stopped hiring, stopping allowing people out." Silence all eyes on him.

"For five years nobody went near that place…until him." He pulled out another picture, handing it over a colour photo of a gaunt, starving figure with wild terrified eyes. He was badly beaten his face swollen and bloody. "His name is unknown, they found him running naked down the road away from the hospital. He was babbling terrified, begging for help. He died in hospital several days later from a massive hemorrhage, before they could get anything from him. The authorities however went to the hospital to find out what had him so spooked." Duo's hand found Heero's wrapping tightly around it, squeezing it in a white knuckled grip, unaware he was doing it.

"What they found was a massacre," he said in barely a whisper not wanting those around them to hear. "Everyone inside was dead." The final bundle of papers where police reports, "The remaining thirty patients, ten orderlies, ten nurses, and Dr. Heart." They where quit a moment longer before Trowa spoke again, in the same deceptively calm quiet tone. The one he used when he was doing interrogations. "Why?" he asked simply, Zechs shrugged. "They have no idea, they do however pin all the deaths on Heart, said he went as lunatic as those he helped." He tapped the reports, "It's almost...Nazi-esque in the fact he had been conducting experiments on those left. New radical, therapies as well as stuff that was just terrifying." He looked at the dog-eared fading pile of fragile looking papers under his fingers. "Truthfully I had to stop reading. It's…." he trailed off with a helpless shrug. "Anyway after that the place was shut down and hasn't been open since. Save the stories that the place is beyond haunted. The city is unable to sell the property so it simply sits and rots."

Finished then he sat back sipping his coffee, the other in various states of unease, lost in thought. "I'll leave these things with you, but Duo," he pinned the Professor with a worried stare, "I want you to think about it, before deciding anything." Heero nodded as well, "I think that's a good avenue." Trowa snapped his notebook shut, firmly, "Shall we meet Monday in the dungeon?" he asked glancing at the other three. Quatre and Duo nodding, Heero looking confused and a little hesitant. Quatre hastened to explain, "Our lab we call it the dungeon, but it's our set of rooms at the Uni."

Nodding then they shook off the heavy conversation finishing off their desserts, coffee, before standing and shuffling back out into the mild whether. They said their goodbyes, hugging Zechs, before promising to call him when they made a decision. The two couples left then, Duo and Heero getting into his big truck. They drove in silence, Duo kept glancing a his lover shifting on pins and needles. Almost sick with upset. He didn't want Heero to be mad at him, he had wanted to tell him. His mind was churning wavering between self-pity, anger, and finally acceptance. As they parked getting out, Heero still silent, and solemn Duo following like a kicked puppy up to the dark apartment.

The door shut behind them with a soft thud and Duo had it, ready to apologize beg forgiveness. Completely give up on this hair brained idea. Heero turned to regard him slowly as he opened his mouth ready to speak, instead of his carefully crafted words a sob erupted and he was crying then. Heero stricken hurried over to hold him, hushing and comforting, only serving to upset Duo more and he cried, sobbing out apologies, Heero felt awful. He wasn't mad at Duo, truth be told he was scared. Terrified. He didn't want to go…not to a mental asylum…never. Duo subsidizing a little Heero got them into the bedroom then kissing Duo softly he tasted salty tears, parting he smiled at little a the hiccupping sobs Duo gave quiet now save the odd sniffle. His face puffy, and eyes swollen, his nose red Heero smiled helping him to strip out of his shirt. Duo happy Heero wasn't ignoring him, eagerly helped striped Heero as well shrugging out of their shirts, hands dropped to fastening on pants. Material pooling at their ankles, Heero groaned the little bikini briefs Duo where wearing where white tonight. Duo blinked at him innocently, "You're killing me baby," he muttered pulling them into bed. Snuggling together, Duo flicked on the TV wanting ambient noise in the background, making him feel less alone, less isolated.

"Tell me what you've been seeing," Heero said softly Duo surprised rolled so he was looking up at Heero from his chest. Resting on the strong steady heart beat. "How did you know?" he asked softly Heero smiled giving him a squeeze. Resigned Duo told him about seeing the place, seeing them in the place, the forcefulness of the visions…the pull. "I need to go there Heero, I feel it…like a siren's call there's something there I need to know." He frowned, shaking his head, "Does that make sense?" Heero nodded slowly, his abilities where limited to the dead and seeing them, hearing them when they wanted to talk. Visions, possible futures that was Duo's area, he sighed heavily. "I don't really believe in fate, I like to think I make my own destiny." He smiled ironically, "In this case I'm thinking we don't have choice." He mumbled Duo looked at him neither elated, nor upset simply accepting. "You sure?" he asked softly slithering up to kiss his lips, long slow, and sweet. Parting, Heero ran his hands down Duo's slender back, teasing the other, almost overwhelmed by his want for this man. He was head over heels.

"Yeah…" he mumbled hands dipping to play with those oh so tight underwear. "Until Monday though…we are not going to think about it." He mumbled groaning as he dipped his hands in the material further. All talking finished.

-#-#-#-

_He was somewhere, too white, too bright. His nose was filled with the smell of antiseptic, a hospital? The screams reached him then yells, white noise, ignored by those walking around him. He spotted a trolley pushed by a scrub clad nurse, filled with cups of pills. Stopping to pass them through the holes to the patients within. _

_He was in a psychiatric hospital. _

_Gasping he whirled around, was it that hell hospital? The one that they where going to? Was he seeing the past? Trying to focus, he glanced around again…no it was too new, too recent. Where the hell was he? "Hello?" he called vainly wondering if maybe this was just some sort of dream he was conjuring on his own. _

"_I'm telling the truth!" the yell caught him off guard, he whipped around, the yelling and commotion coming from the end of the hall. "Please don't, please!" the voice begged, barefoot the longhaired man hurried towards the end door. Ajar now, there where figures inside wrestling with a small figure. Thrashing and screaming, as they tried to pin… him? They managed to stick the figure with the needle waiting until the thrashing stopped and it stayed still before they moved away._

_Duo backed away watching as four burly men in scrubs left, "Strong son of a bitch," one mumbled rubbing his eye, "Crazy as a shit house rat though…" they wandered off, closing the door with a click. Duo watched them go for a second before moving slowly to the small window looking into the white room. The figure was wearing hospital pants, an ugly paisley, his feet bare. "Who?" Duo mumbled watching as he breathed regularly, but he was wearing a straight jacket. The shaved head was turned away, Duo wanted to bang on the glass, reaching up just as the person in the room was rolling towards him._

"Duo," the gentle shake woke the other groggy violet eyes glanced at the grinning man leaning over him. Heero kissed his neck, "Dreaming?" he asked Duo nodded, "Yeah." He smiled feeling languid in the early morning. Moaning when he realized it was Monday. He had class soon, then plan making for the upcoming trip. He and Heero's weekend was over. "Nightmare?" the blue eyed man asked, Duo frowned in thought trying to hold onto what he had been dreaming about but it was already slipping away. "No, I don't think so." He mumbled sitting up, he turned kissing Heero again, "Don't start or you're not going to make class." He mumbled smiling, Duo laughing got out of bed Heero smacking his ass as he left.

With nothing better to do that morning and not wanting to be separated from Duo, Heero joined him heading into work. Duo late pointed him in the direction of his office before pressing a quick kiss to his lips and running off to his final class. Lazy, he wandered outside for a bit taking in the scenery. He had never gone to university, maybe he would…he was done his contract now with the military moving from regular army to the reserves. Maybe he could take some classes, feeling somewhat inadequate that his boyfriend had a PhD. Sipping his cooling coffee he wandered into the building that housed Duo's 'dungeon' starting when he caught sight of the women swinging from a rope. He paused glancing up at her, she was wearing a long poodle skirt, her cardigan was pink and unbuttoned her face bloated and staring tongue protruding from swollen lips.

Shaking his head Heero moved on, heading down the stairs. He found the large metal door, smiling at the placarded bearing Dr. Duo Maxwell, feeling a swell of pride he took out the keys Duo had given him, trying the door first surprised when it opened. He stepped in hearing voices, multiple voices. "Hello?" he called glancing around, impressed with the size of the room. One side bore a large wooden desk, computer, book shelves over flowing. A table with papers piled high, two large leather chairs flanking an IKEA looking rug. There was a large TV in the centre of the room with a couch matching the chairs, behind it a long table and more shelves piled with papers, books, and electrical equipment.

"Hey Heero!" a cheery voice called, a figure emerged from somewhere among the far shelves tools in hand. He recognized the blonde locks under the black military style hat, he was wearing a long black and white striped shirt over dark denim. "Hey Q, thought there was more people here heard voices." Quatre nodded, "TV, watching _Moonshine," _at the confused look Heero was giving him he came over to explain, warming to the topic. "It's this paranormal research program. You haven't heard of Mary Moon?" He looked amazed, "No should I?" he asked as they settled on the comfy couch glancing to the tall, statuesque women with dark hair fluttering around the screen. As several others clad in black followed with various electronic equipment in hand. "She can see the dead too," Quatre explained looking expectant at him. Heero nodded, "Well?" Quatre pointed at the screen, the camera now focused on a corner of a room. "Do you see the ghosts?" Laughing then Heero shook his head, "Doesn't work like that, I don't usually pick them up. Sort of a more personal thing." Quatre looked crestfallen, Heero felt bad, "There's a girl hanging from the main hall there, in a poodle skirt." The blonde looked amazed; "No way!" he hurried away grabbing his camera and scanners. "Let's go take a look!"


	6. The dead will wait a long time

Author's Note: Next chapter! I'm not sure if anyone is actually reading this one but I enjoy it. Though at the moment the part I'm on sort of stuck on, I'm sure I can figure it out though I usually do but I do have a couple of stories on the good I should do some work on. Anyway for now enjoy!

Deadman Walking

Chapter 6 - The dead will wait a long time for a loved one

"Now, as this is out last class and our last hour, I'm turning the floor over to you." He walked across the front pushing his glasses up onto his head. The classroom was packed, every seat was full, to the point where students sat on the stairs. Duo didn't need to guess why. He had made a deal with his students on day one; he would answer no questions of his personal experiences with the paranormal until the final class. "As promised I will now take questions." Every hand in the room shot into the air. Duo wanted to sigh, unsure if he was going to be able to get through this.

He started with a young looking girl in the front row, one he recognized who always sat in the same space, had been to every class. "Yes?" he asked watching as the hands descended as all ears turned to her. "Sir," she began, "Have you ever seen a ghost?" Duo smiled a little. "Yes," he said simply the mutters began and less hands rose into the air. "Yes?" he gestured to a boy in the back, "In your writings you talk about a man, you refer to as H?" Duo nodded; "That he can actually see and talk with the dead?" the doubt was evident in his voice.

The eyes that had watched the questioner turned to him, "The question is do I believe if he was telling the truth about his ability?" There was utter silence, usual for such a large classroom. Duo smiled widely, sitting on the edge of the desk. "I knew H when we where children…he was special." He said cryptically, he had the students in the palm of his hands, "I have seen him in action so to speak." Duo thought back to his thesis, the one that had rocked the world of parapsychology. He had used Heero for his central topic, choosing to call him H for privacy purposes. Telling his story in relevance to the Manor they had spent only a couple days in.

"Not only do they tell him things, information only the deceased would know; but there are things that others experience around him. While you are generally unable to see what he is seeing, you can feel what he is feeling." There was a moment of silence before more hands, voices calling, general chaos erupting around the room. Duo grinned; making a mental note to tell his lover the sensation he was causing.

-#-#-#-

"Over there, near that hedge." Heero pointed, and Quatre swung the camera as they wandered the campus. "Who?" Quatre asked trying to get something on tape, Heero frowned… "Ummm male I think, car accident most likely hard to tell their torn up pretty bad. Serious road rash." Heero watched the moody ghost sitting on the bench looking morose and sad, Heero interested sat beside him Quatre still taping. "Are you waiting?" Heero asked the torn figure softly, the face turned towards him. Despite the warmth of the day Heero's breath came out in a puff of visible air. Quatre smiled widely catching it on film. Heero didn't turn away in disgust from the man; he could see it was a man now. He had been wearing jeans, t-shirt, and what looked to be a letterman jacket. Matching the current jackets he had seen wandering around the campus, this young man had recently died.

"Accident?" the ghost nodded, his left eye dangling from the socket. His face was all road rash and his neck was at a hideously broken angle. "You where hit," Heero guessed, and he nodded his one untouched eye looking at him sadly. Willing him to understand something, "Where you waiting for someone?" another small nod that neck wobbling unnaturally. "A date? A girl?" another nod, "Is she still here?" He nodded again. Heero, a secret romantic at heart felt his chest thump. He glance at Quatre then the blonde looked like he felt, sad to hear such a story. "Her name?" Heero ventured, the ghost looking at him for long moments, Heero realizing he couldn't speak. "I'll see if I can tell her ok?" the ghost seemed to smile a little, before beginning to fade out. Before he disappeared however the lips moved and Heero caught the jist, 'not her fault'. He nodded, and the other was gone.

"Wild Heero," Quatre said snapping the camera closed. "When you're around things get a hell of a lot more interesting." Grinning the tall, broad figure stood as they wandered back to the workroom, Duo would no doubt be back soon. He had a promise to keep however, and he determined to see it through. "What did he say to you?" Quatre asked and the solider shrugged, "Nothing he couldn't speak his injuries where to severe." They where silent a while longer. Reaching the building they when inside before Quatre spoke again, "When you say the injuries are too severe what do you mean?" Heero thought for a moment he had never really considered the mechanics of his ability. "If they've had an accident that effects their speech, like a severe neck injury or beheaded, burned etc." They pushed open the door still speaking, "Hey!" a cheery voice called from his desk.

Heero turned smiling at his lover, "Hey love." Coming around his desk looking causal, yet professional in his dark jeans, blue collared shirt, one of Heero's, the shared dog tag winking around his neck. Making the man feel a surge of possessiveness. "How was the last ever class?" Quatre asked with a grin, making Duo chuckle. "Wild, the last hour was question hour and they where most interested in you," he pointed at Heero coming closer to him, not touching but nearly. "Me?" he asked confused, and Quatre grinned. "Ahhh the legendary thesis was put under the microscope." Shaggy chocolate head turned form one to another, "I'm lost." Duo explained, "You know I wrote my doctorate on our experiences in the house, you where the main focus and it was you they where most interested in. A man who can see and talk to the dead? It's the stuff of movies." Heero was both flattered and embarrassed.

It was a different world here. In war, in the military he hid his ability away. Having learned through sheer grit and determination of his own, how to modify. Close off sometimes so the dead couldn't find him. So people would believe him normal. It had been born of necessity, this ability to camouflage…before he had learned however; he shuddered hard slamming the mental door on that thought. He would not go back. He was here with the people he had come to love, consider family who not only believed in everything he said but never for a moment questioned what he was. He shrugged modestly, Quatre sensing his discomfort headed for the couch, "Ask us what we where doing Duo," he called out as the long haired man stepped closer to Heero for a quick kiss. "What where you up too?" he mumbled against the others lips kissing him again. "Ghost hunting," he teased wrapping his arms around him, ignoring Quatre pretending to retch. "Shut your face, I spent a year having to watch you and Tro all lovey-lovey." They kissed once more before separating.

"Speaking of which where is your man?" Quatre pulled open his phone checking for messages, "He's working a case said he'd be here this afternoon." Nodding Duo sighed, "Well give me time to finish these papers, and marks." He grumbled heading back to his desk, Quatre waved Heero over. "Come over here Heero lets see if we can find our boy." Duo settling back to his desk perked up, "What boy?" The pair explained the ghost on the bench and his request to talk to the girl for them. Duo was quiet a long moment, looking suddenly sad, "I know who you're talking about." He finally said, Duo tapped on the laptop a few seconds before turning the screen to them. "Dan Halloway, starting quarterback for the football team here when I started working on my Doctorate here." The other two skimmed the headlines, featuring a shot of what looked like an all around good guy. Handsome, talented, and smart. That is until while hurrying to meet his girlfriend, a Miss Mia Romas, he was stuck and killed; a hit and run victim.

"It was only two years ago it happened, and they where both just first years at the time…" Duo trailed off brow furrowing, "Wait…" he mumbled riffling through papers. Locating the class lists, he flipped through the pages finding the name he was most interested in. "Oh wow…she's in my class." He showed the others, Heero nodding firmly. "Don't suppose you know where I can find her? I have a message to pass on." Duo looked thoughtful for a long moment. "A lot of the students get together to chat at the coffee shop after class. Some of the more advanced students, ones who are interested in this as more then just an interesting extra credit." Heero suddenly felt his adrenaline pumping; it was a mission now.

They left quickly Quatre grabbing his camera as they hurried to the packed coffee place, the switch between morning and afternoon classes responsible for the mild chaos. Duo had caught onto some of the fever, as he panned the place spotting some familiar faces grouped around the back table. He went over the students spotting him, "Professor Maxwell!" they greeted eager, "Join us?" they offered, all having thoroughly enjoyed his class. Hoping he would do more classes in the following years. "Not right now, any of you know Mia Romas?" several heads nodded, "Know where we can find her?" one of the students piped up. "She works at the bookstore, she was headed right to work after class." Thanking them they hurried aware, Quatre grinning, "It's like being on _Moonshine, _we are exorcising ghosts."

The bookstore was quiet this time of year, and the cashier pointed out Mia, the dark haired, dark eyed girl was pale, petite and held an air of sadness about her. They froze now unsure what what to do. " What do we say?" Quatre finally asked, Duo looked thoughtful, "She's been taking my class I think she'll be receptive." He walked over slowly, "Mia?" she looked up smiling at her Professor, "Hello Professor Maxwell, what can I help you with?" He shifted uncomfortable now, "Actually we would like to talk to you for a moment," Nodding she told her boss she was taking five minutes before they left the store, settling at a table in the nearby food court. "Mia," Duo began, swallowing thickly suddenly unsure what he was going to say. "You remember today when we where speaking about H?" She nodded, looking small and fragile to him. Her smock was too big; a child in her mother's apron. "Well," he looked helplessly to Heero, eyes pleading for help.

No one's fool Mia put two and two together, the big solid, tanned man was handsome. His face was serious, but his blue eyes seemed haunted. Too old for such a young face. "Your boyfriend," Heero began, and Mia froze eyes wide, "He was hit and killed a couple years ago." He spoke softly, comfortingly, "He was to meet you outside on the bench by the hedges in the main quad." Mia gasped softly, no one knew that, only she knew. "He met me there to pick me up from work." She whispered a trembling hand raising to her mouth, it was surreal. "He wanted me to tell you something." Heero continued softly, "Wanted me to tell you, 'it's not her fault'." She was crying then, great tears rolling from her wide soft eyes, how did he know? How could this man know these things? No one knew she blamed herself…if she hadn't been working here, if he hadn't insisted on picking her up.

"How do you know?" She said looking into those blue eyes. "He waits for you still." The blue eyed man said softly and she lost her composure, crying in earnest. "I'm sorry," he spoke again patting her hand. She clasped his, "I didn't believe. I took Professor Maxwell's class because I thought maybe on the off chance. That he's there and waiting." She whispered, Heero looked at her a long moment. "I have learned that the dead will wait a long time for a loved one. Sometimes though it's up to the loved one to let them go. Give them peace." She nodded, smiling through the tears thanking them and mumbling she needed to work. They wished her the best watching as she walked slowly back to work. She paused then turning back to Heero, "It's a great thing you do." She said with a sad smile that belayed the statement. Nodding he watched her disappear back to work.

Quatre took a shaky breath looking down at the closed camera. He hadn't been able to film that. It seemed something so intensely personal. "Wow," Duo mumbled and Heero agreed. It had been a hell of a morning.


	7. If you go, I go

Author's Note: So I haven't forgotten just been very, very busy. It's also summer weather so spend a lot of time outside, reading my trashy romance books. Anyway this chapter is a lot of filler, but it's moving the storyline along. For now enjoy!

Deadman Walking

Chapter 07 - If you go, I go

We have a new assignment," Susan said in her wavery, attempted imitation of Mary her idol. The Max, Josh, and Mary sat around the table. Completely ignoring Julia and Liam circling them filming. "St. Jude's Psychiatric Hospital, now abandoned." She clicked the remote for her laptop the camera turning to pan he pictures as they scrolled across the screen. "It had a long history, but as usual we will not look into the history preferring to judge a haunting on what we feel there." She said airily, black lips smiling slightly at the camera.

"We will be doing a week long investigation," Mary said then in that soft, far away tone she always used. Liam moving the lens to her immediately. Her skin fairly glowing in the low light of the library, the usual meeting place for the society, "A large building that has a terrifying history." She breathed deep shuddering, "I can feel it already, it calls to me." Blood red lips trembled, gasping, as she clutched her head. Max beside her patted her back theatrically they knew what was up. She gasped sitting straight up trembling slightly, "The dead they call to me…they seek me out to ease their pain." She spoke as if she was miles away, looking at something distant. She sagged then as if being let go holding the arms of the chair.

Nodding Max turned to the others, "The plan is we leave Monday, and will stay on site the entire time. Camping out on the very grounds." No one spoke, Mary reached out taking their hands tightly, "Light protect us, surround us, within us. Keep us safe and hold us close as we venture into the world of death." She whispered they ended with an "Amen." Liam clicking the camera off.

"-#-#-#-

"I'm thinking we should leave next Monday," Duo began. Fingers nimbly wielded the chopsticks as he ate from the Chinese takeout container. Trowa had shown up half hour ago with the food much to the happiness of the others. After their morning adventure they had set about the business of getting ready for the up coming research expedition. Duo finishing grading, marking papers, and wrapping up his first semester of teaching. Quatre and Heero had argued good naturedly packing up the high test, and delicate equipment; much of it new. Quatre excited explaining everything with such detail it had Heero's head spinning over filled with information. He had no idea this kind of equipment existed. Special camera's to capture ghosts, special film, and special detecting equipment. Heero laughed, "Just ask me I'll point them out."

Quatre had laughed and went right on talking as everything was carefully packed away. When Trowa had come they had settled on the couch, pulling over chairs they gathered around the map and information piled on the table. "How long are we going to spend doing research?" Duo shrugged, "I'm thinking a week max," there was a collective exhaling of relief from the other three. None ashamed by their trepidation, hell even Duo wasn't looking forward to this. "I don't think we should stay on site," Heero said pulling the map towards him. "What do you mean?" Trowa spoke slurping some noodles. "We go in whenever we want to do said research but leave, don't spend the entire time camping out right there." The blonde grinned, "That's a great idea, we can stay at a nearby resort I saw in Cartwright. The nearby town, it's like a five star joint." He hurried over to the table pulling out some sheets and returning it, "I was looking for places that where nice because I figured we would vacation a little while we where out."

Duo accepted the papers Heero looking over his shoulder, whistling it was a nice place. "I know right!" he thrilled, Trowa glanced at him. "Can we afford this?" Quatre waved a hand, "I'll foot the bill for this no problem." Duo glanced at him over his glasses, "I'm pretty sure the university will, they gave me a huge grant." Laughing they ate and planned, all in favor of Heero's idea to leave and return. To get away from the place, be in touch with the outside would. It would make all the difference. They had well learned their lesson with the Manor.

The wrinkles where ironed out, they would leave next Monday morning at nine, four hours of driving they would take Heero's truck and Trowa's SUV. Make reservations for a week, do their research, and be out of there Friday or continue vacationing before returning to the city. Finished their food, Quatre and Trowa cleaned up, Heero watching them with a small smile. A two more mismatched pair you would never find. Quatre in his constant multi coloured skinny jeans, horror movie shirts, today's sporting Freddy. Trowa in his shirtsleeves rolled to his elbows. He had discarded his suit jacket, his badge clipped to his belt and the shoulder holster pulling the white material taught.

Still bemused he looked to Duo, his love frowning. "What is it?" he asked worried, the slender man looked into deep blue eyes. "I'm worried," He spoke softly not wanting to alarm the others, "I'm worried we are waking into something like we did at the Manor, something we can't control…something…" he trailed off, unable to formulate what he wanted. "Something evil?" Heero supplied, aware they where talking very quietly. "Yes," he whispered looking pale, frightened violet eyes under the buzzing glow of the overhead lights.

Heero wanted to lie to him, tell him there was no way they could ever repeat that. Yet he was scared too. They must be insane to be trying to do something like this again. "I'm so scared, yet I need to go. I have to go Heero." He looked pleading and terrified now, "It's drawing me, in my visions, in my dreams…I feel like it's not just us anymore. There are others that are appearing. Others that will need our help." A big callused hand held onto Duo's then, warm and real, "If you go, I go." He said firmly Duo smiled wanly, lifting to kiss the big knuckles, "I love you Heero." He mumbled smiling watery on the verge of tears. Heero swallowed thickly feeling a heavy weight in his pocket, a pocket where a ring sat. A silver band with their initials on the inside…a wedding band.

The other's joined them once more and they where back to chatting and working out the itinerary of tests they wanted to run on the hospital. Heero was only half listening though his thoughts on that little black ring box in his pocket. He was waiting, waiting for the right moment. Sighing internally he squeezed the hand he still held smiling a little. Despite the fact they maybe once more walking into some death trap he was happy, there was no place on this earth he would rather be then with the only three men who understood and accepted him fully. The only ones who loved him for who he was. A small niggling doubt sought to gnaw at him, that darkness of question that had once called to him tearing apart. He slammed the mental door on those thoughts, his attention returning to the conversation at hand. He wouldn't go back there, he refused.

"Heero you think?" blinking he looked into questioning violet eyes, "What sorry?" He glanced around the others looking at him bemused, "Sorry lost in thought what's up?" Shaking his head Trowa grinned, "They where volunteering you to be official ghost spotter." The others laughed and Heero's mind moved away from his dark thoughts. He had to focus on the upcoming trip.

-#-#-#-

"Have you ever heard stories about the abandoned hospital?" Susan held the tape recorder nearer to the group of young people standing outside the local mom and pop grocery store. "Oh yeah, all the time," the seeming ringleader answered glancing to the black ring of the camera. "What specifically?"

"Well that if you go there Dr. Bloody Heart will get you and cut you up."

"Bloody Heart?"

"Yeah, like the doctor that killed all those people. Like he's the guy." Susan scribbled a note, 'Bloody Heart,' "Is he like the boogeyman?" The teen shrugged, "I dunno all I know is that every time we try to have a party, or some people go out there to party they always come back within the hour. It's impossible to be there for a long time." He finished looking nervous now. Almost afraid. Susan intrigued pushed harder, "Why is it impossible to stay?" there was a moment of silence and their faces shut down, as if the light behind their eyes went out. "I don't want to talk about this anymore…" they left them then Liam, shutting down the camera turning to look at the two women. Julia looked confused, "What happened?" Liam rolled broad shoulders the large black camera dangling from fingers, "It looked like they where scared, really scared." He mumbled, a light gleaming in his eyes, it seemed legitimate….like they where actually getting somewhere.

They hurried across the street heading for what passed for a downtown section of the small town. The place was a tourist trap, small little unique boutiques just opening as the summer was getting going, no doubt determined to make a go of it despite the 'ghost' for lack of a better word, of St. Jude's hanging over it. Liam once more hefted the camera as they approached what looked like a greasy spoon. There where only five older men sitting at the table but Susan bustled in looking as self important as always. "Excuse me gentlemen could I have a word?" they looked up from their respective coffees. One wearing a toque narrowed his eyes, clearing his throat, "You the kids making that movie?" Liam and Julia glanced at each other, before he was once more looking through the eye piece. "Yes we are investigating the-" the man cut her off with a wave. "We know what your doing looking into that hospital." He grunted glancing at the man beside him, with a shake as if saying kids these days.

"Yes well, I was just wondering if maybe one of you gentleman could tell us a little more about it?" Susan asked brushing long black hair over her shoulder. The men where dour faced looking back at their coffee, before one man wearing a faded plaid jacket stood gesturing towards the booth in the back corner. They followed taking a seat Liam still rolling, "Well I reckon I know a little about that place." Susan eager had her notebook out, "Anything you can tell us sir," nodding he reached nicotine stained fingers into his pocket fishing out a ratty looking cigarette case pulling a broken stick from inside. He flicked a wooden match lighting the tip, before inhaling a wheezy. Coughing a little, rolling the stick like an old pro. "I was young but I still remember," he scratched a bristled chin pulling the cigarette out.

Susan scribbled furiously as Liam rolled finding himself intrigued by the older man's story. "I remember seeing the man…he was in a dirty, torn straight jacket. Running, away from that place." He spat the last as if it held a bad taste, "My mother and I saw him first passing him on the road we knew he was from there, so we locked the doors and drove directly to the sheriff." Susan looked up, "Who was it?" the old man shrugged, "Dammed if I or anyone else knows. He died before he could say anything. It was enough though, they drove up to that hospital of horror." He shuddered looking away, the white cancer stick almost down to the filter now. He pulled it out, stubbing it in the heavy ashtray with trembling hands. "It was horrible," he glanced at them, "That place is marked, marked for evil." He held up a finger shaking it at them, "You be warned to stay away from there. That place has left a dark pall on this town, and we just be getting over it now. Don't go stirring up more trouble." He stood then limping a little, looking pallid and grizzled in the fading light of the window. Susan thanked him the old man stumping out without an acknowledgment. Liam clicking the camera off again, "That was interesting…" Julia muttered flicking off her own equipment. Susan glanced to her notes, "We need to find that guy he was talking about." Liam looked at her eyebrows raised, "What guy?" She snapped her notebook closed looking grim, "The dead one of course."


	8. After all no one can see the dead…

Author's Note: Wow…so no I am not dead. Despite what people may think. I just happened to meet someone, he's a sweetheart, a good man, and like any new relationship were just sort of in that honeymoon phase so I haven't really been writing much. It's also been so nice this summer just been enjoying myself. That being said I still have every intention of finishing this story I really do like it. So don't give up on me and this story and I deff try to get more out to you.

Deadman Walking

Chapter 8 - After all no one can see the dead… 

The week leading up to the big adventure was hectic and to Heero's mind somewhat fun. The resort was booked, their two best rooms on the dime from the university. Equipment was packed, plans where made, and Duo finished his marks by mid week freeing him up for them to spend time together. A mini honeymoon of sorts, they had decided they would move out of the ratty apartment and into something better. With Duo now a working professor, and Heero had more then his fare share of money from combat pay, and years of having nothing to spend it on. It was fun, it was homey, and best of all it was what normal couples did.

Life for at least a little was idyllic, save for the impending trip but even that seemed distant and pushed aside. Heero had seen no more dead man in straight jackets. Duo however, Duo was having bright, blinding visions. In varying states of distress with vary numbers of people, but all in that damn hospital. There was something there he needed to find out, to understand. He'd be damned though if he could figure it out. The dreams though, the dreams he knew he was having them but forgetting most of them, slipping away like granules of sand. They where also important he just couldn't get it straightened out.

Sighing wearily he sat on the edge of the bed staring at the wall mind churning, Sunday night had come all to soon. The pale lithe figure was wearing a t-shirt of Heero's the material falling to mid thigh. His braid was loose, tendrils curling about his heart shaped face, pensive, and pinched in deep thought. "Penny for your thoughts?" Heero asked, settling beside him, the soldier's dog tags clinking softly resting against the taught muscled chest. He wore nothing save the tight, boxer briefs he favored. Violet eyes glanced to him large and liquid, searching deep blue for any signs on fear or trepidation. He saw nothing but steady calmness Heero was a rock.

Without words he wrapped his arms around his lovers neck working himself into the wide lap feeling callused palms already working the hem of the shirt up a muscled thigh. Catching sight of those underwear, they drove him nuts, and Duo knew it. He had promised himself he wouldn't be sidetracked; he was going to get the truth from Duo about his thoughts, what was bothering him. All good intentions flew from his head however when those hot lips where on his and Duo was withering in his lap; moments later all good intentions flew out of his head.

"_No! Please!" Those cries again, heartbreaking and somehow familiar. Duo didn't hesitate, bare feet moving across the shining linoleum. Determined to get to the room where the now much softer cries where coming. They had drugged him, they always did make him docile and quite. He got to the small window, glancing in to see where the other lay immobile and silent now. Maybe this time he would see a face…_

"_Not yet," a quiet voice came to him then, beside him by the door. He gasped turning quickly. No one had ever spoken in a dream to him before. Wide eyes tried to focus on the figure beside him, but the dream was already fading blurring. "Not yet…" _

Duo's eyes sprang open. He wasn't scared or crying, but he felt like he might want too. He was snuggled safe and sound against Heero listening to the soft snores beneath his cheek. He struggled to recall the dream feeling as if it was of some vital importance, but it was almost gone like so much dust in the wind. Sleep already tugging him back to the world of the slumbering. Yawning he snuggled closer to the other asleep seconds later, he would awake refreshed but unable to remember any of it come morning.

-#-#-#-

"Higher Heero," Trowa grunted as they pushed the final case into the back of Heero's truck. Grunting and sweating in the early morning sun, both men dressed similar in faded denim, and t-shirts, Heero's a deep green, Trowa's black. Finished their work they latched the tail gate slapping each other five as they leaned back against the bumper resting waiting for the other two to gather the last of the paper work. "What do you think Heero?" Trowa asked softly, eyes invisible behind his dark Oakley's, the marine sighed shrugging. "No idea, Duo is the one who sees the future." He teased airily, belaying the mounting sense of dread he felt. Trowa nodded, crossing muscled arms, "Got your gun?" Heero snorted, "Always."

"Alright boys pack it up we're off!" The blonde yelled storming into the sunlight. He had traded his normally tight jeans for baggy black shorts that fell to his knees, his tank top was blood red, and his bucket hat was blue. He looked like a twelve year old kid, Heero chuckled spotting his own lover and grinned. The unseasonably warm weather had Duo wearing kaki coloured shorts, white wife beater, with a gray zip hoodie sleeves pushed to his elbows. Aviators sitting atop the mop of chestnut hair. "Ready?" He pecked Heero on the cheek as they parted to entre the cabin of his truck. Settling in they buckled up just as Heero's phone crackled and Trowa's voice came out, "Ready to role Deadman?" he teased, Heero chuckling picked up the chunky phone, built to be rugged in combat Trowa had the same one except grey instead of black they doubled as walkie talkies. "Ten, roger Eagle Eye." He replied throwing the car into gear and following him out of the quiet campus and towards the highway.

The small convoy rumbled along the asphalt as the sun crept higher into the sky, The small town was almost five hours away but with traffic and speed they would no doubt make it in four and half. Still a long drive for the four men. Several pit stops, for snacks, then one for lunch and they where soon outside the city where forests of green rolled by. Duo comfortable and quiet had drifted off headphones in listening to the soft strains of classic rock lull him away. Heero wide awake and driving listened quietly to the oldies as trees gave way once more to something resembling a town but on a much smaller scale. The area was small towns, and theirs was approaching within the hour. Ahead he could see the sun speckled roads, Trowa's black SUV ambling along leisurely, and the odd car headed the opposite way.

"I see a red door and I wanted painted black," Heero sang along softly, in a surprisingly good baritone eyes panning the roads and trees, somewhat board.

Until he saw him.

Heero's foot moved from the accelerator and the truck began to slow, the figure walking along the road in the afternoon sun turned as he slowed thumb jerking in the air as he walked along. Heero slowed further not sure why he did, the Rolling Stones singing on. The man on the road was unusual, different, yet Heero found himself slowing more and Trowa rumbled on not noticing…or not seeing the man with his thumb in the air. Heero did though, the man was carrying a rucksack over one shoulder. He was wearing dress greens; his wedge perched at a jaunty angle over a cut that was high and tight. A haircut Heero well remembered, he ran a hand through his own shaggy mop hair he had grown out when he'd been transferred over into special ops, yet he was a marine and he recognized a marine when he saw one. Even one that looked a little different.

He thought no more about it as he pulled over rolling down his window as the other approached, wide smile on his face. Heero got a better look as he got closer, feeling the breath in his lungs whoosh out, and the familiar chill run up his spine, he knew now why the man looked strange. He was approaching, closer, his tie neatly clipped, his aviators dark, and boots making no sound despite the gravel shoulder. Heero felt the wind from the open window tug at his hair and t-shirt, yet the man now standing close was unaffected. "Hey, thanks for pulling over, been out here a long time." The man was at the window now smiling, he was handsome Heero noticed first. Very handsome, blonde hair, muscular build, not at tall as Heero but close to six foot, his uniform circa 1962. This solider was dead.

"Where you headed marine?" Heero asked, ignoring that creeping darkness and fear, waiting for the other to remove his glasses and have his eye hanging out of his head. Find a bullet hole in the back of his head, but the ghost was intact looking very real. The man outside his window grinned, "Just outside Chemfield," Heero nodded, "I'm headed there myself want a lift?" Smiling again, that wide perfect smile, he nodded, "Greatly appreciated sir." He moved towards the back seat, and Heero briefly wondered if he was going to have to open the door when suddenly he was sitting there with his pack. Heero nodded throwing the truck back into gear and once more following his friend.

Heero glanced in his review mirror, "What's your name marine?" the other seemed to come to attention, "Corporal Cecile Johnson, but everyone calls me CC sir." Heero nodded, "Enough with the Sir Marine, I work for a living Lieutenant Heero Yuy." The man in the back, CC, grinned wider. "I knew there was something about you I liked." The shared a knowing look, Duo in the passenger seat gave a small sigh shift head lulling back but white ear buds in place as he slumbered blissfully on. Heero glanced back to his other passenger intrigue, "When did you get back solider?" he asked softly eyeing the small purple ribbon pinned to his chest. A Purple Heart recipient; a hero. "Not so very long ago," he smiled wanly at that eyes focused on the trees passing outside. They where quiet then as the truck rumbled on and the trees once more closed in.

-#-#-#-

"Patient #2386," Susan mumbled as the four stood around the small grave marker worn by the seasons. It had taken the better part of a day to locate the records of where the unknown man who had run naked and terrified down the road in the middle of the night. Away from that hospital, only to die two days later. "They never bothered to learn his name?" Max asked astonished, Mary beside him breathed deep shuddering as Liam moved the camera to her. "He sleeps restless…" she muttered eyes closed muttering. The others circled the grave glancing around at the large monuments to others, put there by caring family yet here he rested.

"He's not here," Mary was murmuring, her red hair catching the afternoon light. Her pale face turned away. Something was tugging at her subconscious, something big and dark, it was weird. Maybe though this was the real deal. Her usual golden hazel eyes rolled to the camera her gaze distant and far, practiced, "He's still there…" she whispered, knowing that in editing they would add some dramatic music here and fade out to stills of the sky or clouds rolling. Some sort of stock footage they had taken. "Great stuff, we'll wrap it up for today and head out to the hospital tomorrow?" They all agreed breaking to head out for the shitty little motel that the station had paid for. Mary Moon, born Mary Murphy; a good Irish name, had been warned by Miss B if they didn't get something good _Moonshine _was going to be cancelled. She gritted her teeth, maintaining that airy, aloof attitude all the way back to her room in the hotel.

Her serene façade slipped then, and her normally pale pretty face twisted in anger. She was not going back there…she refused to go back to that hand to mouth existence. She was a low level medium at best, she couldn't see the dead, never could; but she could act, and do her research. She had been hustling grieving families when Miss B had approached her, pulling her out of her dusty little side store and into stardom. She was Mary Moon, the physic on _Moonshine _where she and her team not only hunted down the paranormal, but helped families as well. The fame had been marvelous, three years she had been doing it and the money, perks, and her notoriety in the paranormal world was becoming legendary. Mary had worked hard to get where she was and dammed if the flagging ratings where going to stop her. Angry she stomped around the room yanking her notebook out of it's hideaway. Miss B had known, had always known, always giving her the prior information. She maybe a fraud but she always played the part to the hilt, and this hospital was a gold mine. She had plans, big plans, this documentary would put them back on the map.

A slow smile began to slide across her face, as she studied the pictures memorizing faces so she could describe them later, pretending to 'see' the dead. She snorted rubbing already tired eyes, the contacts she wore to make her eyes that bizarre colour where very annoying. "I'll be ready," she mumbled determined, she was going to give the performance of a lifetime. She maybe a fraud but she was a damn good fraud, snorting she flipped the page, "After all no one can see the dead…" she whispered, loosing herself in the papers.


	9. Semper fi

Author's Note: Sorry again here is the next chapter, haven't been writing but I will definitely try to do more. This story is however quite a bit longer then the original, not sure how that turned out but it did. Still plugging my way through it promise! For now enjoy the next installment.

Deadman Walking

Chapter 9 - Semper Fi

"Just up here sir," the solider in the back seat said pointing to the gravel road, at a break in the trees ahead. Heero nodded, guiding the rumbling truck towards the spot, he stopped at the wide path over chocked with weeds now, looking dark and unpleasant in the late afternoon light. "You sure Corporal?" Nodding he was suddenly out of idling truck and beside the window, "Yes thank you, I have someone I need to meet." He spoke in that same soft tone, but now a sad smile seemed to play across his face. Heero returned the nod, "Good luck Marine," he said as he turned heading down the road the large pack slung on his shoulder once more, he paused turning. "Hold onto him Sir," he spoke eyes shaded once more by the glasses, "They can be taken so easily." Straighten he saluted smartly, "Semper fi." Heero returned the salute, "Semper fi." Blue eyes watching as the figure walking the road began to fade out, until nothing but the rusting leaves and dirt kicking up in the wind was seen.

A soft snort and Duo awoke blinking and stretching, Heero moved to look at his boyfriend. Yawning the slender man straightened blinking in the sun, the headphones fell from his ears, as he turned smiling at Heero. Slumberous violet eyes, regarded him, "Hey we there?" he quirked voice thick and quiet. Heero unable to speak shook his head, unable to stop looking at his lover, the words of his hitchhiker rolling around in his mind; 'hold onto him'. "Not quite," Heero replied glancing back down the road once more on the off chance Corporal CC was still wandering down. Duo glanced around, "Where are we?" he mumbled frowning at the gravel path. Sighing Heero leaned on the steering wheel, "If I had to guess the entrance to the drive of St. Jude's." Dark eyes widened, "But why?" Heero smiled a little, "Dropping off a new friend." He mumbled before throwing the truck into reverse, according the his GPS they where ten minutes from the resort and they where no doubt way behind the other two. "What do you mean Heero? Did we pick someone up?"

As they got back on the road Heero explained what had happened, Duo was both amazed, and pissed that Heero hadn't woken his up. "I'm sorry love," he mumbled as they rolled to a stop at the traffic light on main street. The resort was just outside of town on the far side. It was just fine with Heero, he wanted to be as far away from that place as possible at night. Duo half smiled, "Can't stay mad, anyway what was he like?" They headed through as the light changed, "Different,"

"How so?"

"He didn't look dead, but he was." Duo frowned, "Still not understanding," Heero sighed eyes on the road as they passed more colourful looking shops. "Usually the dead look just like they died. Headless, bloody, or stretched out neck that sort of thing…but he…he was just himself." Duo thought, "You said he was wearing an older uniform?" Heero nodded spotting the turn for the resort and heading through the elaborate gates, and to green manicured lawn. "Wow," Duo mumbled looking around, Heero grinned, "Yeah Marine circa 1960's with a purple heart. Going to go out on a limb and say probably a Vietnam vet." Duo hummed thinking, a slow smile on his face a dimple appearing as the pulled in beside Trowa's already parked SUV, where a blonde was stretching his legs.

They parked, Heero listening the crackle of the overheated engine, glancing to his lover. "I really am sorry for not waking you," he said. Duo leaned over the console kissing him hard and hot, parting Heero dazed watched amazed as Duo licked his lips. "Forgiven, besides I get the feeling we are going to see him again." He turned opening the door missing Heero's surprised face, unknowingly echoing his own sentiment from earlier.

Stepping out he shook out long legs as Duo went to check in, Heero met up with the other two. "Lost you there for a bit?" Trowa asked coming around, Heero shrugged, "Picked up a hitchhiker." Trowa raised an eyebrow, "A dead one." Quatre's mouth unhinged.

Inside Duo was picking up keys the pretty well dressed lady behind the counter telling him they had a nice bar and restaurant on site, as well as full gym, pool, and spa as well. "We hope you enjoy your stay Mr. Maxwell," she smiled as he accepted the keys to the cabins. The place was set up with luxury rooms with a living room, bedroom, small kitchenette. It would be more then comfortable. Keys in hand he wandered back to the parking lot, in time to see Quatre almost tearing his hair out. "You didn't tell us!" He was all but yelling, Trowa looked amused and Heero looked chagrin. Chuckling Duo came up beside his lover, feeling a strong-arm wrap around his waist automatically. He leaned close, "Got the keys," he handed a set over, listening to Quatre rant as the boys began to take out there suitcases. "He is nuts isn't he, crazy." Quatre muttered sighing as Trowa dropped his Burton suitcase he had two stuffed full. Duo laughed as Heero set his black bags down, a big suitcase and a smaller duffel. "Brought enough stuff Q?" he asked the blonde designing not to answer as they trundled towards the doors. They rolled across the lobby headed for the elevators. Heero glanced at his large wrist watch, it was almost two. "Some R and R before dinner?" They all agreed, rest today and tomorrow they would head out to the hospital.

-#-#-#-

"To a fruitful expedition," Quatre held up his glass of beer, "To seeing some more ghosts," Trowa added, "To solving these visions." Duo lifted his glass and all turned to Heero, "To all of us making it through the week." He finished softly, the others clinking beer glasses softly in the lovely dinning room. They had spent a pleasant afternoon, Trowa and Heero exploring the site very impressed with the gym and pool making plans to use it in the morning.

The dining room was half full as other guests trickled down, according to the information Duo had got, a lot of rich city dwellers spent their entire summers at the resort. "This place is wild Duo," Quatre commented smiling as the black and white dressed waiters brought them their meals. "I know," Duo smiled impishly behind his glasses, the rooms where fantastic Heero had already tried out the bed soft and cozy he had a solid three hour nap while Duo clicked away already documenting what had happened to Heero, and himself. He had decided to carry a tape recorder in addition to Quatre's filming just to make sure he didn't miss a thing.

They ate in good company maybe laughing a little too loud, cracking jokes, and drinking perhaps more then they should have. Duo was fuzzing pleasantly when they finally left the table heading for their rooms, he watched Heero hungrily form behind as they headed back to their rooms. Trowa and Heero where still talking football as they walked ahead of them, Quatre chuckled, "Easy Duo, wait till you get to your room at least." The long haired man shared a look with his best friend, and the pair hurried to catch up with their boyfriends. Duo leaning into Heero pinching his ass in the elevator. Giggling he cuddled into him as they got off on the same floor. Heero well aware his boyfriend was probably tipsy was feeling pretty fine himself.

Feeling fine all the way to their room where they called a goodnight to the other couple before opening the door into their room. Duo slammed the door, advancing on Heero. The marine smiled as he was pushed into a nearby chair in the small living room area. "Stay…" Duo told him, before he stripped out his collared shirt, black tonight. The tight jeans he wore and underneath, oh god underneath… Heero lost his mind.

-#-#-#-

Heero woke promptly at 0500 his internal clock a finely tuned machine. The warmth in the vicinity of his chest moaned faintly grumbling as he moved to leave the bed. Chuckling Heero kissed a sleep-warmed cheek, he would have a bit of a headache this morning. Standing he stretched his nude body dog tags tinkling as he bent. Purple eyes half silted appreciated the sight of that well muscled, limber body before Heero tugging on workout clothing and Duo closed his eyes to sleep a bit longer.

He woke again at about six with his phone tinkling out a tune, his head pounded a bit and his mouth was dry as cotton. "Yeah," he answer, "How you feeling oh fearless leader?" Duo grunted a bit into the headset. Laughter from the other end, "Get your ass up I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in fifteen minutes." Duo bit out something that seemed like an affirmative before hanging up. Swinging his legs over the bed he stood slowly feeling his head throb. His lower back was sore, he grinned it had been a hell of a night. That sappy grin followed him to the shower.

Clean and dressed he headed to the dining room suddenly wanting something greasy and fattening. He spotted Quatre right away the blonde looking like he was more at home at high school then ghost hunting. Duo sat across from him eyes still a little blearily staring at the shirt he wore, it was a white t-shirt, tight, hugging his upper body and it had the black outline of a man hanging from a noose. Duo smiled despite himself. He'd gone with a red t-shirt himself, black cargo shorts and a pair of puma's. "How you feeling now?" the blonde was playing with his camera, "Like I want a greasy breakfast." Laughing he nodded across the way, "Buffet, help yourself."

Duo heaped a plate full returning to the table eating heartily. "Saw the boys just before you got down, they where headed up to shower and change be down shortly." Duo nodded opening his notebook they had planned to investigate different parts of the large hospital each day in an effort to cover the most ground. Violet eyes roved the map, small highlighted notations today they where going to looking into the west wing, the newer part of the hospital and if Zechs' plans where to be believed it consisted of the therapy rooms, male dormitories, and possible children's ward. "I think we should go slow, taking it a bit at a time and stay together." Quatre laughed, "Good horror movie advice." Duo was glaring at him as the other two showed up moments later. Looking flushed and bright eyed for the day. Heero dropped a kiss to Duo's cheek, "Feeling ok?" Nodding he waved his concern away, "Yeah got some Tylenol and food good to go."

They got their food sitting down to eat, and ask what the plan was when Duo who'd been sort of half in his own world reviewing his carefully laid plan in his head; felt his headache suddenly sharpen. He gasped as a blinding pain followed and his eyes rolled back in his head.

_Heero was looking at him frightened, eyes wide, mouth moving but Duo couldn't hear. _

"_Heero?" he called voice thick and sticky. Heero was mouthing again. Unmoving looking staring still, straight, and somehow ridged. _

"_Heero?" he yelled again. All at once he could heat Heero and the sound rattled his brain. "RUN!"_

_Duo gasped gripping his ears, realizing Heero was wearing a straight jacket. _

He gasped flinging forward splattering blood on the white tablecloth of the dinning room shaking. He felt Heero around him, holding him tightly. Gulping he coughed the pain fresh and sharp. "Bad," Duo muttered, "Very bad…" he whispered. There was silence as Heero held a Kleenex to his bleeding nose. While he fumbled for his bottle of pills, popping two and crunching. Quatre laid a gentle hand on Duo, almost recoiling instantly. The harshness of the vision stunning him, he saw it in vivid detail, and heard.

Quatre recoiled as if bitten, "Holy shit Duo," he wiped streaming eyes, "What was it?" Trowa asked, "Heero, Heero in a straight jacket." He said softly, Heero's head snapped up looking at him a stricken, haunted look passing across blue eyes before they shuttered. Trowa was the only one who noticed. Duo was coming back to himself, holding onto Heero's arm. "That place," he mumbled, looking up at three pairs of sad eyes watching him. The tension thick, where they really going to do this?


	10. A wise man once asked me

Author's Note: Still plugging away at this, promise. I want to finish it the story seems to take on a like of it's own. Thank you for all of those who stick with me on this. I think it will be worth it in the end. I hope at least. For now enjoy the next installment.

Deadman Walking

Chapter 10 - A wise man once asked me what good a gun can do against a ghost

Across town just as Duo was getting into his shower, the crew and cast of _Moonshine _where rumbling in the old van to the outskirts of town. Liam had barely slept the night before; he was psyched to get something today. Wanting to get out early to get some good shots. Julia was riding shotgun with him her long blonde hair blowing in the breeze from the open window. The wind was warm, and fragrant with the approaching summer's day it would be a hot one, a hot week and a hot investigation. Her long tanned legs crossed, her small shorts riding up a little higher by design. Her blue eyes glancing to the solid, muscled man beside her, Liam was all kinds of hot, soft, beautiful brown eyes. Shaggy dark brown hair almost black. He was gorgeous and Julia was well aware she was gorgeous. So why had he never made a move? Silly thoughts, on a warm morning heading for their first day of filming the investigation.

Behind them in a black SUV the team rolled on. Max and Josh ridding in the front while Susan and Mary where mediating in the backseat, 'centering their power' they called it before an investigation. A ritual that was just as much superstition, as was necessary. They turned onto the overgrown gravel path, where yesterday Heero Yuy had stopped to drop off his hitchhiker. Slowly, bumping along the long misused trail, the trees seemed to blot out the sun as the moved further in. "This place is spooky," Josh remarked glancing out, commenting moments before they rounded a blind corner and the hospital hove into view. Mary, eyes wide sucked in a breath, a sudden unaccountable chill running down her spine, and not at all pleasant.

The others where in similar states of shock, the large, gleaming building sat a top a hill, probably once an imposing sight, now a foreboding one. They dipped down before cresting a smaller hill and entering rusted, crumbling gates. Signs hung off the wire proclaiming, 'No Trespassing' and 'Keep out Danger'. They ignored these warnings, secretly thrilled, this would make excellent footage. There was a large horseshoe that had probably once been for drop off of patients now choked with weeds. They drew towards the front doors, following as the van stopped turned off the engine and then simply sat inside the vehicle looking out at the large, chained doors.

No one was sure who moved first but someone had, possibly Liam, excited to get moving, or perhaps Mary, desperate to get going; her career on the line. Soon they where all outside, a flurry of activity as Max the tech expert pulled his equipment, and Liam was trailed by Julia taking stock footage outside. All but skipping in enthusiasm. Mary stood before the closed doors, wind lifting her curly, red hair and long flowing skirt. She always wore skirts, and a red shawl that was her signature. The shawl was decorated with bells, and charms, protection trinkets she always explained. It paid to have a gimmick.

Liam panned the camera around to take footage of her, standing there, it was good. This place had a vibe, a vibe that all but screamed horror movie. Mary moved forward then striding up the stairs and under the overhang, long fingers reaching for the doors. She gasped dramatically, "He's here…" she hissed, "The doctor…evil…" she breathed stepping back. Susan gasped, Max pulling out his recorder. Josh had his EMF reader. "This place, is evil, yet the souls of the trapped." She shuddered again, before stealing her self and opening the door wide. Almost smiling as it banged, echoing nicely, it was too good. Couldn't have been any better if she had rigged it herself.

As the group shuffled in something a floor above them moved, something that had been long waiting suddenly rose once more. The click of shoes across tiles, and the figure disappeared.

The first group was entering just as the second group of ghost hunters was setting out. With much less equipment, more of a intuition hunters. They had opted to take Trowa's SUV, as Duo and Quatre argued over the last of the plans Trowa was shrugging into his shoulder holster, tucking the badge into back pocket. Heero following suit, chuckling, "What's funny?" Heero grinned, "A wise man once asked me what good a gun can do against a ghost." Duo hearing that turned and headed towards them, "And he said, 'Nothing but it makes me feel better'," Trowa laughed and Heero kissed his lover. "Still does." Shrugging into their respective hoodies concealing the weapons they head out.

Trowa driving as Heero navigated them to the overgrown gravel drive. Like the other before them they where stuck by the sudden rolling appearance of the once distinguished building, now hulking and menacing in the in morning light. They guided the shiny black machine onto an offshoot instead of heading up to the front doors. Duo's plan of attack had them entering the building through the back to have access to the staff areas to see if they could garner further information. They never saw the two vehicles parked in the turnaround.

Trowa idled the engine a moment before shutting down he machine, four sets of eyes on the building before them. It was here, finally here. All the planning, yet here they sat hesitant to begin something they felt was going to be more then a simple ghost story. Quatre opened his hand held camera shooting through the glass of the back seat window. "Anything yet Heero?" he spoke softly swiveling the camera back and forth, the big man chuckled. "No, there not hanging around outside." As if galvanized then they exited, Quatre filming the other three getting the cases out from the car. Gravel crunched and echoed as the walked towards the doors, a rusted 'Staff Entrance' hung off the once red door now faded and pealing. Heero looked upwards unsure what he expected to see. "Ready?" Duo asked hand reaching for the door; the others held their peace as the door opened a gaping maw in the bright day. Drawing a breath they entered.

Above the four intrepid hunters the team of _Moonshine _where in a large open room that still sported the odd busted wheel chair. "There are so many here," Mary was saying, turning this way and that. "Souls of the damned that are doomed to stay here," she breathed. Beside her in the large room Max was setting up his monitors, running cord, and generally getting the standard equipment running. Susan was doing her own medium ship, frustrated she was getting nothing. Susan leaned into Liam, "Anything yet?" He shook his head camera turning this way and that in an effort to spot something, anything.

" Empty," Heero mumbled slamming the drawer on the dented and busted filing cabinet. Duo sighed dejected, "I had sort of hoped, it could be great to get some primary documents." They where in the backroom, just off reception where at one time no doubt they would have kept locked patient files here. The place was dark, gloomy, and very dirty. Dust motes danced in the little light slanting in through broken barred windows. The blonde was out in front of the large wooden desk shooting footage keeping up a running commentary about what he was finding. Heero shivered suddenly as a cold wind caught him, he glanced up quickly. Duo looked at him sharply, deep blue eyes tracked to where Quatre stood in the middle of the wide area, as he watched several figures suddenly appeared. A nurse in a pressed white uniform, he face unnaturally pale, vomit staining the front of her smock, and spittle running from a swollen looking mouth. The next was a man in an ill fitting canvas clothing, his hair slicked and fluffed, old school. He grinned at Heero pressing a finger to his lips grinning widely, his neck distorted and pulled; hanging victim. The final one was there for an instant, so quick and gone that Heero wasn't sure what he was seeing, it looked like a man with a straight jacket….but his mouth…something was wrong with his mouth.

"Heero?" Duo was standing beside him, gasping when he felt the chill as well. "Where?" he breathed, Heero still staring watched the women give them a stern look before moving to stand behind her counter. As she had maybe once did in life, checking in the patients and visiting families. The convict, 001903, was moving away now cackling as he canvas shoes made no noise. "Behind the counter, and moving to Q's left there." Gasping he swing the camera to the counter, yelling in surprise when he actually got something, "Oh my god, Duo look! I'm actually!" he could barely formulate words he was so happy, he had something a ghostly outline, apparition. Defiantly a women, Duo shouted in amazement as well, Heero skirting the desk came to look at the screen eyes darting back and forth, from the almost solid looking dead nurse to the barely there apparition. "Pretty good," he mumbled, looked like this place was going to prove fruitful.

The woman was fading now, a glare, and she was gone. "Wow," Quatre breathed, "Yes!" Duo said and they where shouting again in happiness. Trowa coming to stand beside Heero rolled his eyes, "They keep this up and they will wake up the dead."

It wasn't just the dead that heard them, as they shouted a floor above five others paused. The cries of happiness distorted and changed in the large echoing place, turning them to what seemed like cries of pain or distress. They froze, Liam just as stunned as Julia…. They glanced at one another before hurrying to the stairs, they had something. A real something. The others hot on their heals, Mary surprised as any of them though she concealed it well. They hurried down the stairs their heavy foot falls echoing as well.

The four men paused hearing the flurry of movement, surprised they turned to investigate as well. Heero and Trowa both laying a hand on their concealed weapons, they maybe no good against ghosts, but the living… as they approached the stairs they could hear talking, shouting, and running. The solider and the detective pulled their guns pointing the guns ahead of them, they waved the other two behind them respective lovers doing just that. Holding the backs of their shirts. Quatre kept rolling. They rounded the corner to the stair just as the others where reaching the bottom.


	11. One just walked through me didn't it?

Author's Note: Nothing better at this time of year then some horror story lol. Still working on this, hoping to get some time to get this done. For now enjoy the next installment.

Deadman Walking

Chapter 11 - One just walked through me didn't it?

Max, Susan, and Josh who'd been in the lead found themselves back peddling into their camera man as two gun very real gun barrels where leveled at them. "Oh my god!" Susan breathed tripping a little, Max catching her. Heero spotted the camera, the people, the large mike and pieced together what was going on quickly. Trowa must had realized as well as he swung his gun out and down tucking them away under their sweaters. Behind them the pair exhaled, Duo stepping out to greet the other group, "Sorry you startled us…" he offered a sheepish smile glancing around the group, they seemed somehow very familiar. "Oh wow it's Mary Moon!" Quatre was all but gushing, and Duo finally connected the dots. That paranormal investigation show, _Moonshine. _"Oh awesome you guys here doing a show?" Mary was suddenly composed again; always one to play it up she came down to stand before Quatre and Duo, Heero and Trowa stood back confused.

"Filming a documentary, on the lost souls of this place. We wish to give them peace." Heero snorted, and she shot a glance at him taking an instant dislike. She had no time for non-believers. Duo smiled, wanting to roll his eyes, apparently she really was like that. "Wait I know you…" Josh said staring at the pair, "You're Duo Maxwell, sorry Dr. Duo Maxwell.." He turned to Max, "This is the guy, the one that went into the old Thornton Hill Manor, he wrote the definitive work in paraphysclogy." Liam was interested, "Thornton Hill Manor," Josh was just warming up. "Yeah it was like the Holy Grail of haunting. He spent a couple of days there, the accounts where wild. He actually had a real psychic there, one who can see and speak to the dead." Josh was looking at the others not seeing Heero shifting uncomfortably.

The others spun to look at them, "Are you the crew that was with him?" eager grey eyes behind thick horn rimmed glasses looked to them. He was wearing all black, just like one of the girls behind him. Goths Duo thought, as he nodded. "Yes sorry, I'm Duo, the blonde here is Quatre, the two with the guns are Heero, and Trowa." Josh hurried forward long chains jingling, as he extended his hand. "Josh, and that's Susan," he gestured to the slightly chubby girl with the black hat and veil. "Max there is our tech," he pointed to a short man, with acne scars he was wearing a toque despite the warmth of the day, and rather baggy cloths. "Liam is the big guy with the camera, and the girl with the mike is Julia." He smiled, before remembering, "I'm sure you know Mary." The regal looking red head nodded, and Heero sort of wanted to smack her.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Duo shook the offered hand, "Research for a new paper," Josh grinned, "Awesome," at this point pissed, Mary stepped in. "No we are doing our documentary." She stepped forward territorially, "Well it's a big place…" Quatre began and she silenced him with a glare. Trowa watching the scene knew how much his boyfriend liked Mary Moon, the show. He looked crestfallen. Trowa's protective hackles rose, with a sigh he casually swept his hoodie aside his badge now visible. "I suppose you have a permit to film here?" He asked dryly, the group looked at him suddenly hesitant. "Check 5-O," Heero grinned, Quatre gave him a watery smile. "Umm…no…" Susan said very softly, Mary went red in the face. "It doesn't matter, we have a documentary to make and we are going to do it." Huffing she turned, Liam who'd been rolling the whole time, was ecstatic this was better then fake ghosts anytime.

The crew followed the women back upstairs, Duo turning to the blonde who looked ready to cry. Rightly so, a TV personality of his had just turned out to be a bitch. Heero however was watching them depart, especially when the stocky man, with soft brown eyes and the huge camera watched Duo far to intently. Heero was getting pissed, his protective instincts rising, but before anything could come of it the other left and they where once more alone. He glanced over his shoulder as a chill caught him, relatively speaking. The ghosts here where thick as fleas on a mutt. Currently there where five ghostly people walking the halls in prison ware. Their vapid, stupid expressions could only mean one thing; lobotomy recipients.

"I shouldn't be so upset," Quatre sniffed, brining Heero back from his musings. He glanced to the other three, Duo nodding sympathetically while Trowa wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. Heero hackles still raised wandered over wrapping an arm around Duo's waist pulling his lover close. Suddenly needing the contact. Duo gasped snuggling close before shivering, "You're freezing," he mumbled not really paying attention to what he was saying. Heero nodded, "Yup." Quatre looked at him suddenly, wiping away a tear, "You see something?" The solider kissed Duo's temple, "There's about five of them wandering behind us." Duo and Quatre scrambled into action pulling away and all but running to see if they could get anything.

Trowa came to stand beside Heero smiling, happy his lover was ok. "Poor Q," Heero mumbled wincing as one of the drooling idiotic ghosts walked through the blonde. He saw him suddenly gasp and shiver, looking pained he glanced to Heero. "One just walked through me didn't it?" Heero laughed aloud and Trowa chuckled too, a sudden thought occurring to the detective. "Heero," he asked as they followed the other two down the hall. "Yeah?"

"Where the ghosts there the whole time we where talking?" The chocolate headed man thought briefly, "They came about two seconds after we did." Trowa nodded, "What are they?" Heero glanced around confirming his initial hypostasis. "They're all in prison jumpers, shuffling around, drooling, looking fairly dead." Trowa nodded thoughtfully, "Lobotomy?" Heero nodded, "My guess."

The detective was silent for long moments thinking hard, there was something…"Come on slow pokes I want to get into the records."

-#-#-#-

"So who was that?" Liam asked Josh, his mind unable to shake the image of the tall slender man, his long braid swinging about thin hips. "He's like 'the guy' in parapsychology, he wrote the definitive paper on the dead." Liam was completely clueless, just because he taped the show didn't mean he knew a whole lot. "Any investigator worth their salt has read it. He and some others spent several days in Thornton Hill Manor, the Holy Grail of Haunting." Susan listening in, wanted to show her own expertise. "They lost two of their number, but they where able to get out and tell their story." Max jumped in then, "His thesis, incredible as it is, revolves around one person he refers to as 'H' a man who can see and speak with the dead. He was the one who got them through." Liam blinked glancing at Mary, he had never put much stock in this crap, and personally he thought Mary was full of shit.

"Like for real?" Julia piped up interested now too, "Apparently, he's the real deal. I'd give my left nut to meet a man like that." Max sighed dramatically, Susan was of a different mind, "I'm not sure I would…" she spoke softly. Liam was fascinated, he opened his mouth to ask another question, when Mary gave a soft cry. "There!" she hurried into an abandoned room. Liam hoisted the camera frustrated he was unable to learn more. He found himself unable to think of anything else save him. His smile was gorgeous, and his hair….he wanted to bury his fingers in it. The sharp pull of lust was hot and intense. Liam grinned a little it had been love at first sight and he was going to learn everything he could about Dr. Duo Maxwell

-#-#-#-

Duo was hard pressed not to laugh. Despite his best intentions however the corner of his lips were curling. It was getting on towards noon now; the four had been sifting through old files, and boxes of papers. Mainly to pad out Duo's research, however the most important files where no doubt in the only locked file cabinet in the place. Trowa and Heero had taken it as some sort of personal challenge to get the thing open, first by trying to pick the lock, then going to get a crowbar and try and pry it open.

The pair now sweaty, and stripped to their t shirts where heaving and grunting. Duo hearing a creak looked over, grinning widely at Heero flexing the material of his shirt straining. The veins on his arms bulging. Trowa was on the lever too waiting as they forced it down with their considerable combined weight. "Better then TV," Quatre teased as he too pausing in their sifting to watch. The drawer bent, groaning and the pair bared down, straining pushing then all at once the lock gave and the drawer popped open. The pair carried by moment fell into each other before hitting the floor with shouted curses.

Duo lost his battle, giving into the laughter bubbling up. Watching as they got up again, they banged fists proud of their small achievement. Shaking his head the longhaired man wandered over to his sweaty, boyfriend kissing his lips. "I think you earned lunch," he grinned, Quatre giving a whoop of agreement. Grinning Heero wiped his forehead, opening his mouth to reply when a scream rent the air. Shaggy head snapped upwards, "You hear that?" he asked unsure if it was a ghost or not. Quatre's suddenly white face was all it took, a shared glance and Trowa and he where running guns drawn the other two following closely on their heels.

The scream came again spurring them upwards; maybe one of the girls from the crew was in trouble. Duo was suddenly quite worried, this place was falling apart around their ears after all. Heero and Trowa clearing the landing slowing as they glanced in rooms, heading away from the main part of the building. Panting Duo and Quatre paused behind the too, the eerie silence seeming to ring in their ears. Nothing seemed to move in the cavernous place. The sound of hurried footsteps had them whipping around suddenly Heero and Trowa guns drawn pointed them away as they counted heads all present. "Hey that wasn't one of you screaming was it?" One of the men asked, it took Duo a moment to recall the name; Max.

He opened his mouth to reply when the ear splitting scream came again. Without a word Heero and Trowa where off again hurrying towards the still ringing cry the others hot on their heels. Heading further into the unexplored territory, Heero's eyes darting as he holstered his gun. This wasn't something of this world. They rounded a corner the linoleum turning to black and white tiling, most of it chipped and heaving, boots and shoes crunching as suddenly the scream stopped again and they slowed. They passed a set of doors, a desk that might have once been reception, the light from the windows obscured here, darker, ominous the windows fitted with now rusted bars. The metal doors stood ajar, padded at one time now torn and ruined. "Where are we?" Quatre whispered camera panning around, Liam to was focusing on this and that. Heero ignored them hairs on the back of his neck standing on end his breathing suddenly labored as something tugged at his chest. Duo was beside him hand on his arms, almost able to feel his temperature drop.

They drew closer to one particular door, like all the others. Heero began to shiver, Duo squeezed. Steeling himself Heero turned to look into the room, dreading what he would see. All of a sudden the scream came again, unearthly, lifting the hair on their neck. Heero was looking into the face of insanity.


	12. That man…the one thrown through the wall

Author's Note: Well, I have managed to land myself a full time job and am also going to go back to school doing my course online. A human resource position, we shall see how it all works out hoping it goes well. Also hoping I can start getting some time to work on my stories I haven't given up I promise. For now though enjoy.

Deadman Walking

Chapter 12 - That man…the one thrown through the wall…what did he say his name was?

He gasped stumbling forward a step mesmerized, and terrified it was a women wearing a gown her hair stringy, unkempt her face was hollow, swallow, her teeth rotted as she paced the room mouth twisted in her sneer. The loose gown flapped around her thin legs, her arms like sticks, and the gown smeared with things he didn't want to consider. Revulsion washed over him, she was muttering and pacing, clicking her few teeth, arms waving, fingers like claws.

"Heero?" Duo asked, terrified as well. Scared of the unseen. He watched Heero's breath puff out in visible fog. "Are you getting this?" Max hissed his EMF reader was off the chart equipment was suddenly fuzzy. Mary realizing that maybe she should speak up stepped forward, "A women here….young…." she murmured beginning her usual aloofness. No one was paying attention to her. Angry she moved suddenly pushing into the room, "No! Don't!" Heero yelled reaching to pull Mary back as the women in the dirty gown suddenly turned to him the side of her head caved in, dried blood running from the crushed skull. She curled her hands, screaming again making the others jump back including Mary, who glanced around frightened for the first time she could ever remember. Heero reached out to pull her back, the women rounded on him.

Heero suddenly finding himself flying through the air, the force of the push, coupled with the rotten walls sent him right through and into the room beside. The women screamed again before turning and running away, the others able to hear scrambled footfalls departing. There was utter silence, Mary frozen in stunned horror eyes wide staring at the now torn wall. Duo was the first to move quickly followed by Quatre and Trowa, "Heero oh god you ok?" There was a moan, then a weak cough; "Bitch threw me through a wall." He said winded, Duo was beside him concerned as he helped him to sit up, the man was freezing to the touch.

There was running feet, "Oh my god did you see that?" the one called Susan was saying, the other's where all trying to talk over each other. "Lifted him off the ground,"

"Mary was no where near him,"

"Went through the wall,"

"Got it on film,"

"The screaming was captured." This was Julia and Liam talking in hushed tones as they hurried to point the camera in Heero's face. "Did you see it?" Max asked, from nearby, Heero looked sourly at them, his face covered in white plaster dust. It was in his hair and clothing, they had all seen him thrown through a wall yet he said nothing. He ignored them, allowing Duo to fuss with him. "Man Heero, it was like when that crazy women at The Manor, kicked your ass," Quatre was watching on his camera wincing as he played Heero flying again in slow.

"It was a tortured soul, who was seeking release." Mary said airily as she came around, "A young beautiful women," she continued stepping between Heero and the camera. Heero shaking out his hair snorted at that a cloud of dust rising. "She was wearing a nurses uniform, maybe she once walked these halls…" She whispered trying to sound dramatic, Heero looked at her dumbfounded. Liam through his camera, focused on Heero looking astounded in the background. As Mary spun an elaborate story about a nurse still roaming the halls trying to help the damned. Quatre glanced at her then the bug eyed Heero, shaking his head, apparently the women was wholly a fake the ghost in that room had been most defiantly a patient who had most likely died from that head wound

"Hold on a second, did you see though? That guy was thrown through the wall." Max who was holding his own hand held camera was re-checking the footage. "If she was a nurse helping why did she throw him through the wall?" The other's turned to Mary, she sputtered turning red. "Because she wasn't a nurse," Quatre shot out looking a little triumphant. His illusion had been shattered and he was feeling a little vindictive. He looked at Heero, pleading, "It wasn't was it?" Sighing he shook his hair dust falling about him, "No she was a patient…dirty gown, half her face was caved in." He held a hand to his head then frowning, "Mumbling a lot not sure what about." He shrugged then, "Lots of hate…" Quatre reached out hesitantly laying a hand on his arm, gasping as his eyes rolled back to white. He stumbled back, gasping, "That was an understatement, her gown was gross…her face was even worse." He mumbled shaking his head to clear it.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Susan asked eyes darting around miffed that she hadn't sensed anything other then the screaming they had all heard. The four men turned then as if remembering suddenly they had an audience, Liam still behind the camera, Julia holding the microphone recording everything. Heero gave them a cold look shaking his head, he eyed the camera man, camera off he was looking at Duo. Maybe a little too intently, he slid an arm around the long haired man's waist in a blatant show of possessiveness. "I'm hungry," he mumbled guiding him away then. The other two following as they headed down the stairs.

"I think I need to re-read that paper," Josh mumbled watching them go. "I get the feeling there's something we are missing." Nodding the others began to murmur amongst themselves. Mary fuming growled, things where not going to plan.

Downstairs the boys stepped outside and into the warm sunlight once more. Heero heaving an audible sigh of relief it was good to be out of there. He was tired, like a battery on low. They moved over to the SUV popping the trunk and pulling out more equipment Duo and Quatre already chatting over what they had witnessed, the information they had got. Heero tugged out a sleeping bag and a cooler. Trowa chuckled, "You came prepared," the big soldier nodded sitting in the back he opened up the igloo pulling out a Coke and sandwich offering one to Trowa. "Learned from the last time, being around so many dead at one time drains me out." He yawned widely then a jaw cracking sound.

Duo and Quatre wandering over to get food as well, "You ok honey?" Trowa asked kissing his forehead the blonde sighed leaning into his boyfriend. "I guess…I mean I sort of figured she'd maybe be weird but she was quite mean." Heero grimaced, Duo setting by his side touching him, "She's also a fake." The other winced, "Should have guessed." Heero finished his sandwich reaching for the bag of chips, he munched as Duo finished his and reached for a handful. "On the upside we had a good start I mean we got some actual footage, found some records."

"Speaking of which," finished Quatre went back to the laptop set up on a folding table they had brought. Finished eating Heero picked up his rolled army bag, "How long you wanna break?" He called moving off the gravel path and into the cut grass no doubt maintained by the city for maintenance purposes. He spread out his roll as Duo came over. "Going to nap?" he asked as Heero settled down, "Yeah tired," he mumbled with a smile. "Give you an hour," he said kissing him softly with a smile. Heero settled down and a moment later was sleeping peacefully in the warm afternoon sun. Trowa glanced at him and back to the other two, "What's on your mind lover?" Quatre asked eyes glued to his screen, "How much of a toll is this place going to have on him?" Duo paused looking up, a pained expression pulling his face. "I am worried as well…"

Quatre frowned thinking back, Heero had slept for almost a week something a bare step from a coma. This place was gigantic and beyond haunted. Trowa was turning shaking his head, glancing back to the ominously silent building. "Heero is right," he mumbled eyes drifting over the crumbling façade. "What's that?" Quatre unsure why he was speaking so softly, the day seeming to chill suddenly. "We need to be out of here before dark."

-#-#-#-

Max sat before his computer fingers clicking rapidly, the crew had called a halt to filming for their own lunch break. More interested in discovering more about the mysterious Dr. Maxwell. "Ahh here we go, Wiki him…" he muttered as dexterous fingers nimbly navigated cyberspace. Liam interested leaned in close reading over his shoulder as he scrolled through the page. Typical of all Wikipedia pages there was a photo a brief, description of the man followed by a small table of contents. "Let's see… early life, works in parapsychology, current work…" he clicked on the works link the page expanding.

_Dr. Maxwell is most famous for his definitive work entitled _Bringing Out the Dead, _a paper that earned him a doctorate, critical acclaim and much backlash._

"Where's the information on the paper?" Liam asked, "Slow your roll.." Max muttered tapping on the link. A page entitled _Bringing out the Dead, _appeared then. "Here we go.."

_Hailed as both the definitive work on the parapsychology, and a hoax. Written by the current expert in the field Dr. Duo Maxwell. His almost eight hundred page report deals with the several days spent on the Thornton Hill Manor, a house widely regarded as the holy grail of haunting. _

_While the dissertation deals in statistics, historical facts, and mathematical readings and verified EMF fields the most notable and most widely read part deals with the actual deceased inhabitants of the house. Focusing on the experience through someone referred only as 'H', a man who he claims can see and communicate with the dead. _

_To this end the paper includes the stories of a dead young man outside, a dead young man inside on the stairs. An eyeless women, a man more of a beast then human, and women whom was a daemon. While much of the story is substantiated by another notable name in the parapsychology world, there where mixed reviews from the work, Including the suspicion that it was an elaborate hoax. _

Max whistled aloud sitting back as the others pulled back to look at one another. There was a small moment of silence before Susan asked in a small voice, "That man…the one thrown through the wall…what did he say his name was." Julia frowned then, "Heero I think." The others said nothing.


	13. Like having your insides ripped out

Author's Note: Whooo new chapter! I've been working steadily on this story all week, I don't understand how it keeps getting longer and longer, I must just be getting to ambitious in my old age. Speaking of which I have caved and given into the Twitter world! You can now follow my updates on Twitter /#!/samptra. For now be on the look out for this story to eventually come to an epic conclusion.

Chapter 13 - Like having your insides ripped out and plunged in ice

_He was back. Duo well recognized this place, this hospital. He glanced around at the women pushing the cart, the doors, he hastened down the hall. _

_To the door. _

_Determined to see who was inside the room. He hurried to the glass banging the door, "Hey!" he yelled, his fists seeming to move very slowly. The figure inside was sobbing; Duo felt the sound tug at his heart. "Hey!" he yelled again his voice sounding distant and muffled but the figure was moving, turning towards him. He was going too finally see his face…_

_Duo?_

_Duo!_

"Duo," Quatre was leaning over him, the blonde looking worried, "You ok?" he was asking frowning his brow wrinkled. Duo blinked in the afternoon sun, he had decided he would lay down with Heero for a bit the man looking far too comfortable sprawled out. "Yeah," he finally mumbled turning into Heero wondering why he was suddenly worried and awake. "You where having a nightmare I think groaning and moving." Duo nodded sitting up then yawning, the small nap really hadn't helped. "Well we ready to go?" Trowa called from the trunk he was flipping through his notes looking concerned.

Duo nodded stretching; he shook the comatose man beside him. "Heero," he said as he shook. There was no response save a small snort and a shift. Chuckling Duo tried again, "Heero!" he said louder, the solider turning away with a mumble dog tags clinking softly. Laughing Duo climbed over him moving so they where face to face, "Heero," he mumbled in a sing song manner before leaning in and kissing dry lips. Heero sleeping was in the midst of his own dream; his however involved Duo…and those small bikini briefs.

Moaning a little he shifted, and Duo having simply intended to wake him deepend the kiss. Heero came awake slowly, shifting through layers of sleep he responded slowly at first but then more animatedly. His arms coming up to wrap around the other as he rolled onto his back Duo draped across his chest. Wide awake now he could feel Duo smiling into the kiss.

They stayed that way for long unhurried moments before loud throat clearing and the threat of a bucket of water finally got them apart. Trowa was half smiling, and Quatre was ginning. "Kind of hot actually…like the start of a porn," the blonde grinned and Trowa looked a him intrigued. Heero laughed, sitting up with Duo in his lap. Hugging the man tightly to him. "We going back?" He mumbled sleepily, and Duo felt suddenly guilty glancing back to massive building. "Yeah, but not much longer." He kissed his lovers nose as his got up.

The equipment was stowed away once more and the trudged back into the derelict building. Heero still half asleep was lagging behind the others eyes casting about until he almost ran into a drooling man in striped pj's. He danced back out of the way, but unable to completely miss him. The dumb ghost passing through his arm sent a shudder of chills up his spine. Gasping he hugged his ribs, unable to still the tremors, Duo having heard the noise turned alarmed that Heero was sick, almost curling in on himself. "Heero! Are you ok?" He had his arm around him immediately, "You're cold as ice," he mumbled rubbing the thick, arms, feeling them break out in gooseflesh.

"Yeah, s'ok." He mumbled straightening out, he half smiled. "What happened?" Quatre was fiddling with his camera looking at Heero interested. "Didn't doge in time, one passed through my arm." The blonde was suddenly intrigued; he was before Heero then touching his still cold arm. The blonde gasped drawing back almost immediately. He too now shivering, "Is that what it feels like?" Heero nodded miserably, shaking his head to finally clear it from sleep and the cold. "What's it like?" Trowa asked, the blonde frowned thinking hard. "Like having your insides ripped out and plunged in ice." Heero said softly, though he smiled then "But that's only when they pass through your whole body, happened to me many times before I learned how to doge. That was nothing." Quatre frowned, "We should be getting this on tape…" laughing then they headed back to the staff rooms where a filing cabinet was waiting to be cracked open.

Despite his best efforts Quatre was getting frustrated. It was getting on in the day, towards four, and they would no doubt soon be leaving well before dark began to creep in. Aside form his earlier footage capture he had nothing. Not for lack of trying Heero had been pointing out the supposed stupefied ghosts that constantly seemed to be wandering. His face wrinkled in effort he panned the empty hall yet again, behind him Trowa and Heero heaved and grunted still unable to get the drawer open. Having been shot down when Heero offered to get some C4 from his kit. Which had lead to Duo admonishing him for carrying such things around. Trowa had been all for the idea.

"Heero they still there?" Grunting the shaggy headed solider glanced up, "Yeah about five feet to your right there are two." The blonde snapped the camera around; nothing. Sighing he was about to close it recommending they call it a day when something did appear in his view finder. Gasping he recoiled in shock, glancing up to the empty hall now sporting long shadows in the late day. Nothing. He looked back at the camera and she was there again.

A nurse.

A nurse in a crisp white uniform, her hat tucked into blonde hair curling perfectly around her head. She smiled sweetly at him, lips red…red as blood. She beckoned then curling one finger as she turned and began walking away on soft-soled shoes. The blonde astounded stepped forward slowly, following. The other three in the room did not see him depart.

Decaying tiles crunched underfoot as Quatre navigated his way after the apparition following in the view finder. As he rounded a corner disappearing from sight he called out to the women, "Hello?" she turned to him glancing over her slender shoulder. Her skirt pulling across her beautiful backside. Quatre might have been gay, but he could well appreciate a beautiful women. "Who are you?" he asked as she turned then heading upstairs, Quatre unthinking followed, not bothering to look around him. Missing the fact this section of the building was seemingly in worse repair then the rest. Ignorant, he headed upwards calling after the women.

"Maybe if we tip it over and jimmy it from there?" Trowa suggested as they knocked the thing over with a tremendous bang. Heero handed the bar over his shirt soaked through with sweat. Breathing hard he leaned forward hands on knees he had been putting some serious muscle into the task to no avail. He watched as Trowa took a grip before prying up as well. His arms flexing, bright blue veins standing out. Heero's breath once more even, straightened, moving blue eyes away from Trowa to look past his shoulder. Almost yelling when he saw what was moving towards him rapidly. A man was running, the arms of his straight jacket loose, dragging as his hurried. Heero backed away as the man approached. His hair a wild tangle, and Heero was afraid he was one of those belligerent ghosts who where going to throw him trough the wall.

He came to a halt before Heero, blue eyes wide the man looked into the wide green eyes of the ghost. "What do you want?" he asked realizing the lucidity of that question the second he said it. The man's lips where crudely sewn together. Thick black string, sealing his lips closed for all eternity. Duo and Trowa having heard him paused looking up, "What is it?" Duo whispered, eyes darting, searching for something he could not see. Heero was on edge what did he want, those wide eyes so compelling, where…the ghost pointed then one arm trailing buckles; to the door. Heero whipping around to the empty space. Suddenly realizing. "Where's Quatre?" the other two paused a second before all three where running.

A floor above Quatre was still in hot pursuit of the ghost. Wanting to whoop in excitement, all this footage of an actual apparition…he was all but imagining being the one to hand in exclusive proof of life after death. Almost giddy he sped up, the women getting further away, "Hey hold on I…." All of a sudden a new face appeared before his camera blocking out the other. It was a sudden horrible face and Quatre stumbled backwards with a yell of surprised fear. It was another nurse, this one horribly disfigured. The once pristine dress was now red with blood. Torn, hanging from the frame, the hair plaited was coming undone, a dark dirty blonde. The small cap askew, but that's not what made him scream. It was the face, both eyes and mouth had been stitched closed with black thread. Blood running across the pale face, as if she was crying.

"Oh god," Quatre stumbled backwards, tripping and falling he landed hard on his ass wincing. The camera falling from his trembling fingers. Gasping he glanced to where the ghost had been standing, now empty and desolate. Save the large hole in the floor, iron crossbars jutting upwards at a deadly angle. The women had been leading him to here….to fall in the hole. His heart hammered harder. "Quatre!" he heard the yell recognizing his lovers voice, the pounding footsteps. Bright blue eyes blinked again, dumbfounded as he stared at the large opening inches from the toes of his converse. The other three rounded the corner spotting the figure sitting on the floor. Heero was the first to reach him, skidding to a halt, "Whoa…" he backed away glancing down in shock. Trowa was kneeling beside Quatre, a shaking dust caked hand reaching up to clutch his. Quatre didn't speak moving his mouth but no sound issued forth. "I think…it's time to go…" Heero said slowly. Backing away from the opening looking down the hall. A nurse was standing there, looking very much alive. She was smiling widely, yet there was something in that smile something eerie.

The blonde was standing shakily once more camera clutched in his hand, still looking worried. Heero's eyes rolled back the nurse was closer. Just on the other side, she was still grinning…"Heero?" Duo was beside him staring wide-eyed, apparently he too was seeing the women in the pristine white uniform. "We need to go now I think…." Heero said reaching out pushing Duo, backing away slowly. Trowa was similarly staring at the women as he and Quatre moved back as well. She was closer again that smile seeming to morph into something extremely unpleasant. He was about to turn and run, when a new figure appeared the man in the straight jacket again, his large eyes staring, grey eyes….his mouth bleeding from the holes where the thread pulled through. The black string stark on the pale face. He pointed out, turning back to the nurse. Arms rising buckles dangling from the torn cloth. Heero and Trowa grabbed their boyfriends, not looking back as they ran down the stairs and out into the sunshine.


	14. I followed you to hell once…

Author's Note: Update! I'm glad I can post a chapter. Life is very busy at the moment and full time work takes away from writing time but I do want to get this one done, can't lave the boys hanging. Enjoy the new chapter!

Deadman Walking

Chapter 14- I followed you to hell once…

"She appeared on the camera," Quatre spoke softly and hesitantly, speaking for the first time in hours. They had made it back to the hotel after their hurried flight from the hospital. Pale and shaking Trowa had lead him to their room showering, having a healthy draft of whiskey before Heero and Duo had come over then after their own shower. The longhaired man was rewinding the camera currently watching as it fuzzed in and out.

"She wanted me to follow…" trembling again in the circle of Trowa's arms, he was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt of his lovers. Heero frowned, not interrupting. "I was just so surprised to actually get something." He looked up into emerald eyes, wide and pleading. "I was going to yell out, but I…." He frowned then unsure why he hadn't yelled out, asked them to follow. "I couldn't, I was just following…" there was static from the camera, then they heard Quatre calling out, Duo was watching the figure in the frame as she bobbed in and out; the nurse they had seen. "You didn't notice were you where?" He asked the blonde shook his head.

"What stopped you from going into that hole?" Trowa asked softly, his voice barely contained. He was shaking himself, replying the possibility of loosing his lover over and over in his mind. Quatre opened his mouth to answer when Duo gasped dropping the camera, Heero turned to him then the violet eyed man white as a sheet. The solider picked up the camera, a face filling the screen. He stared at it silently for long moments before turning it over to Trowa the bundle in his lap nodding. "That's right! That's her…" he said, gesturing, "She appeared and I feel on my ass seconds before it.

The face was pale as milk, the eyes and mouth sewn shut, blood running across high cheek bones. The hair was plated in short braid, dirty unkempt. "That's the second dead person I've seen with their mouth sewn shut." Heero said softly, Duo sat down on the chair arm "What do you mean?" Heero explained to them the man in the straight jacket who had warned them, then seemed to help them. "So he held off the nurse?" Quatre asked, looking more calm and composed now, "Would appear so," Trowa was looking at him, "Do we maybe have a friend on the inside so to speak?" The soldier frowned a little, "Maybe two, the other nurse there seems to be on our side. She stopped Quatre." It stared then as they all spoke at once, "Sign's of something more sinister?" Trowa asked, "Actual proof!" Quatre was ecstatic, "I'm worried." Duo spoke then chewing his lower lip.

Heero held up his hand, "This changes nothing." He spoke firm, commanding in a low voice stilling the others. "We do the same thing, stay together no wandering off. We are out of there before anything resembling darkness." He leaned forward fingers clasped, "Agreed?" they all nodded. Quatre smiling, "Wow…I'd totally follow you into battle." The tension broken for a moment, "Right it's time to sleep," Duo admonished before he and Heero departed to leave the pair alone.

In their own room once more they got ready for bed stripping down and laying entwined together on the covers the TV running quietly in the background. Big callused hands ran across smooth milky thighs, moving downwards absently to stroke the tight firm ass, Moaning softly Duo burrowed closer, he was tired. Heero smiled above his head, kissing chestnut hair, looking across the lithe body pressed him he was wearing a green army issue beater of Heero's the baggy material bunching around him. The silver tag, Heero's other tag resting in the hollow of his throat. Heero was worried, extremely worried. This place was getting to him, getting under his skin. There where things here that where shaping up to be even more horrifying then the manor.

"Heero?" came the small plaintive voice from his chest, "Yeah?" he asked tired body pulling him towards slumber as well despite his misgivings. A long fingered hand was wrapped around his, holding tight. "Never let go.." he mumbled already asleep. Heero felt a chill creep up his spine. He had no intention of letting go of him ever. "I followed you to hell once…." He said mind churning but eyes closing, "I'll follow you again."

-#-#-#-

Across the small sleepy town a large figure hunched over a laptop. Eyes skimming through the lines of text. Liam, trading his camera for something more. The text changed to a picture then of a man smiling, heart shaped face smiling at the camera as he posed in what had to be his study. Liam was utterly bestowed. Naked save for the blue striped boxers, he sat in the semi clean motel room Goggling Duo Maxwell his new favorite person. He smiled a little, this assignment was turning out to be a lot more interesting then he thought it would be.

In a similar room several doors down Mary was pacing agitated. Things where not going to plan. She ground her teeth a habit she had thought she had managed to kick years ago. "He's making me out to be a fool!" she spat to no one. Who the hell was that man? Acting like he knew what was going on, that he was seeing things. All but growling she stomped to the phone yanking it off the receiver off the hook she punched a familiar number. "Miss B?" she said trying to maintain her cool. "I have an idea." She began, a small smile curling her lips as the plan began to take shape.

-#-#-#-

It was a quite group that made their way slowly back towards the hospital, they had a later start today, while no one had said it, they where hesitant to go back. One day in and they wanted to call it quits. Heero driving today in the truck half smiled, "What?" Duo asked softly from beside him, "Once bitten twice shy." He said softly making the other grin as well. The solider guided the vehicle down the long drive this time headed towards the main entrance. "What the hell?" Duo began softly, gaining volume. Quatre looked up from his camera and Trowa who'd been drifting sat up straight, jaw dropping.

Heero's mouth tightened, as they rolled closer. A large fifth wheel sat in the driveway, "They're…" Quatre began, "Not," Duo jumped in then stunned, "Staying here…" Heero finished voice flat and cold. "It's suicide," Duo mumbled, "This place is evil…worse then that damn house." They stopped then just outside the camp, looking at the crew scampering around. Without a word the four got out moving towards the group who where looking at some sort of schematic.

Mary was the first to notice them, her smug cat eyes taking them in, "Good morning…little late getting started aren't we." Her voice all but dripped bitterness. "Are you really planning to camp out here?" Duo spoke quietly, looking around at the equipment. Not noticing when Liam, camera in hand turned to roll on him. The stocky man feeling a jolt as he zoomed in on that beautiful face. "Yes we are," Mary spoke quickly smile fading, the others in the group seemed to shift uncomfortably. Duo opened his mouth to speak, when Heero settled a firm hand on his arm. "Let it go," he spoke softly, "We have work to do." Violet eyes flashed for a moment before his jaw snapped closed and he nodded. The small group moving away, and into the hospital. The camera watching them disappear.

Inside the doors, Duo became agitated, "They are Heero, why did you stop me!" he rounded on his boyfriend almost wild eyed, Trowa and Quatre backed away a little. Calmly Heero reached out taking his boyfriends hands, "Duo…a year ago we knew the evil of that manor; but we went. Why did we go?" The smaller man paused, looking at him, "Because we where skeptics…did not believe." He spoke softly understanding what Heero was saying. "Where we not warned by others?" The long braid bobbed in agreement. Duo went limp defeated, and frustrated, "I don't want to see other's die." Heero was grim faced, "I know."

Far above them in a dark room, a figure moved, grinning, movements jerky and spasmodic. The once white lab coat was smeared in blood. The dark lips pulled in a smile, and a blood curdling laugh erupted. The second figure appeared in the room, lush figure standing beside the other. Red lips curling in a sneer; before they both faded out into nothing.

-#-#-#-

"This place is dead…" Quatre mumbled slamming the camera closed and all but pouting. Trowa looked at him eyebrow raised, a half smile pulling his lips. The blonde replayed his comment in his head before flushing faintly. "Right sorry, bad pun…you know what I mean though Heero hasn't seen a single ghost all day." Chuckling Heero threw another set of documents into the designated trash pile. It was getting onto four and they had spent the better part of the day in the east wing, where their mission had proved fruitful. In a dank, dark back room they had found boxes and boxes of old files. Many had unfortunately been ravaged by the poor conditions and time, still like troopers they had been sifting through this crap all day.

"I don't really think it's a bad thing Quatre, the dead don't always want or need to appear." Duo sighed, tossing his own pile of papers away grimacing at his dirty hands. "These are too old, there from the when the hospital was at its zenith. Patients that are rehabilitated and released…we need the recent ones." Trowa leaned back in the rickety chair rubbing tired eyes. "I think I've had enough for one day in all honesty." He mumbled yawning, "Could go for a soak in the hot tub," he grinned at Quatre the blonde suddenly looking dreaming. "Wow yes, be awesome."

Duo nodded in agreement, standing he opened his mouth to agree when a scream rang out through the building. There was a moment of ringing silence as they froze eyes rolling to the door leading to the hall. They paused for a heartbeat, before the scream came again.


	15. You're the real deal aren't you

Author's Note: Thought I'd post a little something, in honour of my new kitten Chole the sweetest barn cat I've ever seen! For now however enjoy. Hopefully post again soon.

Deadman Walking 

Chapter 15 - You're the real deal aren't you 

They where running then shoes crunching tiles and debris as they followed the noise to the west wing, where they had been yesterday. Rounding a corner they came face to face with Mary, and some of her crew. "Who…" Duo started, before a pale faced Max answered, "Susan!" They hurried off then Heero long easy strides the first to reach her. He skidded to a halt as they entered what had once been a sun room. The dark clad figure stood stalk still eyes wide as she stared at something across the room. Heero approached slowly, eyes panning landing on the figures milling around on the far side.

"Susan?" he asked softly, unsure of just how many of them she was seeing, and even then if it was something for anyone to see. They were patients no doubt reliving the last moments of their lives. Bodies writhing in pools of dark, clotted blood, over lapping the stains still faintly on the floor. Invisible tormentors beat, stabbed, bludgeoned…the hapless victims, an orgy of violence and in the midst of it all that; the nurse again. The sinisterly beautiful women, in the tight, pristine white dress despite the mess around her. She smiled, widely, eyes locking with Heero. The marine's blood went cold instantly, he froze steps from Susan. "Duo…" he choked out, breathing out. "Duo!" he yelled, louder the long haired man not far behind. "Heero?" he ran to his side feeling his freezing flesh, "Are you seeing?" he hissed eyes never leaving the women, her cruel lips curling. "I don't see anything Heero…" he whispered, violet eyes darting, with tremendous effort Heero turned breaking contact.

He grabbed Susan turning her to look at himself, "Susan? Susan?" He shook her gently her face pale as cream, and eyes glassy and unfocused. "Shock…" he prodded and pushed her towards the door. A sudden wash of horror caught him and he glanced towards the mess again, she was moving towards him. Jerking, mechanical, her mouth opening, her teeth where pointed that grinning ricktus. Heero's legs wanted to fold under him.

A blurred figure dashed past him charging the nurse. She hissed silent and hateful, as the now familiar figure stood in front of her, that dirty straight jacket easily recognizable. Heero used it, "Out, everyone out," he bellowed. Hustling them out through the main doors, dragging a dazed Susan into the fading sun before she finally came around. Blinking she suddenly gagged falling to the grass, heaving and retching. The others where around her, patting her back mumbling words of support. Heero weakened staggered away falling to his knees as well, a short distance away; Duo was there patting his back. "Heero what…" he began before Liam gave a shout of horror.

Eyes wide in disbelief he started at his camera, reviewing the footage having let it run then entire time. The operator had been focusing mainly on the pair in the room but in the back, where they had been looking… the ghostly figures materialized. The other's crowded around gasping, speechless. Mouths agape as they watched in horror, Quatre standing with Trowa beside Heero, leaned down to whisper. "What are they seeing Heero?" Max and Josh hearing the quite question listened as they tried to process what they where seeing, "A lot of people dying," Heero muttered, breathing deep he closed his eyes seeing it again, rubbing them. "The nurse again," he mumbled feeling that cold chill. He reopened clear blue eyes, "She's a big part of this somehow," Quatre swallowed thickly. "How did we…" he trailed off, question hanging. How did they get away?

"Our hero in the straight jacket," Heero answered standing slowly, shakily. Trowa nodded thoughtfully. Max and Josh rounded on them, "You're the real deal aren't you…" Josh said awed, "You just described the video." The other's looked up, silent waiting. "You can see the dead…" Heero said nothing, gave nothing away his face grim and expressionless. Duo, Quatre, and Trowa closing ranks around him, unsure what these others would do.

Mary broke the tension, snorting, "He just saw the video is all he had no knowledge of the spiritual world." She was smug, confident, hiding away that tremor of fear she felt with the confession from the big man. She feared that Josh was indeed right; this man was the genuine article. Duo was sick of her, of her condescending attitude. He retaliated, "What is your problem? We have done nothing to you, Heero has done nothing to you!" His voice gaining, strength and clarity as he got riled up. "He didn't even correct you when your making shit up about what you where seeing." Liam fumbled getting his camera up, this material was gold. "What, I mean…" Mary looked around her face as red as her hair, trying to draw support from her group, only to encounter blank stares.

Duo opened his mouth to set the record straight when Heero laid a hand on his arm soothingly. The long haired man stilled immediately, flushed and angry but quite now. Heero spoke softly then to the others. "Nothing we can do or say will stop you from what we know you plan to do." His eyes darted to the trailers, before landing on the group. "Consider this a warning though; there is something here. Something, dark and monstrous." He glanced up to the sky then, "Come on we are leaving here before dark." He turned holding Duo's hand as they made their way to the truck, Quatre recorded backing away, capturing Mary she looked beyond angry. Genuine hate on her face, "What the hell do you know!" She exploded, "You don't know us, or this place." The small group ignored her, Quatre though couldn't resist one last quip. "Look up the Thortonhill Hill Manor."

With that they where gone, truck rumbling away from the path. Leaving a quite, eerie group standing in the lengthening shadows of the hospital. Susan finally finding her voice shaky, and small sniffled. "It was horrible…" they all turned to look at her, eyes wide and fearful. "I cannot go back, I just can't." She broke down weeping, Max quick to comfort her, got her up steering her to the trailer. Liam finally putting the camera down whistled long and low, "Hell of a day…" Julia nodded agreeing lowering the mike and turning her equipment off. Mary still riled rounded on them. "What are you doing?" the pair froze, "We are not done, not by a long fucking shot." She turned moving away, "We are going in there tonight." The others looked at each other hesitantly. For the first time wondering what the hell they had gotten themselves into.

-#-#-#-

Duo sighed finally relaxing as the hot water worked his tension riddled body, today had been stressful. They where two days into this investigation and they where no closer to understanding what had occurred at St. Jude's hindered he suspected by the constant interruptions of the TV crew. Quatre let out his own groan of pleasure sinking in the hot tub next to Trowa on the opposite side of the tub. Duo hair piled a top his head rolled his neck leaning into Heero the big guy relaxing head lolled back eyes closed. Duo sighed again, and Heero smiled a little, "What's on your mind beautiful," violet eyes glanced at his boyfriend. "How do you do that?" he muttered half indigent, half amused "The spirits tell you?" He teased, while Trowa chuckled on the other side of the bubbling tub. "Reasonable deduction I would assume," the detective commented, "Keeps boyfriends alive." Quatre nudged him, half smile in place.

Duo ignoring the banter closed his eyes, "I haven't figured anything out yet…" he spoke hesitantly. Heero looked at him now, eyes fully on his face. "Nothing, other then the lunatic ghosts, and a nurse that gives everyone that sees her the creeps." Quatre shook his head, "Not just her, that guy with the straightjacket right Heero?" The Marine nodded, "Yeah…and the other nurse," he frowned wracking his brain. "What do you mean Heero?" the longhaired man asked softly. "I think they are somehow connected, the man in the straight jacket and the nurse. Not the big titty one but the other one."

"What makes you think they are connected?" Trowa's analytical mind kicked in, "They both have their mouth's sewn shut, the nurse has her eyes sewn shut as well. Thick black thread, hastily and sloppily done."

"Interesting…"

"What you thinking babe?" The blonde asked looking between them, "Well certain ancient cultures used to sew the mouths of their dead closed."

"Why?" Duo asked sitting forward, brow furrowed in thought, Trowa looked into his eyes. "So they would not tell their secrets in death."

They where all silent then, lost in thought, a chill ran through Duo's body and he pressed himself close to Heero, worrying his lower lip. "I'm worried for them," Quatre said quietly, he avoided touching the bench where he sat as he kept getting flashes of rather raunchy sexual escapades that had taken place in the hot tub. Duo nodded, "That place at night…Heero, I'd ask you if the dead can harm the living but we all know that first hand." They where silent for long moments each lost in thought. "I wouldn't want to be there at night," Quatre finally spoke softly eyes looking over his shoulder into the mild darkness around them in the brightly lit hotel pool area. He snuggled closer to Trowa the others too, thinking of those still at that place so far away from the world.

-#-#-#-

"Goddamn red headed bitch…" a swift kick and the old rusted out gurney went flying across the empty room. "Fucking bullshit…" Max mumbled as he finished connecting the cameras. All 20 of them strung across the building, both floors of it. His commend center in what was once a women's ward he assumed, a large empty space where the screens where stacked and ready to record. "All you need now you twat is too hit record even you could do that." He sat in the old chair he'd found checking the gear one last time, glancing at his watch; just after twelve am. "Just finish up then-" he cut off as a noise from behind him had him spinning instantly.

"Who's there?" he called eyes darting in the inky blackness, nothing moved. Breathing hard he broke out in a cold sweat, swallowing audibly he turned back to the console he would get this done then he would get the fuck out of here. "Never really been into this shit…" he mumbled fingers flying on the keyboard, he would automate this then be done no way was he coming back here this place was the real deal.

The noise came again, a foot step; from a lady wearing a high heel. He whipped around so hard his neck hurt the sound was coming closer. "Hello?" he called out voice cracked and dry, he tried to swallow again as the clip, clip, clip drew closer. Nervous fingers reached for his cell, the device slipping as the sound finally reached the small pool of light around him. Max felt all the air in his chest leave his body as 'she' stepped into the light. A vision of loveliness, her pristine white dress was oh so tight, barely hiding her ample chest. Max's dark eyes trailed from the white high heels, up the long, long creamy legs to the beautiful long blonde hair. Her ice blue eyes, and lush full red lips smiling at him.

Max's mouth dropped open, as he felt his body react to the gorgeous figure. Slender fingers rose, crooking the digit beckoning him to follow. As if in some hazy dream the tech stood following, watching avidly as the white dress was slipping off her frame reveling the white bra and panties. She turned back to him, Max finding himself being pushed down on the gurney, the beautiful women over him. Trembling hands reached upwards, to touch what he imagined to be creamy warm flesh. It was cold as ice, as if dunked in cold water he came to himself, the gorgeous figure above him suddenly smiled. An ugly, hideous smile, teeth filed to a point she grinned her face a skull.

Max's eyes went wide and he tried to get away. Struggling she tightened her grip, fingers digging into his flesh. She opened her mouth wide, Max whimpered in horror, "No please…please…" he whispered. The women gave no quarter, still grinning she dipped her head, Max screamed.

The sound cut off abruptly, and a spray of hot warm blood, splattered the dirty tiled wall. The soft, moist sounds echoed in the empty room. The monitors continued to hum and film, picking up a lone figure in a dirty white nurses uniform a floor below, eyes and mouth hastily sewn shut. Looking upward, crying tears of blood.


	16. Ghost off the port bow Captain

Author's Note: I recently went back to read BOTD, how did the sequel mange to become so much more epic. Maybe it's just me getting long winded in my old age. There is still a lot of this story to go and we are up to chapter 16. Defiantly going to be a contender with Cursed for length. For now however the plot thickens and things are going down, I'm hoping to have this finished soon, don't like to leave everyone hanging! Enjoy!

Deadman Walking

Chapter 16 - Ghost off the port bow Captain

Muttering she paced her trailer, angry beyond all reason. That snotty bastard had called her out in front of the camera. Her camera. She had already trashed the place completely, while waiting for a call from her manager. She was not going to let this go. That dick had crossed the wrong women. A sudden ping from her computer had her hurrying over, an e-mail from Miss B.

_Found more then I anticipated, pulled a lot of strings to get this you owe me big time. _

_B_

She opened the attachment, scrolling down her eyes growing wide as she read the first couple of pages. She sat slowly, disbelief turning to sudden triumphant joy. "Got you…" green eyes flashed, as she read on.

-#-#-#-

_He was back…the hospital. Barefoot he ran towards the end of the hall, determined to see the boy in that room. There was a nagging feeling in his mind, that the mysterious figure was someone he knew. He reached the small window, looking in on the crying, screaming figure. "You don't give up do you?" that voice, the smooth, quiet masculine voice was back, he turned quickly seeing the man. He was wearing a straight jacket, the arms loose, trailing buckles at his sides. _

_Duo gave him a hard look, "Who are you? Why do I dream of this? Of you?" The man was handsome, blonde, his hair a little wild, but he didn't look insane. Didn't look like he should be in a straight jacket. He smiled at Duo motioning from him to follow. Violet eyes looked through the window one last time at the slumbering figure, before he followed. Thinking nothing of it when the hospital changed around them, seeming to grow older, transitioning to something from a bygone time. _

"_Where…" he began when a blonde bombshell of a nurse walked by pushing a cart of medicine. Duo felt his mouth drop open, he knew that nurse. She was…"She's at the hospital…." He said softly, as his eyes rolled everywhere, "Oh god where in the hospital." The figure was still moving, unconcerned by Duo's suddenly shock, the man hurried to keep up almost running into him when he halted in front of a room, the door slightly ajar. _

"_What am I…" he trailed off glancing in through the small crack. A man was kissing a nurse, passionately. Duo turned to ask the man what this was, but he was gone. Scared he glanced around the now empty hall, sun filled, and silent. Slowly he turned back, glancing in the room the nurse was sitting on an exam table legs wrapped around the man's waist. A man wearing, an old fashioned military uniform. Something in Duo's mind kicked over, and he gasped, was this Heero's solider. "We shouldn't…" she was saying, between kisses, the man chuckled unbuttoning her dress the white material sliding from her shoulders._

_Duo felt both ashamed and a little thrilled with this voyeurism, but why had the man in the straight jacket…his thoughts trailed off as the man backed up pulling his own shirt off. The nurse on the table had no breasts to speak up. Her chest was flat, smooth, she had abs….Duo trailed his eyes lower she was wearing, pink panties a tell tale bulge in the front. "Oh my god!" Duo said aloud, covering his mouth feeling guilty for interrupting. The pair continued on stripping, Duo's mind was reeling, she was a he. The nurse was a cross dresser. Still why was he seeing this…._

_The room began to fade and Duo back away from the amorous couple, "Why?" He yelled at nothing and everything around him. "Why!"_

"_Why!"_

"Why!"

Duo yelled in his sleep jolting both himself and Heero awake in the wee hours of the morning. The marine was awake instantly, "Duo what is it?" he had the slim man in his arms holding him close. "What?" gasping and sweating, disoriented, he tried to get his bearings in the dark hotel room. "You're safe sweetie, you're safe…" he mumbled calming Duo began to speak. "It was a dream, about the hospital." He frowned straining to remember, "He was in a straight jacket, but he made me watch…" he frowned. "Two people, they where about to have sex, but there was smoothing…" he trailed off frustrated the dream was slipping away. It seemed so important.

Heaving a sigh he sagged into Heero wiping streaming eyes on his boyfriend, "Why does nothing make sense!" he sobbed beyond frustrated, Heero held him tight rocking them in the centre of the bed. The solider was at a loss, frustrated he couldn't help, that he couldn't make it better. "I wish I could help love," he mumbled and Duo sobbed, laughing, "You already are." Blue eyes rolled to the clock, "Feel like trying to sleep some more? It's only 4." Sniffling Duo nodded rolling on top of Heero, snuggling close. Heero kissed the tousled head softly, worried, sometimes he wished he had Quatre's power to feel people, see what is going on. Instead of just seeing the dead, or maybe like Duo able to see the future. "Silly thoughts Yuy," he mumbled, eyes heavy he feel into a deep dreamless sleep.

-#-#-#-

"What do you mean he's gone?" Her voice was tight, barely held onto. Josh shrugged uneasily glancing at the large building, it was early morning, about seven as per Mary's instructions she had wanted to get a start on the day. "I don't know, he set up all the camera's but he never came back out to the trailers last night." Sighing she rubbed her temples, Mary had spent the night reading the paperwork B had sent over, "He's probably just sleeping with his stupid computers." She shook herself, "Doesn't matter the camera's are set and we need to get some footage, he'll show up when he gets hungry." She turned away, she left the other's uneasy and hesitant.

Susan grabbed Josh's arm, "I don't want to go back…" she whimpered, it was overcast today the sky darkening by the moment rain not far off. "We have too," Liam mumbled hefting his camera making sure his lens was clean and ready to do. Julia was checking her sound gear, "We can't back off just as we see one ghost." Nodding Josh got his gear together as well, "Though I can tell you this is the last time I'm working with Mary." He spoke quietly, the other three turning to him eyebrows raised. "I always thought she was a fake, but that man had shown it for a fact." The other's hummed in agreement; hurrying to comply the sooner they got this the sooner they could get the hell out.

-#-#-#-

It was a quit group that exited the SUV the four men silent as they pulled their gear out for today's walk around. Duo was loosing hope of finding those important files, deciding that today would be a walk around. "So boss what's the plan?" Quatre asked as they stood beside the car, thunder rolled overhead and Duo flinched involuntarily. Today was not a great day to be out here. "Was hoping Trowa would be camera man today," he began looking at the others the blonde raised an eyebrow. "What you have in mind?" Heero asked quietly, "We are going to walk around and Heero your going to try and talk to the dead. Quatre you are going to try and talk to the building." They where silent, Trowa looked at his boyfriend looking suddenly paler. His hands clenched and unclenched, he was wearing fingerless gloves and he did most of the time. Light blue eyes, seemed to harden in resolution, "Your right Duo," he said softly looking down. He was dressed rather subdued today his jeans where not skin tight, regular blue denim, relaxed fit with a plain black t-shirt.

"What did I miss?" Trowa asked glancing between the three of the now grim faced men. "He's determined to have the story, and he's going to piece it together through talking to the place and those still in it." Quatre explained, and Duo nodded sadly, "I'm sorry to ask this of you Q…" his best friend waved him off, "Something I do everyday, we both do." Plan in place they headed towards the building, "Haven't seen the celebrities…" Quatre spoke, covering his own nervousness. Trowa opened the camera clicking it on as they walked inside the building, "I'm sure we will." The detective spoke softly, unknowingly making a grave prediction that they would later maybe wish they had just walked away.

"Investigation day three of St. Jude's Sanatorium, following Heero Yuy, experienced medium with the dead." Trowa panned to Heero as Duo narrated the tape for posterity sake. "Helping out on the walk around, will be psycempath Quatre Winner." The blonde carefully peeled off his gloves flexing the long pale digits, feeling somehow naked. He never took off his gloves, only when he was in bed with Trowa at night. "When your ready…" Duo continued and Quatre waved at whether the camera or at Trowa he was unsure as he turned and proceeded further into the hospital, past the front desk and into the darker, not falling apart wings on the west side.

"Heero going to need you to narrorate for me if you would," Duo asked his boyfriend with a wan smile. Nodding he glanced around, "Like what I see?" nodding Duo got out a notebook to make as well. If he was going to do this, he would do the thing properly. "Ghost off the port bow Captain," Heero teased gesturing with his chin. Duo smiled at him, "What you seeing?" Heero sighed watching as the drooling, vacant man shuffled past. His canvas jumpsuit was dirty and torn. "Male, blue canvas jumpsuit, shaved head, vacant look. Judging by his look would say he was a lobotomy candidate when this was a place for the criminally insane." Nodding Duo scribbled, Trowa filmed, and Quatre hands jammed in his pocket grinned, "Not a talker then?" Chuckling Heero continued on, they moved along the floor stopping just outside a particular room when Heero froze. "That's new," he mumbled watching.

"Women, mid 20's to early 30's she's wearing a hospital gown wobbling she can't walk right. She's wearing gauze across her eyes, bloody gauze." She stopped turned towards him grinning lunatic, "Foam running from her mouth…" he said wondering if she would speak until he saw the wire wrapped around her now charred skin of her neck. He skirted the ghost as she shuffled past, glancing into the room. He had thought so, "Quatre…" he said softly, he'd been looking around coming to stand beside him. "Oh shit…" he said stepping into the room. Duo followed them in, "Listen Q.." he began but the blonde was already reaching for chair standing silent sentinel in the room.

Three fingers gently touched down and Quatre's entire body jerked, his eyes blinking rapidly. The others three froze watching as everything seemed to happen at once, Quatre cried out Trowa jumped forward to pull him off. Duo started forward as well only to freeze jerking violently as a powerful vision took him.

_Women in a dark dress screaming…_

_Body shaking and rattling, mouth spewing foam as she convulsed._

_Her hair was red._

Duo lost complete consciences, his world pitching to black, as Heero caught the slumped figure.


	17. He said we're running out of time

Author's Note: So excellent news fic fans! I have actually finished this story! It's a matter now of going through and posting! For now enjoy, the update and look forward to an ending of this story.

Deadman Walking

Chapter 17 - He said we're running out of time.

"Max you asshole you in here?" Josh called pushing the door open into what was the makeshift operation headquarters. The monitors and camera's where blinking away quietly, but a quick scan of the room reveled it to be empty. Once an operating theater it now housed only rusted out gurney's and some left over, surgical implements. He took two steps into the room to look further when a yell form the hallway stopped him. "In here Susan," he called back, the women stepped in behind him. "He here?" she asked quietly well aware the camera was just outside. "Don't see him…" Josh mumbled eyes still panning. "We better get back, the bitch wants to roll…" he sighed, "I'm done with this, that crazy women can do her own shit." Susan hummed in agreement as the pair turned. Missing the pool of darkening blood dripping slowly from the gurney in the far corner.

"We have two more days then we can get the hell out of here." She said as they joined the Liam and Julia, they where back at the scene of the crime so to speak, the same room as yesterday. The idea was to see if this was the central place of activity. "What is Mary doing?" Liam mumbled as he watched her pace almost dreamily, hands waving about in what he assumed was some play at her medium skills. Skills that had been seriously questioned in the last few days, "I feel their presence still….there are some troubled spirits…" she called to them Susan looked to Josh shaking her head, Liam whispered to Julia. "Is she ever going to give up?"

Across the room Mary was well aware of the doubt, her mood was as black as her dress. She stomped towards the far side of the room, cursing roundly as her slipperiered foot connected with something heavy and metallic. Cursing she peered down ready to give whatever had got her a sound kick. "What the…" she peered closer it was a metal box, rusted with age and elements but she could still see the initials R.H. "R.H. who…" she trailed off eyes widening and she recalled her research. "Romulus Heart," she gasped hands trembling as they reached for the innocent looking lock box.

-#-#-#-

"_Duo…" the voice was back, Duo's head felt fuzzy, and detached, pounding. He turned muzzily towards the voice. Barely registering they where in the now run down hospital. "Wha…" he said blinking. "Duo, we are running out of time," the man in the straight jacket stood alone, looking sad and defeated. "They grow stronger," the longhaired man was coming back to himself, "Who are?" the man looked over his shoulder, grimacing, "Second floor in the back eastern corner are his private rooms. Find them and you'll find the files." He was backing away now, "Wait who are you?" Duo called, "Find the files, you'll find me…". _

"_Duo!"_

"Duo!" Heero frantically stroked his lovers face, hearing him groan he hurriedly sat him up. Duo's head was pounding, "Are you ok love?" he cradled the man as cloudy eyes began to clear. "Heero," he said faintly before remembering, "We got to…" he began as Heero slowly stood. He glanced across the room, a pale, shaking Quatre, "You ok?" he called voice sounding small, and choked, blond sweat damp head nodded. "Yeah, to much death and horror…should have known not to touch an electric chair." Nodding he held Heero's arm, "We need to get to the Doc's private room he said the file's are there." All three looked at him blankly, "Who?" Quatre asked, Duo began moving not answering, leading the way, " Wait what?" Heero called hurrying after him, the other two in hot pursuit.

"The guy I've been seeing in my dreams…" he said absently, mind occupied with a mental map of the hospital. "What guy?" Trowa asked book out jotting notes, "He's in a straight jacket," Duo said vaguely as he rounded another corner, "He said we're running out of time." Quatre finally coming round glanced at his boyfriend, "Anyone else as confused as me?" he asked and Duo snorted, "Yeah me…" he slid to a stop more on accident then purpose. The door hung askew, the letters almost unreadable save for 'eart'. "This is it…" he mumbled unmindful of the nail marks scoring the once blood splattered door. He pushed it in slowly.

The other three gathered behind him, "Heero?" he said, the solider glanced around the trashed room. "No he's not in here." Duo stepped inside, the place was a wreak, damaged beyond almost all recognition. It must have once been an impressive office, with sitting area, no doubt to see patients one on one. The bookshelves had no doubt once overflowed with books, files and papers. Now like most of the place the office was full of rot and ruin. "What are we looking for Duo?" Quatre asked, a sudden shiver catching him. He felt like a raw nerve, touching that electric chair had forcibly ripped out all his careful defenses leaving him raw and bleeding.

"The files, they're here…" he trailed off catching site of a box peeking out from the bottom of a canvas cloth. He hurried over yanking the dirty material away, the boxes, sagging and stained sat innocently before them. "Your kidding me," Heero mumbled not sure if he believed it. After all that work here they where. "Not sure yet, lets getting reading," Duo said as pulled the lid off the first.

-#-#-#-

Mary was in ecstasy, she sat in a patch of sun rifling through the small box she had found. Inside had been a veritable treasure trove of the occult. Papers with intricate symbols, many she did not recognize. She had realized right away this was the work of a very dark soul. Pictures of deformed people, no doubt once patients of the mad doctor…not the results of his perverse experiments. Each with elegant hand written notes, talking about the amount of time, or blood, such artistry had taken. Along with weather or not the patient in question had survived the procedure.

Long pale fingers paused on a photo of a nurse, one that had to be dead. Her eyes and mouth had been sewn shut, thick black thread doubled over in x's marred the pale flesh, stark white skin in the black and white photo. Her once white uniform was now dark, with things Mary didn't care to know. She was lying stretched out on a tile floor, her arms limp at her sides, the cap askew and stained her shoulder length hair matted and dirty. It was a sad, and terrifying scene. What had she done to deserve such horror?

She looked up at a small crunch in the floor, green eyes darting around. She had sent the crew away to film or whatever, as she looked over her find in peace. "Hello?" she called softly checking everywhere. There was no one, she set the pictures aside picking up a small black book bound in what she assumed was leather. Gently she opened the pages, thick and heavy she looked at the words written in ink now so faded it looked a flaky brown. The symbols, words, pictures…pictures of things that made her heart speed up and sweat break out on her brow. She looked around again, as if feeling eyes on her. This was it, right here. "I'll give them something they will never forget."

-#-#-#-

"These people…." Heero squinted at the pictures, taking them closer to the hall where there was more light. "What about them," Trowa asked absently reading what he would consider standard diagnosis, prescriptions and doctors notes. Nothing out of the ordinary, save all where signed by Dr. Heart. "I've seen them here… these where the ones that where killed." The other three froze turning to look at him. "The ones yesterday in the room?" Duo asked quiet, "Yeah." They where silent for long moments. "What the hell happened here?" frustrated Heero went back to where the boxes had been.

Glancing around the empty shelves, he sighed turning to go back when his foot suddenly went through the floor. There was a tremendous crack, as the tile split and a heavy thump as Heero went in up to mid calf. "Oww…" he mumbled looking down confused at suddenly being in the floor. Duo hurried over, "What the," he helped Heero pull his foot out before peering into the hole. "Why would tile give out on you unless…" Quatre was by his side, "There was a hollow space beneath it."

He flicked on the camera light and peered in, "Anything?" Heero asked inspecting his now cut leg. A small thread of blood trickling from the shallow wound. Neither said anything as Duo reached in gently lifting out a folio. The room was silent, gently he undid the string yellowed and rotted with age. Duo gently pulled out the first page, it was a picture of a woman with her head busted open, attached was sheets of paper written in what had to be a madman's hand. "Duo what does that say…" Quatre wasn't sure he was seeing it right, "A dirty whore who couldn't keep her legs closed. Her aborted fetus was used in varying experiments…she did not survive." His voice was low and croaky, violet eyes looked at the blonde, "Quatre, fetus…" he nodded slowly, "Yeah, it sounds like black magic, Satan worship whatever, the problem is these aren't legit."

Duo leaned over his shoulder eyes scanning some drawings, brow furrowing in thought. "Your right these are just drawings of random things, made up mostly." The blonde scratched his chin, "The ravings of a lunatic…"

A sudden wind from nowhere ripped through the room, a man's hysterical laughter. Insane, dark, Heero's head snapped up so fast he could almost hear his neck muscles creak. A figure appeared before him, the nurse, not beautiful or seductive, but horrifying, teeth filed to a point. Her face rotting and peeling, bone glimmered beneath. "You will all die!" she hissed hands coming out and Heero was crashing into shelves. "Heero!" Duo cried frantically searching for that which he could not see. Heero wheezed, stagger upright, "Get out...we need to go."

She screamed, somewhere between horror and hysteria and Trowa was sudden thrown through the wall and into the hallway. Quatre scrambled after him, Heero up now pushed Duo out as well covering the others retreat the nurse stood heaving and screaming. "You all die!" Heero backed out slowly; Trowa was back on his feet. "Run!" he yelled watching the rear as the scrambled down the hall towards the front doors. The nurse did not follow, but Heero felt the others slid to a stop before him. He backed into Trowa the man grunting in pain, he was holding his shoulder awkwardly. "We need to mo-" he stalled eyes widening as he saw what the others saw.

A man. A man in white doctors scrubs…stained red. His cap was askew, his appearance pale, eyes dark ominous and dead. The mask hung around his neck, and he was grinning widely, gloved hands moving slowly. "Oh my god," Duo's knees wanted to buckle under him, "Dr. Heart," Quatre finished for him. The grin got wider, several more nurses appeared behind him. Each hideously disfigured, there faces had been torn off, only to be sewn on once more with thick back thread.

"Go!" Heero pushed them away, standing between them and the dead doctor. The Heart backhanded Heero sending him through a way and skidding away on tile. "Holy shit," Trowa pushed the other two down the hall, the fallen solider hurrying after the group. Behind them following slowly, movements jerky and slow came the dead. They had all the time in the world.

"Heero?" Duo was beside him wrapping an arm around his waist, "Ok?" he was wheezing now, his skin cool to the touch. "Busted some ribs," he mumbled. "Gotta move bro," Trowa was hauling his boyfriend along and Heero grabbed Duo to follow. They rounded the corner, the door to outside standing wide open, the exit in sight. Slipping and sliding on rotting floor they raced towards it. The doors slamming closed inches from escape. Quatre whimpered a little gripping Trowa. "Shit…" Heero turned back to the Doctor and his entourage, they where grinning, stepping forward Heero threw up his arms ignoring the pull in his chest, and his throbbing shoulder. The nurses turned disfigured faces to him, "Now Trowa," he yelled and the detective threw his shoulder against the door. It opened, and he shoved the other two out into the pouring rain. The doors slamming closed behind them.


	18. Better a fake then a mental case…

Author's Note: Dun dun dun! Next chapter things are going to start to come together here rather fast, he ready for it. There are roughly five more chapters to go, maybe four depending. The ending not going to lie is pretty sweet…look forward to it! I'm going to try and get the rest of this ASAP!

Deadman Walking

Chapter 18- Better a fake then a mental case…

"Heero!" Duo screamed banging at the doors, screaming loud enough to wake the dead as it where. What it did was alert the others who had been working in their trailer outside. Liam was the first to get there camera in hand, the three soaking figures where banging on the doors to the hospital. Doors that had never been closed as far as Liam could remember. "What's going on?" He yelled, as he approached Julia, Josh, and Susan hot on his heels. None of the men answered, but Liam was zooming in close on their faces, first the one called Quatre looking pale, sickly, and face bruised and drawn. Trowa, the cop was looking worse for wear, and Duo…despite his horror and panic looked somehow fragile and beautiful. Liam wanted to hold him, comfort him.

"Heero!" He screamed again fingers raw from tearing frantically at the metal doors stuck tight. "Wait!" Trowa stalled them listening, eyes wide he waved them back, there was crack of thunder over head, and when the lightening struck nearby the doors burst open; Heero flying out with tremendous force to land in the now puddle ridden gravel drive. The others stood in stunned disbelief, just inside the threshold they could see two figures. One in a dirty straight jacket, and the nurse in a blood stained uniform, her eyes and mouth sewn shut. It was for a fleeting moment, before the doors slammed closed with a scream of rage.

There was sudden defining silence; no one moved an inch, until a choked cough and a moan was heard. "Heero," Duo hurried to his side rushing past the others. Barely noticing when nerveless fingers dropped the camera and Liam sank to his knees shaking. Julia was not so quite she dropped her equipment sobbing. Susan white with shock, keeled over in a dead faint. Josh too was overcome, the only ones still moving where the boys. Kneeling beside his boyfriend Duo helped him up, coughing he sat up dazed, and bruised. Blood tricking down his face, a bad cut over his already swelling eye. "Oh god Heero I'd thought I'd lost you…" Duo was crying tears running across his face. "Me too…" he muttered weakly, Trowa helped him up Duo clinging to him tightly. "How did you get out?" moaning he closed his eyes, "Our friends on the inside came to my rescue again."

"Who are you friends?" a voice demanded, and they all turned to see Mary striding towards them a look of absolute fury on her features. The four men said nothing as she strode towards them, her dress quickly soaking in the teeming rain. "Mary…" Josh began trying to explain, but still unsure if he believed what he just saw. She shot him a death glare before turning back to the other group, "Who are your friends? Ghosts?" she said her voice scathing, "Look just because you're a fraud-" Quatre began, but was cut off with a horrendous shriek and the red headed women seemed loose all control.

"A fraud?" She sputtered stomping closer, "Fake?" she was inches away now her face etched in fury. Heero ignored her, leaning heavily on Duo drained from the dead, and wounded he wanted to sleep…and not wake up for days. He closed his eyes against her, ready simply turn away. "Better a fake then a mental case…" she said then smugly, a smile curling her face. Everyone froze, looking at her with a mixture of anger and curiosity. Heero stiffened suddenly. looking slowly up at her, his one eye now almost swollen shut. "What do you mean?" Trowa asked softly, deadly, the others having recovered enough drew closer to hear. Liam once more camera in hand rolling, "I said better a fraud, then a lunatic," she gasped then in fake shock, "You mean you didn't know?" she feigned surprise, as Quatre, Trowa, and Duo paused, Heero looked at her pleadingly. " Please…" he whispered.

A long pale hand waved a file in front of them, "Let me enlighten you…" she opened it pulling out a photo of a boy, waving it before them. "Heero Yuy, born Odin Lowe Jr. was omitted to the St. George Physicatric Hospital for a period of five years. Diagnosed with severe schizophrenia, as he claimed he was hearing and seeing 'the dead'." She used her fingers to quote the last bit. The thunder over head rolled, the rain lightened a bit, no one said a word. Duo turned to look at his boyfriend, "Heero?" he asked softly. Heero looked like he'd been through the war, looked at his boyfriend pleadingly, Mary was grinning a look of triumph. "You can read all about it…your so called 'leader' is crazy." She laughed then tossing the file to the muddy ground before them.

No one said a word, Heero slowly straightened, looking proud, and battered he turned slowly limping away not saying a single word as he moved towards the vehicle, Trowa hurrying after. Quatre looked at the others in disgust before leaving as well. Duo slowly bent to retrieve the file before standing and turning none looked back. The camera following, until the vehicle disappeared into the rain.

-#-#-#-

"Heero?" Duo spoke for the firs time since they had gotten back to the hotel, he sat stone faced on the side of the bed. Showered and wrapped in a fluffy towel he stoically allowed Duo to bandage his cuts, "Yeah," he answered equally soft. "Why didn't you tell me…." Heero said nothing for long moments. When he spoke it was soft and resigned, "Who wants to talk about being locked away for five years…" Duo said nothing finished he got up to put the first aid kit away. When he returned Heero was gone.

Duo sighed, feeling tears burning behind his eyes he curled up alone on the bed. Sniffling he wiped his nose, how had things spiraled so far out of control?

-#-#-#-

"This is so fucking stupid…" Susan muttered, spinning as creak came from behind her. "Max?" she called, hurrying along. She was on an errand for Mary, though god only knew why. The red headed bitch was delusional, she seemed to think she had cracked this haunted hell hole but god only knew why. She and the others where preparing for something, while Susan had been sent to check for Max one last time.

She hadn't wanted to go back into this place after what she saw this afternoon, but she was worried about Max. "And once I'm done I'm getting the hell out of here and away I'm done with this shit…." She mumbled hurrying along the last corridor into the control room. "Max!" she called louder looking around at the softly glowing screens, nothing. Shaking with both the chill of the evening, and fear. Turning she scanned the room; nothing. Nodding to herself she was headed towards the door when suddenly a sound came from the corner. She froze, a cold sweat breaking out on her body.

Her legs begged her to run; to turn and bolt but her mind would not move. She stood in that frozen tableaux, before moving as if in molasses. Her body shifting, walking towards the noise in a daze. A soft sucking noise underfoot, as if the floor was wet. Her eyes drifted to the dark liquid beneath her shoes. There was a sharp, unmistakable metallic smell in the air; blood. She was standing in blood…a lot of it. Her breathing picked up, almost hyperventilating her neck creaking as she looked back to the door, so far away now. Something moved behind her, she couldn't see it but she could feel it, like something crawling across her skin. She whimpered unable to scream.

The something behind her moved, then someone appeared in the door; a nurse. Her eyes and mouth sewn shut, yet somehow she looked infinitely sad. "Please…" Susan whispered before something grabbed her, she hit the floor landing face down in the blood, crying out for the first time, before it jerked her away. She found her lungs then screaming loud enough to wake the dead.

-#-#-#-

_The lady in white passed by with her trolley full of pills, Duo moved on instinct to the room, passing the orderlies leaving again. Looking in the window to the small figure laying on the padded ground strapped into that straight jacket so tightly. "You figure it out yet?" came the voice and Duo jumped a foot in the air. The man in the straight jacket was there, his straps loose, his face sad. "Who are you? Who is he?" Duo asked confused, the man leaned on the door gesturing with his chin, Duo looked back as the boy finally rolled over reveling his face. A very familiar face. _

"_Heero!" he cried grabbing at the door, the face was staring at him pleading before slowing going slack in a drug induced state. "You know he can't hear you, but Duo I need you to listen now." Violet eyes never left the child's face before him, "Why have you been showing me this?" the man looked at him his blonde hair tousled he was roguishly handsome, an air of confidence he reminded Duo vaguely of Heero. _

"_You already know the answer to that, but Duo you need to go back." Duo looked at him face twisting in fear, "No, not again, Heero is…" the man was looking at him solemnly. "That women is about to do something terrible, the inhabitants of St. Jude's are awake." He was fading out now, the dream was fading out, "Read the files Duo…know our story…and help us." _

Duo woke with a gasp the dream still vivid in his head, every detail, every spoke word etched in his mind. He was up off the bed striding to where the files sat drying before the faux fireplace. With a single minded determinedness he began spreading them apart carefully. For the first time in weeks his mind was clear, and very calm.

-#-#-#-

Heero was scared. Genuinely frightened. It had been a long, long time since he had been afraid. He had bolted from the hotel room, unsure where he would go. In the end he had gone for a jog, when all else failed, physical exercise. Wheezing he rounded a turn on the outside of town, he clutched his side eyes tight with pain. "Defiantly broke some ribs," he mumbled wincing as he straightened sweat soaked and panting. He hadn't wanted Duo to know that…for anyone to know that he had been in an institution. The doctors diagnosing him insane.

Lost in his own thoughts he was drawn into the present when flicker of movement caught his attention. Realizing for the first time he was standing outside a cemetery. Contrary to what people believed, the dead rarely hung out in graveyards. Boring places really. Squinting he watched the figure move further in, without thought he followed. Striding across the grass, past the more recent additions and into the older ones. The figure was standing still, unmoving, staring at an ill kept stone. "Hey," Heero called picking up the pace, the ghost ignored him. "Hey!" Heero called, but the man was beginning to fade out. Heero ran faster, finally glimpsing the man. He was wearing old service khakis.

Heero came to an abrupt halt where the man had been standing. The lightning flashed overhead, the storm was rolling in once more, the last vestiges of light where fading out. Heero felt a chill crawl up his spine. Blue eyes drifting to read the stone. The nameless stone with nothing but a number inscribed. He frowned confused, staring, before something clicked his mind. "Oh my god…" at the same moment the rain began light, and cold. "I have to tell Duo…." He mumbled suddenly wide eyed, he turned then walking back towards the hotel. Picking up speed he was soon running unmindful of his screaming ribs. He had to get back to Duo.


	19. Once more unto the breach dear friends

Author's Note: So this chapter is sort of starting to bring things together in the tale. The story of the hospital coming together. In my mind it makes sense I am hoping I am managing to convey that through the story lol. I'll post hopefully another chapter this week. Looking back at some of my other stories, see if I can get some of them done as well. For now lets see what happens to the boys…

Deadman Walking

Chapter 19 – Once more unto the breech dear friends, once more.

"Duo?" Quatre peaked around the adjoining door to their rooms. Brow furrowing when he saw him moving among papers spread everywhere. He was mumbled, furiously scribbling in his notebook, "Duo?" He questioned then looking confused, "What are you doing?" Violet eyes looked a him suddenly, intent, burning with some sort of inner light. "Quatre!" he practically yelled moving towards him, "My head, my head is finally clear…" he muttered going back to notes, and moving around the room agitated. "What do you mean?" the blonde asked curious now coming inside. "Grab Trowa," Duo said with authority, and Quatre leaned back out gesturing for his lover to come. He said nothing just entered, a single brow raising when he saw what Duo was doing.

"Explain," Quatre said, settling on the bed the only place out of the way of the floor. Duo opened his mouth to speak when their door banged open and a soaking, wild eyed Heero burst into the room. "Heero!" Duo hurried towards them, they both began speaking a the same time.

"I'm sorry, I understand now…" Duo began and at the same time Heero, "I've figured it out!" They stopped then staring at each other in surprise, before both smiled a little. Quatre slowly opened his camera, when Trowa put a gentle hand on his. "Don't think this one is for posterity darling," he said softly.

"Heero," Duo moved forward grabbing his hand, "I finally understand, I finally understand what he was showing me." The solider looked confused, "I've been dreaming of a hospital, not St. Jude's but one with a boy locked away, and drugged in a room." Blue eyes widened, "It was you Heero, you locked away." He looked into blue eyes then searching, "Why didn't you tell me?" He spoke softly, for just the two of them, Heero leaned closer, "I didn't want you to think I was crazy. I didn't want anyone to think I was crazy." Duo smiled a little, "Of course I think your crazy…" blue eyes widened in shock, Duo spoke again, "I think your crazy for having the patience you do, I think your insane for putting your life on the line for your country, and I think your bat shit crazy for loving me."

With every word Heero looked more surprised, Duo reached up cupping his face, and pulling him close. "But I've never once doubted in your ability, there has never been a single moment when I did not believe in you." Violet eyes looked into blue, long moments of searching silence, "I always believed you too!" Quatre piped up, smiling widely from the bed holding Trowa's hand. Duo rolled his eyes at Heero giving him a quick kiss, "He showed me, and now I have to help him…" Heero frowned, "Who did?" Duo looked at the papers behind him miserably. "One of these…" Trowa spoke up then, "Still not understanding," Duo moved away back towards the papers, "For weeks I've been dreaming about a man, in a straight jacket who's been showing me young Heero locked away in a hospital." He squatted down looking at the rest of them, "He said we need to go back, that time was running out, and we need to figure out their story."

"What did he mean but we're running out of time?" Heero asked, following Duo back to the papers. The long haired man shrugged, "I think that crazy red headed bitch is going to do some stupid shit." Quatre slithered down to start riffling through the papers as well, "Why is there always some crazy bitch wanting to raise the dead." Trowa snorted laughter, and Heero sighed, "As long as it's not a demon of some sort," he mumbled as he looked at the picture of a hard looking man. "Might as well get some supper…" the solider mumbled and Duo laughed.

-#-#-#-

"Where the hell is she!" Mary fumed storming around the trailer, Josh sighed, "She said she was going to find Max…" he had just about had it with Mary. He was more then ready to get out of here, and ready to be done with this paranormal shit for good. Across the trailer staring at his feet was Liam. The big guy was still replaying what had happened earlier that afternoon; he had seen things that had shaken him to his core. He'd had to carry Julia back in she was now laying, wide eyed and silent on the nearby bed trembling intermittedley.

"Give it up Mary," he said speaking for the first time in several hours. She stopped stunned, blinking she turned to look at him. "Enough is enough, we need to get out." Liam clenched his fists looking up, "This isn't some two bit, cheap thrill of a documentary. This is real…we are in the real shit." She rounded on him then, "I worked hard for this, I built this show this is-" Liam cut her off then furious. "Yes it is Mary, and you've fucked it up. Fucked us up…and I for one am goddam done." He turned to help Julia up. "You finish you fucking show, I quit." He helped her out and they headed to their shared trailer. There was a deafening silence then, Mary stunned turned to the only remaining member in her trailer. "Don't even…" Josh said, standing he walked out slamming the door. Mary glanced down at the diary in her hands, her mind churning. "I've come to far," she murmured clenching her fists. Setting her chin she gripped the book, stepping out of the trailer and into the night.

In the other trailer Liam was sitting with Julia not even looking up as Josh entered. "How'd she take it?" He asked softly, the man sat across from them at the small table. "Not well." Julia snorted, they sat silently listening as the thunder rolled and the rain once more began to fall. "I can't leave with-" Josh started only to be cut off by Liam, "Without looking for the other two." He finished looking sad, they where silent for long moments. "We go look quick, in and out." Liam said softly, resolutely, "Then we get the hell out of dodge and never look back." Josh nodded, Susan gripped bother their hands, "1 hour tops." The three headed out into the night.

-#-#-#-

"What are these?" Duo mumbled, he held a sheaf of papers they had fallen out of another file of some nameless patient. He apparently suffered from schizophrenia, but these papers weren't from the typewriter. They where hand written but too faded to read, "Hey Q can you read these?" the blonde didn't look up, "Can't read paper," he mumbled, "Yeah I know it looks like a journal pages though." He looked up then, "That I can do." Heero watched he exchange interested, "How come journal pages?" The blonde scooted closer, "Paper is usually touched once and left, not enough of the person is left behind to impress upon it. A journal or diary however leave a hug- " he chocked off touching the proffered pages eyes rolling white as pictures flashed across his mind.

_Searing hot, madness, insanity, horror… faces, so many dead and dying face. Blood. Sticky, red, suffocating. _

The pages where yanked from his fingers and with a gasp the blonde was back, pale and shaken. "What did you see?" Trowa was beside him holding him tightly, "It was the doctor, his pages…there is good news and bad news." Duo looked at him steady, "Good news he's not a demon. Bad news, he's fifty kinds of crazy." Heero sighed, "Oh grand," Trowa chuckled, Quatre looked at the pages thoughtfully. "He wasn't always though…I got the impression it was a gradual slide to madness, my head felt hot, pounding, as if there was something eating away at it." They where quite for long moments, each lost in thought. "Eating away at your brain…syphilis…" Heero mumbled suddenly looking like he'd thought of something. "Come again?" Quatre said looking at him, "Did you say syphilis?" He nodded, "The blonde nurse you know with the," he held his hands out in front of his chest, "Melons," Duo replied the others chuckled.

He nodded, "What are the odds she was with the Doc? Intimately." Trowa snapped his fingers shifting back to his pile, "Claire Monroe," he said holding up a file. He tossed it to Heero, the women was smiling, looking very pretty not quite as endowed as she did now. "Look at the back," he pointed, scrawled in thick letters, was 'dirty whore' on the flip side of the black and white photo. "So he's screwing the nurse on the side, turns out she has syphilis, they both slip into madness" Heero whistled though his teeth, "The dead who died insane are the worst. They don't realize a lot of the time their dead, tend to be strong sprits. I can see how they could hold sway over a hospital of the mentally ill."

"Is there a differce?" Trowa asked, Heero nodded pointing some folders he had stacked, "People

who are mentally ill, tend to be shadows, the ghosts that keep wandering. The insane, they hold on…for a long, long time." Quatre sat back sighing, "The more you know…" Duo idly glanced at the stack yet to read, "So who are we trying to find and why…" he mumbled. As he watched the precarious stack, a sudden gust of wind from the half open window sent the stack scattering.

Blowing papers everywhere, Trowa raced to close the window as the other three bent to pick up the mess. Window closed the detective returned to help pausing when he caught sight of a picture hanging out of one of the files. Brow furrowing he bent down staring at the handsome face, a familiar face. He strained his brain, where the hell had he seen this man before? He turned it sideways, "Holy shit!" he looked up at the others stunned, "What babe?" Quatre looked up at him, "It's him! I mean the guy that's been helping us out…" frowning Duo came around to look at the picture too. His jaw dropping, "That's the guy I've been dreaming about," Heero too came over to take a look, something suddenly clicking in his head as all the pieces slid into place. "It's Corporal CC…the Marine I picked up on our way in. The one I dropped off at the hospital." He paused, "I also saw him tonight at the cemetery, by the grave stone of that man they found running from the hospital." The room was utterly silent, before there was a mad scramble to find the file, Quatre curious looked a the picture, the guy was very handsome, smiling in a roguish sort of way. "How do you know it's the guy with the mouth sewn shut?" Trowa didn't look up, "I spend my life matching photo's of the living to the faces of the dead."

They had the file open, crowding around each reading silently, "Self admitted, PTSD…" Duo mumbled, looking at the date months before they hospital stopped accepting patients. His file was very thin, no records of treatment or drugs. "Why is there nothing here?" Trowa looked over the admittance papers, the photo, no clue to anything else. "Why is he in my dreams…" Heero sat back against the wall eyes closed wracking his brain, recalling the conversation that seemed like an eon ago.

"_Just up here sir," the solider in the back seat said pointing to the gravel road, at a break in the trees ahead. Heero nodded, guiding the rumbling truck towards the spot, he stopped at the wide path over chocked with weeds now, looking dark and unpleasant in the late afternoon light. "You sure Corporal?" Nodding he was suddenly out of idling truck and beside the window, "Yes thank you, I have someone I need to meet." _

"He said he had someone to meet…" A memory flashed across Duo's mind, watching a couple in a room. A man in a military uniform, and a nurse. "He was seeing a nurse... a nurse he was intimate with." Quatre looked at them all brows furrowed, he idly picked fuzz off his pants. "You think it's the nurse with the eyes and mouth sewn shut?" The all looked a him in stunned shock, "You're a genius!" They yelled, as they scrambled back through the files pulling all the staff ones scrutinizing the nurses closely. Not a single one of them matching up with the one they had seen, "Cruses foiled again," Quatre said, they had pulled all the female nurses files, the pictures fanned out. Not a single one of them matched the current ghost, according to resident expert Trowa.

They said nothing for long moments, "Duo didn't you say something was wrong with the nurse?" He looked at Heero brow furrowed, "I maybe…" he trialed off violet eyes wide. "Holy hell she's a man…" They went back to the files pulling out the files of the orderlies, "Bingo," Trowa said holding up the picture of a long haired man. Duo looked at it flashes of the couple danced through his mind. The blonde hair was longer, in a short braid he was smiling at the camera. He was handsome, and from what they knew of him he was taller, slender. On the back of the photo someone had scrawled 'faggot'. "Ashley Stone, orderly…story is coming together," Trowa's eyes seemed to gleam. Duo had all the pieces; he was having problems connecting the dots.

"Trowa you going do your thing?" Quatre asked looking at him, the detective was in his element, he pulled the photo's placing them before him on the carpet. "So Ash here is working as an orderly at the hospital during the late 60's, right around the time os Vietnam. He is gay, his lover a Marine is returning home probably excited to seem him. Wants to surprise Ash at the hospital, CC goes to visit." The others watched in rapt fascination, they could almost see the story play out before them like a movie. The dashing young man in his uniform walking up the sweeping drive to the hospital, the reunion between the two as they see each other for the first time in god only knew how long. "So what happens? How does he end up as a patient…" Heero frowned at Duo's question. "I think I know," Heerp spoke softly, a sad smile creeping across his face. "Love." Trowa looked at him with a raised brow, "Well done, we'll make a detective of you yet."

"How does love get you committed to an insane asylum." Quatre asked interested, "Look at the date, of CC's admittance to the hospital. He was the last patient taken in, maybe Ash was already seeing signs of the doctor's madness. Maybe things where not going well at the hospital." Duo nodded looking sad too, "So he admits himself to look after his lover…" Trowa nodded, "Exactly." Quatre shivered suddenly chilled, "Why not leave? Get out before it got to bad?" Heero answered for Trowa, "Ash stayed to help the patients, I get the impression that orderly has a good heart, he's trying to help them even in death. Just as his lover stayed to look after him."

"This is a sad story…" Quatre said wiping at moist eyes, "He stays with him still…CC is not held there like Ash." Heero said looking between the photos, wondering if he would have been able to admit himself to a mental hospital to look after Duo. "That would explain then the eyes and mouth sewn closed, well Ash and CC's mouth. They wouldn't be able to tell what they knew in death."

They all mulled the information over, each lost deep in thought, the silence stretching on thick and heavy. Heero was the one to break it, "We're going back aren't we…" He said softly, Duo said nothing for long moments. "I am…I have to, for once I think Heero, the dead are speaking to me." Heero nodded, face as solemn and serious as they had ever seen it. "I'll follow you to hell and back, I always have…" he smiled gripping his lovers hand tightly clasped over the photos. Quatre added his, "Let's do this," Trowa added his own hand, "Once more unto the breech dear friends, once more."


	20. Dark thread closing them forever

Author's Note: Well dear readers so many questions! I guess I have done my job right if your confused and wanting more. Have patience my friends things will all start coming together. As our story begins to draw towards the climatic ending. Three more chapters to go, and all will soon be reveled.

Deadman Walking

Chapter 20 – Dark thread closing them forever.

"Max!" Josh's voice echoes in the large atrium, his flashlight panning the empty crumbling room. "Susan?" Julia's voice was thready and timid she clutched the back of Liam's shirt as they stayed close together. Liam was watching the world through his lens figure he'd get some last footage before they blew the hell out of this place. "Max, Susan Stop playing we need to get out of here…" he trailed off listening for any responding sound. They got one.

"You hear that?" Josh whispered freezing in place, they strained not moving a muscle, ears perked. It came again, that haunting, ominous laugh of a women. The faint click of high heels on linoleum. "Jesus," Max muttered spinning around the laughter getting louder. The sound of bare feet running, somewhere just outside his small pool of light. The three huddled closer swallowing audibly. The laughter turned maniacal now terrifying and lunatic. "Please…" Julia whimpered,

There was deafening silence, then a scream directly behind them, whatever composure Julia had left her and she ran in pure terror. "Julia!" Liam yelled running after her, Josh bolting after them his own scream a whimper on his lips.

-#-#-#-

Across the hospital in the large atrium, where the orgy of violence had once bathed the now shattered tiles in red, Mary Moon was putting the finishing touches on what was going to be her opus.

She adjusted the camera on the spot where she intended to put on this show. The diary from the Doctor sat on the floor in the middle of a hastily drawn pentagram. Several candles had been lit to add ambiance. She peered through the viewfinder once more focusing the camera seated on the tripod before satisfied, hitting the record button. She positioned herself on the floor before the book taking a moment to prepare for the big show. "I have lost my crew to this terrible place," she began trying to look teary eyed and upset. "The evil in this building needs to be exercised and I plan to do it," looking resolute she played to the camera. A sheaf of paper printed form the internet nearby, she began what the website had described as a pseudo exorcism and summoning spell.

-#-#-#-

Outside the night was miserable, pouring down in torrents as thunder rolled across the heavens and lighting struck the earth illuminating the truck as it rolled to a stop near the trailers. Heero killed the engine, the boys sitting silently, watching the dark ominous hospital. "They're inside aren't they?" Quatre asked quietly glancing at the darkened trailers. "Yup…" Heero mumbled white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. They made no move to exit the safety of the vehicle, each silent and contemplative. "So I'll bite, why are we here again?" Quatre questioned "Because a dead Marine needs our help…" Duo said, Heero grinned grimly, "And we never leave a man behind…Oh ra…" Nothing more was said as they all exited hurrying through the rain and into the large double doors before they could think better of it. The place was eerily silent; as they stood dripping, just inside the threshold unwilling to go forward, unable to retreat.

The doors slammed closed behind them with eerie finality.

A cold wind rushed past them carrying the maniacal laughter from some long lost lunatic soul. Heero stiffened, that sudden cold rushing feeling was approaching fast. Heavy and thick, he gasped the energy seeming sapped from his body, he was ice cold in seconds. The presence turned ominous, terrifying and horrible. He turned to the others. "Run," his voice was a horse croak, before he gritted his teeth trying again, "RUN!" he bellowed in their faces seconds before that terrifying force hit him full on. The other three watched in horror as he was bowled to the ground grunting at the contact of it. He had enough time to roll to his back panting, Duo reaching for him when something caught his ankles.

Duo watched as one minute he was looking into stunned blue eyes the next Heero was gone. As if in some sort of horrible slow motion he watched as his boyfriend was dragged away into the dark recesses of the hospital. "Heero!" he thought he yelled, as he gave chase feeling as though he was running in molasses, far to slow to catch up. Unheeding the yells from the other two to wait, he ran full tilt towards his rapidly disappearing boyfriend.

"Heero!" he yelled rounding a blind corner he slid out, landing in something sticky and pungent. Wheezing he tried to get back up, to keep running his burning lungs protesting his every movement. He got two more steps before he tripped over something large and heavy. Landing face first in that wetness. He knew that smell right away. Blood, it was the smell of blood and a lot of it. He looked down slowly the pale, bloated white face forever frozen in horror. It was the boy, Max the one that had been missing, Duo mind went into overdrive, he stood trembling thinking to move when jelly legs slid once more, this time his head slamming into something metal and unyielding.

Duo knew no more.

Trowa and Quatre stood heaving and panting in a dark hallway, hopelessly lost. Quatre trembling grabbed his boyfriend hand. "Where did they go…" he whispered as the turned slowly in circles, fruitlessly trying to see one or the other.

-#-#-#-

Mary paused in her chanting, ears straining in the sudden silence; she thought she had heard some sort of commotion. Yelling, running, and the sound of a man laughing hysterically. Nothing but the black quite rang back, slowly she began again, making sure to look at the camera as she spoke.

After all this was going to be her big moment.

-#-#-#-

Julia ran until she thought her lungs would give out, whimpering she collapsed to her knees. The only sound echoing in the hallway, her staccato breathing. All was silent. Her fear addled mind seemed to realize she was alone, lost, in this maze of a hospital. "Liam?" she whispered hearing the sudden crunch of a step behind her. "Josh?" no answer was forthcoming, the sound drew closer. She whispered crawling then towards a nearby open doorway her only thought was to hide, get away somehow. Crying in earnest now she felt jagged tiles cutting her palms and knees, sticky wetness making her slip a little. In pain and terrified she tried to scramble away, to distance herself from that steady, unrelenting step. "Oh please, oh please…" she moaned, gasping, choking and gagging whimpering as they came close. Her limbs felt heavier now, as if each movement was a monumental effort. In the room now shaking violently she froze the steps ceasing.

She waited, the seconds stretched into minutes, she began to laugh. Her imagination was pla- her thoughts cut off abruptly as suddenly she was lifted bodily off the floor and flung onto a rusted gurney. Unable to scream she stared in terror as the faces of mutilated nurses appeared. Stitched together as if patchwork dolls. "Please…" she managed seconds before the doctor appeared, a bloody surgical mask dangling from his neck.

-#-#-#-

Heero moaned eyes blinking open slowly, his head was pounding and his mouth felt like he'd eaten grit. Spiting he lifted his arm to wipe away the taste. Only his arm barely moved. He tried again, jerking the white canvas tight. He tired again, his mind refusing to acknowledge what his eyes where seeing. He was not wearing a dirty straight jacket.

Panting he gasped, his mind shutting down. He wasn't a grown man; he was a child again, locked away in a dark room, tied up. Treated like a lunatic, no one believed him. Memories flashed across his consciousness, the dead an endless stream of faces. Hyperventilating his mind began to fade out.

"_Heero…" _the voice came in his head, somewhere between conscious and unconscious he hovered floating in a sea of grey. _"Heero I need your help, I need to borrow you." _The solider wasn't understanding, why? _"She's going to call him down Heero, she needs to be stopped, he needs to be stopped…and we want to be free." _The man was trying to understand, but it was hard, he was just so tired. His energy was gone completely drained. He thought perhaps he nodded, feeling as if something, or someone else was there was there settling over him. He remained where he was, floating peacefully

Blue eyes snapped open suddenly, the head turning from side to side shoulders rolled as the figure stood. Twisting this way and that, he looked down at the straight jacket, a small smile played about his face. Quick, practiced movements, as if he'd done it a thousand times the arms loosed and he began to move. Wobbling at first, as if on unpracticed legs, but with growing confidence he gained speed and strength. Determined he moved out of the cell moving fast. "Ash…" he whispered in a voice that was not Heero Yuy.

-#-#-#-

He walked towards him slowly, the man lay unmoving, unconscious and vaunerable. Others where gathering, confused and moaning, unsure what to do. He pushed his way through, shoeing the others away, as he had done once in life, he remained a caretaker in death. Reaching the prone figure he knelt beside him, long pale fingers reached out gentle touching the face, sinking down further.

"_Heero?" the long haired man stood in a vast barren field, the sky above him swum with images, flashes of future possibilities. Duo knew this place all to well, he'd been here many a time. It was somewhere between conscious and unconscious mind. 'Duo' an unfamiliar voice called back, a male voice, light, pleasant to listen too. "Who are you?" He called out trying to pinpoint the voice, a figure appeared on the horizon. Duo squinted watching as they approached. He waited, until they where closer before gasping softly, it was clad in a bloodstained white nurses uniform. The mouth and eyes still grotesquely sewn shut. Gasping Duo stepped back, "Ashley?" He asked softly, the mouth maybe smiled a little, 'You figured me out," came the voice, not from lips but somewhere else. 'Our time is short Duo, this travesty is coming to an end.' He stepped closer face coming inches from Duo's, 'CC and Heero need our help…and I need yours.' A bloodstained hand reached forward, Duo paused for maybe a heart beat before reaching out and grasping the cold fingers. _

_He gasped as images flooded him, overlaying one another in quick succession. He was Ashley, sharing his thoughts and feelings. Watching a once brilliant doctor slip into madness, patients beginning to die violently, horrors beyond comprehension. The fear for those still here, but most of all fear for his love who would not leave his side. _

_The horror as he and CC are discovered by the bitch, that blonde whore who had been the instigator of it all. Being dragged away by the hair, to the mad doctor, beaten violently, called a faggot, and a slut. They nurse laughing cruelly as he was stripped; watching and pleading as the man he loved drugged and dazed, was held down his mouth sewn shut. He cried, pleading, the doctor was relentless. They forced him into one of the nurses uniform, promising to let CC go if he complied. _

_Crying he tugged on the dress, the doctor watching every movement with lust in his eyes. The nurse was angry, she grabbed him throwing him to the floor. The others where there, struggling violently he threw her off, but not before she got him with the needle. Dazed he calmed instantly groggy he watched her return needle and thread in hand. He wanted to scream out yell, the muscle relaxant making his vocal cords impossible to use. The harsh sting of the needle followed his world going dark, the unnerving feeling of thread pulled through flesh. "CC…" he murmured before his lips too where silenced. Dark thread closing them forever. _

Violet eyes opened suddenly, making no sound he slowly sat up flexing fingers, turning and twisting, standing slowly, silently he turned sharply hearing the scream. The scream of someone surrendering, a scream he had heard to many times; the scream of someone dying. The face never changed, simple acceptance, before turning and moving further into the hospital.


	21. You're not Heero…

Author's Note: Two more chapters to follow, for the epic conclusion. I'm kidding I don't think maybe it's as epic as I would like to be. The final confrontation is at hand, and hopefully it's maybe going to be a bit of a twist. Anyway for now, enjoy the next installment.

Deadman Walking

Chapter 21- You're not Heero…

"Julia!" Liam hollered, camera bouncing and jostling as he ran. Some how he'd gotten separated from her, and from Josh. Blindly he rounded a corner stopping as a stitch in his side made him wince. The silence was deafening, he turned slowly suddenly very aware he was alone in this god forsaken place. He heard her scream then, somewhere nearby. "Julia!" he roared chasing the sound. Seeming to ricochet everywhere, the sound bounced around muddling and confusing.

Sudden ringing silence, the echo fading from that final horror filled scream. Horse and panting he finally smelled, it. "Oh god please…" that sharp metallic stink, before rounding that final corner. He peered around the door trembling violently, his eyes skimming over the crimson liquid dripping slowly from the pale finger tips. It was the only recognizable part of her left. The bile rose in his throat turning he hunched over heaving out everything he had eat in what felt like a week. "Oh god…" he moaned, "Liam!" he heard the patter of hurried footsteps and Josh heaving and gasping stood before him, "You find Julia? I thought I heard her scream…" Liam couldn't speak, ashen he pointed in the room, seconds later Josh was upchucking beside him.

They stood shaking together in the oppressive hospital. "What are the odds that Max and Susan…" Liam began; Josh shook his head, "Not good…" Standing the stocky man hefted the camera into his shoulder, "We need to leave now," he said softly consciously not turning back to the terrible scene behind him. "Yeah, fuck Mary Moon," Josh mutters as the pair made their way hastily towards what they hoped was the exit.

-#-#-#-

"Heero? Duo?" Trowa and Quatre called as the backtracked looking for the pair, worried something awful had happened. "What should we do?" he asked Trowa, clutching the detectives hand tightly, "I-" he trialed off as a familiar figure strode by looking intent. "Heero!" he yelled, the man never turned, never answered. The pair glanced at each other with more then a little trepidation, "Was he wearing a straight jacket?". They chased after him calling out, "Hey Heero! It's us-" Quatre reached out without thinking, trying to stop him, as soon as he touched a flood of images ripped through his mind.

_Happiness. Love. Laughter, kissing someone, holding them close. Smells and warmth. Now fear, anger, powerlessness. People dying. Locked up. A needle. Trying to scream but his mouth wouldn't open. Watching as they stripped his lover nude, forcing him to dress as a women, laughing taunting, drugging him before that bitch with needle and thread silenced him forever. Leaving them for dead he crawled across the floor, pulling him close, weeping silently, as breath became softer, more strained. That beautiful face, torn blood soaked and horrifying. _

_Holding on long after he was dead. His own body wanting to lie down and join him. Love driving him on. Stumbling and running out of that hell filled place, into a terrible rainstorm, fevered drug induced thoughts as he got away trying to get help to tell his story._

Quatre staggered away overwhelmed by the emotions rolling off the man, "You're not Heero…" he gasped as the other turned, the blonde backing into his boyfriend the pair ready to defend themselves. "You are right…" the voice was soft, masculine, but not Heero's. "Who are you?" Trowa asked, coiled, his hand slowly reaching towards where his service revolver was tucked in the back of his jeans.

"My name in Corporal Cecil Johnson, but everyone calls me CC," He smiled wanly then, "Or at leas they called me CC." Quatre's mouth dropped open, "What…I mean how…why…" he was having a hard time collecting his thoughts. "We have no time, follow I'll explain quickly." He turned and the other two kept pace as they moved deeper into the hospital.

-#-#-#-

"It won't budge…" he panted, Josh was near his breaking point, their way out was barred from them. "Oh god we're going to die." Liam said nothing heaving against the door one last time before yelling in frustration. "Goddamn!" he slid to the floor slowly, almost numb with fear. Josh grabbed his arm then directing his gaze across the hall, a figure stood there motionless looking at them curiously. Liam noticed the long braid, that beautiful face, "Duo? Do you know a way out?" Liam yelled standing slowly, suddenly worried how he looked. The figure stared at him keenly for a moment, before nodding slowly he turned moving away. "Wait for us!" he called as they scrambled to follow the rapidly retreating figure.

-#-#-#-

"So you're borrowing Heero, to stop whatever it is the crazy bitch is about to do?" Quatre summarized as they rounded the corner, "How can you borrow Heero? Is it like a possession?" Chuckling the figure moved with stiffness, "I asked, we cannot take someone over just like that…at least I don't think so." Quatre whistled through his teeth, "Things are-" CC shushed them pausing outside a door, they could hear chanting now faintly. Growing in crescendo, and gaining strength CC began to run.

That lagging gait, gained strength and cadence as they hurried towards the source of the voice. The three had reached the threshold when a sudden blast of unearthly force had them skidding away, disoriented they tried to gain their feet, confused Quatre looked to CC/Heero, he was standing looking ready for a fight, before him blocking the door was the blonde nurse. Her face contorted those teeth a grinning mask, "Doctor Heart is not see anyone at the moment," she hissed eyes narrowed at CC, "What are you doing in there," she spat, moving side to side, agitated. "What I should have done years ago you crazy bitch, and what I should have done to the doctor." He spoke calm and cool; he stood straight, and tall the carriage of a man who was ready to face hell.

The sound of running footsteps and three new figures appeared, "Duo!" Quatre gasped, as he hurried towards them, Duo didn't acknowledge them hurrying to CC's side, standing close looking at the nurse his face drawn and serious. "Ash…" CC mumbled, "Shit just got real." Quatre muttered eyes darting between the two.

"What the hell is going on?" Liam wheezed coming to a halt near Trowa and Quatre, "Cole's notes version; your boss is trying to raise the mad doctor, and two ghosts have possessed our friends in a effort to thwart her." He glanced back, "Oh and Tits Mcgee here is blocking our way in."

CC stepped forward. "Move," he said, and the nurse seemed to flicker, but held firm. Duo, or in this case Ashley stepped forward grabbing his hand. They seemed to freeze then, as if something was taking place out of their sight. A battle of wills, "Move!" there was sudden rush of something cold around them, an outward blast of energy. Not a chilling, terrifying power surge but something different.

"Trowa…I think it was them," he mumbled awed, they watched as the nurse flickered out with a scream of rage. The way now clear, the two men stepped in; hand in hand. The other men hurried to follow; two cameras rolling in almost stunned disbelief. When they finally got to Mary Moon, they all stopped in utter shock. She was surrounded by candles sitting before a handheld camera. "STOP!" CC bellowed, startling the women looking up from the papers she was reciting off of. She stared at them all for several heartbeats before she smiled, a smug self satisfied smile. "I'm finished any-" as she spoke there was an unearthly wail and figures began to appear around the room.

Ghost in varying states of death, and dismemberment. A bevy of nurses their skin a quilted patchwork as if living ragdolls. Mismatched body parts on once beautiful girls. Orderlies drawn and pale, one holding his head at his side. "Oh god we're too late…" Josh muttered as the four men back to back moved as a single unit, looking everywhere at once. "You're too late! I am the one that talks to the dead, I am the one who has raised…" she stalled out as the wind picked up, the ghosts rustling, whaling, gnashing teeth reaching for them. When a new figure stepped forward. Quatre gasped, "It's him…"

"Who?" Liam's voice was barely audile, his throat as dry as dust, his hands struggling to hold the camera straight. "Doctor Bloody Heart," he replied as that familiar mad laugh grew louder. He seemed to step out thin air, a tall imposing figure. Disheveled, his once white lab coat almost completely red now, saturated with the blood of victims to numerous to think of. He turned to grin at them, a once handsome man distorted with a hot madness, and what had probably been dugs, and something more, unfathomable.

He turned to Mary grinning, her triumphant smile fading now. Replaced by a primal fear, with a small whimper she turned to escape screaming in horror she decided now would be a good time to run. She never made it to the door, the ghosts converged, screaming, babbling, and laughing manically. She was dragged away screaming herself horse.

Despite the utter chaos in the room, two figure stood immobile, a calm eye in the storm. The dead around them seeming to calm, fall silent, staring expectant. The doctor walked towards them, jerkily, grinning. "Stop," CC spoke through Heero's mouth, standing his ground unmoving. "No!" the voice was gravely, with a slight edge, issuing from the doctors twisted lips. "She called me, called us…" he hissed, the ghosts around him twittering wild laughter. The blonde nurse reappeared, "You are ours, they are ours." She spoke licking pointed teeth.

A blast of energy, strong, terrify ripped though those living in the room. Gasping Quatre felt the horrifying emotions coming from the dammed circling the room, running the gamut from indifference, to blind, all consuming rage. It was overwhelming. Gasping Quatre fell to his knees; head pounding he screamed in agony. "Quatre!" Trowa was beside him, holding him. The atmosphere thickened, weighing down on all of them, they felt queasy, and ill, suddenly sapped of strength. Josh was on the ground openly weeping, Liam grunting was down too gasping each breath. Quatre began bleeding from his nose, and ears.


	22. A love like that transcends even death

Author's Note: Second last chapter readers! We are so close to the end we can taste it. Just one more after this. I will post the last chapter in a couple of days, just to leave you guys hanging again. Enjoy!

Deadman Walking

Chapter 22 - A love like that transcends even death it's self

"They are my patients," the doctor hissed, close now to the still upright pair. A new voice spoke up then, a misused, grating voice almost as if they had forgotten how to speak. "Rise up," the words came for the lips of Duo, but Trowa sure it was the other, Ashley. The doctor paused, "We will no longer be held here," he spoke slowly, sure and the dead around them took heed, the drooling, blood-soaked patients perked up. Muttering they closed the circle, the doctor looked a little less sure of himself. Ashley stepped forward, "You where a doctor once," he rasped his voice carrying over the suddenly eerie silence in the room. "You healed…" there was a sudden shift in power then, a newer lightening of the atmosphere. Quatre gasped arching up then settling he looked at his lover, face ashen, blood smearing his countenance.

"Oh my god," Liam muttered hands trembling as he tried to lift the camera. Other dead where appearing, more recent by their clothing. Joining the others surround the doctor, faces grim. Until the final three came then, familiar faces. "Susan…" Josh gasped in disbelief, Max and Julia followed. They stopped beside them, "Get them out," Julia smiled sadly at Liam. They moved closer to group. "No!" the voice bellowed, rage and hate, not the doctor but the blonde nurse. "They are mine!" She screamed, in the face of the pair standing firm. Unafraid, Duo/Ash turned to them, "When it changes, run…" he rasped before turning back. He moved closer to Heero, smiling at him the pressure began to lifting then. "NOOOOO!" she bellowed reaching for them face twisted in hate, the doctor falling away, looking suddenly sober and gaunt, a haunted man.

Trowa felt as if he was able to stand again, he heaved Quatre into his arms looking to Liam and Josh. "Now!" he yelled at them he turned running carrying the barely conscious blonde. Josh didn't hesitate; Liam paused for a moment camera in hand before cursing and following them out. Slipping and sliding the four fell through the doors and outside into the pouring rain panting, watching as the doors slammed closed behind them. Locking their friends inside.

-#-#-#-

Mary came to with a start. Sheer panic, and horror had made her pass out and now she awoke in the dark. The only sound her breathing. Frightened she tried to move, but her limbs weren't cooperating. She jerked her arms. She was strapped into something.

Whimpering she tried jerking again, her feet were strapped too. "No," she whispered trying to turn her head, that too was held in place. "No!" she screamed again. Before weeping helplessly.

-#-#-#-

She was furious. She would have her blood this night, but these two faggots where standing between her and her prey, once again. She gnashed her teeth, looking to the man once known as Doctor Bloody Heart. The ghosts of the lunatic dead where drawing closer around them, yet for the first time in decades the doctor looked like he once had in life before the madness took hold. Before she took hold.

"Remember doctor," he looked at the man speaking, his voice was familiar, but the face was not. "Remember," he rasped again, and the face was familiar then. An orderly, his name was Ashley. "Ashley?" he spoke sounding sane, and in control. The man nodded, the doctor was confused disoriented. Around him where his patients, looking horrific as the day they had died. The doctor looked infinitely sad, "This is at an end," he spoke firm, looking to the men standing before him. "Leave this place," he spoke with finality. The nurse began to rage, running at them then, stopping inches away "Go!" he bellowed grabbing her pulling her close, grinning in her face the sober man once more disappearing.

The pair turned leaving then hand in hand, without a backward glance.

She screamed and wept in agony trying to flee the restraining grip the doctor had on her, but more hands where added the atmosphere charged.

Below them strapped tightly in Mary heard a surge of electricity. Blue light crackling across the room. "Oh please," she hoarsely cried. Above her the hospital was alive, throbbing and pulsing. The very walls seemed to breath as the moans and wails of the dammed echoed. That electric surge came once more, jolting old circuits; the too loose lever fell downwards. 1000 volts raced through Mary Moons body. Chocking and gagging, foam bubbled from her lips, a smell of burning permeated the air. Jerking and heaving restrained in the chair, the current suddenly stopped. She slumped, smoking in the chair.

Above the now dead Mary Moon, Doctor Hart held tight to his once mistress. More hands where grabbing at them, moaning and wailing, all the faces of those murdered by their hands. She suddenly looked panicked, trying to throw them off, looking to her lover. She bared her teeth at him, "I'll take you to hell with me," she spat in his face. He grinned back at her. "There is no hell deep enough for us my dear," he pulled her in kissing her harshly as they hands finally dragged them down.

-#-#-#-

Outside the rain was abating, Quatre was starting to come around weak and pale he sat in the circle of his boyfriends arms, the other two beside them where in shock. "Duo? Heero?" He murmured at Trowa, the man slowly shook his head. Weak he tried to sit up, "We have to go back," he gasped sitting up, but Trowa pulled him close. "Wait," he spoke softly, feeling as though they should. Something was about to happen.

The hospital seemed too hummed and vibrate, crackling with the energy of the dead. Without words Liam lifted his camera, once more filming. All of a sudden it stopped. The hospital silent and still once more in the softly falling rain. Without any dramatics the doors opened slowly, and two very tired, bedraggled figures walked out. Gasping Quatre and Trowa got to their feet slowly, moving towards them. "Heero? Duo?" Quatre asked tentatively, as they met them in the middle of the drive. "Not quite," the man who called himself CC spoke through Heero's mouth. "CC and Ash," Trowa said softly the pair nodded slowly. "Thank you for helping us," the gravelly misused voice Ashley spoke, smiling softly he gripped his once lovers hand tightly through the straight jacket. "We will leave yours friends now…" CC said, but Trowa stopped him. "Just before you do answer a couple questions?"

Smiling he nodded, "Why did you borrow them?" CC grinned, "Heero is a battery for the dead, we needed his energy to try and influence the doctor. Duo in his own right has much energy, he provided that extra boost."

"Was it the doctor holding them here?"

"Yes he was, but she was the real evil here…" Ash answered, "We'd been hoping you would come, and planning since you arrived, our apologies but your friends where the answer." Liam and Josh had drawn closer to listen.

"We needed to reach Heart, he would tip the scales in our favor, release the souls trapped here." Trowa mulled over CC's words, "How did you know it would work?"

"Long shot, I hoped somewhere in there he was still the good doctor. Before the bitch got to him." Ash answered, looking pale and wan now he turned to CC, "We need to leave them now," CC nodded, "Before we drain them further, thank you for all your help."

There was a bright light, and what seemed like Heero and Duo splitting. Duo let out a whoosh of air falling to his knees. Heero trembled violently, his breath coming in visible puffs. "Shit," he mumbled, his was still wearing the now sopping straight jacket. "Heero? Duo? You guys back?" Quatre asked leaning into Trowa, Duo was standing on wobbly legs holding onto Heero. The man wrapping confined arms around him, "Yup it's us…" Heero wasn't listening he was looking at the other pair standing off to the side. "Thank you," Heero spoke to CC, the Corporal now in his dress uniform, smiled. Beside him, in his pristine white orderly uniform was Ash, a tall slender man much like his own Duo.

Still vaguely connected to Heero, Duo glanced over to see them. "Why me? Why have you been contacting me? Why not Heero he is the one who can see the dead." CC smiled, "There was no way we where going to get Heero to this place. It had to be you." Heero inhaled shakily, "Why were you so sure I would come at all?" Ash spoke then his voice no longer gravely and misused, it was soft, calming and melodic, "Your love for Heero, and Heero's love for you." He grabbed CC's hand, "A love like that transcends even death it's self."

"What a beautiful thought…" Quatre said, watching the dead men, "Everyone one seeing this?" Trowa asked softly, Liam answered his voice horse, "Yes." Chuckling the ghosts began to fade, "Hey Corporal?" Heero yelled the man had wrapped an arm around his lover, "Why did you stay?" He smiled sadly then, "Do you really need to ask?" Heero returned the smile, before coming to attention, sending a wobbling Duo almost to his ass, saluting smartly the Marine retuned it, Ash waving as they faded out completely.

The stood in utter silence, suddenly overwhelmed, what the hell had just happened. "Duo," Heero spoke softly, "Yeah?"

"Get me the hell out of this straight jacket please."


	23. Their death, their story, their secrets

Author's Note: This is it! Finished, with one last little smut chapter, as always you can find my edited version on my livejournal. For all those who stayed with me on this thank you, and I hope you enjoy the finale. Time to get going on one of my other stories but for now enjoy the conclusion to Deadman Walking…

Deadman Walking

Chapter 23 - Their death, their story, their secrets

Long fingers tapped the button on the computer starting the voice recorder, "Following that night in St. Jude's sanatorium, what was left of the crew of _Moonshine, _contacted the proper authorities, and the bodies of Susan, Julia, Max, and Mary where removed from there with little fanfare and little investigation. It would appear that these where not the first victims of the hospital, and all deaths where deemed 'accidental'." Duo paused here taking a sip of water eyes roving the papers scattering the desk. Files form the hospital, pictures, and his own handwritten notes.

"As for our team, we have spent the last couple of day regrouping, and discussing what we believe happened that night." Here Duo paused looking out the window. "H and I remember what happened in its entirety. Despite the fact we where not in control of ourselves we where there, watching. Outside our bodies, as if we where the ghosts." He stopped again gathering his thoughts, "I think the reason we went that night was the bidding of CC, they needed us and I for one am glad they where able to do what they did. I don't think we would have walked out of there that night if they hadn't."

There was a knock then at the door, Duo hit the pause button, "Come in," he called, a familiar blonde head poked around the corner. "How's it going?" Duo turned grinning, the normally pale blonde was pink with sun, wearing rather garishly coloured swim jammers. Heero, Trowa, and Quatre had spent most of the last couple of days by the pool, Heero more so sleeping off their most recent ghostly encounter. "Good not sure how to end though quite yet," Grinning the other man leaned on the door, "You'll think of something, your last paper was a hit."

"Thanks, did you need something?"

"Oh right, that camera guy and the other guy wanted to see you, there down by the pool."

Nodding Duo followed heading down and onto the elaborate pool deck. He saw the group, the stocky man was talking to Heero, Duo frowned his boyfriend still looked tried and sapped. "Hi guys, how you doing?" Josh still looked like he was in shock; the guy had been paralyzed with fear when the authorities had finally arrived that night.

"Getting there," Liam said smiling widely at the long haired professor, "You wanted to talk?" Duo asked curious as to what they would need from him. "Yeah, our Manager, Miss B, wants to offer you guys your own reality show. She saw some of the footage before, that night…" he trailed off shrugging. Quatre's mouth just about hit the floor, "Shut the front door! No way! Duo we would be famous!" Sighing Duo looked at him with a disbelieving shake of his head, "Thank you Liam but I don't think we are interested." He gave him a sweet smile, and the man melted. "But…but…" the blonde was sputtering looking forlorn at his friend then his boyfriend, who was shaking his head a small smile on his face. Sighing he relented, seemingly pouting.

"Heero? Really it's your call you are the guy." Duo said, his boyfriend smiling, the big man looked thoughtful for long moments. "There's a man on the far side of the pool there. He's blue, bloated, downing victim I'd hazard to guess. He walks back and forth at the deep end looking at the people hopelessly." Despite knowing they weren't going to see it, all of them looked. "What I see…" he hesitated for long moments, frowning in thought, "The people I see are just that, or where, they where people. Their death, their story, their secrets, are intensely personal things. Things meant only for those they loved and lost."

Duo blinked at him in utter shock, Heero looked at him frowning, "What?" he shook his head, "Nothing just…that was….beautiful." Heero shrugged modestly, looking to Liam and Josh, they nodded "We'll let her know." Standing they turned to leave when Liam paused, "Duo could I speak to you in private?" Curious Duo nodded followed him a short way off, out of ear shot. "Wonder what that's about?" Quatre watched curiously, "Probably asking him out, feeling out if he really is in a relationship or not." Heero answered yawning, Trowa nodded. "Wha?" the blonde looked shocked, "Guaranteed most of that footage was Duo's ass," Trowa laughed, Heero grinned looking none to worried. "You going to kick his ass Heero?" Quatre seemed scared for his friend, "No need too, Duo's got it." As they watched Duo seemed to give him a cosignatory pat before he took his leave and Duo returned to sit by his boyfriend. "He take it well?" Trowa asked, Duo narrowed his eyes. "You knew?" They all laughed then more from relief, they had made it through again.

-#-#-#-

6 months later…

"Heero!" Laughing Duo clung tight to his lover's neck, the pair where more then a little tipsy as they stumbled up the steps of their brand new home. Situated on the lake just outside of town, the pair had moved in this week past. Staggering in they locked lips, Heero barely managed to shut the door before Duo was on him. Kissing him with abandon. Giggling he backed away, slowly unbuttoning his shirt he let the dress material slide to the floor.

Heero's own shirt was discarded, watching avidly as nice shoes where kicked off followed by the pressed pants pooling along long pale legs. Heero's eyes tracked up to those bikini briefs, bright neon pink and black in colour. He groaned as his own erection strained the front of his nice pants. Laughing Duo swayed towards him, Heero grabbed him up tossing the man over his shoulder and hurrying up the stairs. Duo laughed as he was carried to the bed tossed onto the mattress.

-#-#-#- Lemon omitted please see profile for full unedited version -#-#-#-

The pair collapsed to the bed panting and sated. "Oh Heero," Duo mumbled turning to cuddle into his boyfriend, "Friggin fantastic!" laughing he kissed a sweaty temple. "It was a night to celebrate." Duo grinned, "Who would have thought, Trowa was an author." Laughing the pair rolled across the bed, sweat damped flesh touching and sticking. "I'm a fan of his work, especially that main character that communes with the dead…helping out on crime scenes. The deep brooding lonely figure." Laughing Duo leaned up on one are, "It's fiction dear, extremely loosely based on you." Heero grinned brushing back long chestnut hair, "I suppose eh? Anyway I believe I like your new paper better. Figure out that ending yet?" Duo sighed sitting up he walked into the washroom, "Nope." He said Heero yawned widely, tired now the good food, good drink, and even better loving he was seconds from sleep. Duo was saying something,

"What's that babe?" He mumbled eyes almost closed for good. "I said I think I have a title," he finished cleaning up, returning to the room he was answered with a raucous snore. Shaking his head, Duo crossed the room settling into bed he pulled out his iPad, still pleasantly buzzing from the drink and feeling creative. Opening the record function. Snorting Heero turned on his side, naked as a jay bird, Duo tossed the cover over him. Staring at the sleeping form, for long moments, "In an effort to make real all that has transpired, from the time spent manor and the hospital. I call upon a sentiment passed onto me by H regarding the dead. 'Their death, there story, their secrets, are intensely personal things. Things meant only for those they have loved and lost.' "

He shifted in bed his own eyes heavy, "For H, the dead are part of everyday life, a gift or a curse depending on your perspective. In my mind however, he straddles two worlds, the living and the dead. He is a deadman walking." Duo stopped then, he nodded to himself seemingly pleased with his conclusion, "Deadman Walking," he mumbled looking to his passed out partner. "I think that's a solid title," he mumbled grinning. He stopped the recorder and cuddled into bed. Monday he would start his new year as a fully tenured professor; head of his department. The Dean had practically wet himself after reading Duo's first couple of chapters. Enrollment had been up that year due to those interested in his parapsychology classes, whether for genuine intrigue, curiosity, or amusement he hadn't cared it meant more money for the university.

In addition to his new role, his manuscript had been snapped up by a publisher and already advanced copies where receiving rave reviews. He had moved into to this beautiful house with his boyfriend…who was now off full time duty, in the reserves and planning to start at his university in the fall. Smiling turned out the light curling against Heero's back, life was good indeed.

-#-#-#-

He wasn't sure what woke him. Suddenly he was. He shivered aware he was naked, he must have passed out. Slowly he stood, breath puffing out before him. The small body still curled in bed, shivered rolling into the warm spot he had left. Heero pulled on a pair of sweats, ears picking up the faint noises of someone weeping…

Feet moved slowly, out of the bedroom, across the hall, down the stairs growing colder by the minute. The weeping grew louder, heart wrenching, someone was in agony. Gooseflesh crawled across his skin, he reached for his gun cursing when he realized he'd left it upstairs. "Can't kill what's already dead," he mumbled. He rounded the corner of the kitchen to where the weeping was coming, it stopped instantly.

In the middle of the floor sat a young women. Clad in only a night gown it was stained and dirty, her body was gaunt to the point of starvation. Her stick like arms barely held her up as she turned slowly to look at him. "Who are you?" Heero whispered, swallowing quickly when he saw her face; a skeletal grinning mask, her eyes bright and fevered, as stringy blonde hair hung about her shoulders in clumps. She had been starved to death, on her hands and feet where marks from what Heero guess was restrains or chains. She made no move to get off the floor, nor did she answer him, she stared. Stared as if seeing into his soul.

Heero tried again, standing his ground he squared broad shoulders, terrified of what she might say. "What do you want?" his voice barely a whisper, she smiled then, sad and terrifying. More women appeared then, similar ages but different races. All wearing the same pale night dress, all skeletal and starving. Heero counted six. The all looked at him with those haunted fevered eyes. He turned back to the first women, already figuring what she would say, "Help us…"

End.

Or maybe not…


End file.
